Together Means Forever? (PART 2)
by dreamofbeing
Summary: Second part to Together Means Forever PART 1.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 49

Trunks needed a break from work, so he decided to use his company's pool. Walking into the room in his swim trunks, he smiled. This was just what he needed to relax before heading back to his office.

Diving into the pool, the cold water hit his body and he sighed before swimming some laps. He let go of all the work he had to get down today and thought about his mate. He knew this new obstacle is something they would break down, but he could feel Goten pulling away from him. He didn't like it because they had always been close. 'I have to find a way to make him feel better,' he thought as he heard footsteps walking into the room.

Getting out of the pool, he figured it was one of his employees. On closer inspection he found Marron waiting for him at the other end of the pool. 'Great, I wonder what she wants?' he thought as he walked over to her. "Hi Marron."

"Your secretary told me where you were."

"All right. So, what brings you here?"

"I love you."

"Marron I—

"Just here me out Trunks," she said as her hand rested on his bare chest and blushed. "I heard that you and Goten were having problems and—

"Where did you here a thing like that?"

"I was at the bakery where Goten works. He and Videl were talking."

"It's none of your business what goes on between me and my mate. Did you think you could come here and convince me to end my relationship with him?"

"He doesn't appreciate you like I do Trunks. You'd never have problems if you were with me."

"If you had any feelings for me at all, you would accept that I love Goten. Yes, we're having some problems right now but we will fix them. I'm committed to him forever, and there's no way I would let that go for someone I don't love. I'm sorry Marron. You need to move on."

"He'll never be completely happy with you. Why not end the relationship before anyone gets hurt? Besides you don't look happy. If we were together, you'd always be happy."

"You don't know that, and you don't get to decide my relationship. I may not be happy right now, but he's made me happy for years. I think it's time for you to leave."

"Trunks, please. I—

"I've made myself perfectly clear about where we stand. Leave me alone."

Trunks got straight back to work after his dip in the pool, putting his conversation with Marron out of his mind. He had better things to do. When his workday was over, he walked out of the building. Looking in the direction of his capsule home, he didn't feel like going there just yet.

Walking around the city, he looked around. He wasn't looking for anything in particular. It was just he didn't realize he hadn't stopped and appreciate what was around him. He had always been so busy with work that his life had become routine. Work. Home. Eat. Sleep. Wake up. Work again. He loves his job, but he always felt like something was missing. He thought of his mate again. Searching his ki, he found Goten was at their home. He didn't want to go any deeper then that.

Stopping into a fast food joint, he ordered some food, took his meal, and sat down. He downed his food in seconds and then leaned back in booth he was seating in. Looking out through the window to the city of lights, he sighed.

"Trunks."

"Mom, what are you doing here?" he asked as she joined him in the booth. Holding up her shopping bags, he smiled. "I should have guessed."

"Well I could ask the same question to you mister," she smiled. "Your father told me about what's going on between you and Goten. I'm so sorry sweetie. I know this is probably putting a strain in your relationship, but you'll get through it."

"He's distancing himself from me. I think he's scared."

"You know I was scared to be with your father, but that didn't stop me. My feelings for him were something I couldn't ignore. You need to let Goten know that there's nothing to be scared of. You're in this together."

"I will mom. We're mates for life, and I want us to be happy."

"That's the spirit!" she exclaimed. "Anyway I let your father know and I just wanted to let you know I came out with a clean bill of health. The doctor said that I'm very healthy for my age."

'I'm glad. I'm sure dad was relieved to."

"Yep he sure was," smiled Bulma. "He was so relieved that we—

"Mom! I don't want to know that. Is it too much to ask to try and control yourselves?"

"Come on Trunks. Don't act like you don't know what that feels like. You and Goten—

"No! We are not talking about me and Goten's sex life," he sighed. "I can't wait until Bulla has sex. Then you can bother and embarrass her about it."

"If your father has his way, your sister will be virgin forever."

"Well I think this conversation is getting way too uncomfortable for me. Let's go home."

Trunks came through the door, put his things away, took off his shoes, and made his way into the living room to see a round cake with his name on it on the coffee table. He smiled as he saw the knife right beside the cake and cut into it. It was his favorite cake, red velvet. As he swallowed a piece, he sighed in contentment. 'The guy really knows how to make a cake.'

Making his way into the kitchen, he saw Goten putting away containers filled with food. Closing the fridge, he turned around to see Trunks holding the cake he made for him. Trunks smiled. "It's really good chibi. Thank you."

"I—I know I've been distant, and I'm sorry. This isn't your fault, no matter how much you think it is. We both decided to bond, and we shouldn't apologize for it because we love each other."

"I couldn't have said it better myself, and I understand that you're scared. This is a new kind of situation for the both of us, but we can do this together."

"All right," said Goten as he sat down next to his mate, watching him eat his cake. "So, how was your day?"

"Better now that I'm home. Work was exhausting but fulfilling at the same time. Plus I was hoping for a moment to relax on my break. I went to the pool for a swim, and Marron was there."

"Oh no."

"She insists that she's in love with me and tried to convince me to let you go. I just hope she got the message."

"I hope so to because I'm not sharing you," said Goten as he lied on Trunks' shoulder. Suddenly he saw a piece of cake coming at his mouth. Opening his mouth, he let Trunks feed him. "Mmm that's a good cake."

Trunks smiled. "What about your day chibi?" he asked as he fed him another piece of cake.

"Mmm. Well it was great. We were really busy today, but it was nice to see all the excited faces. I got a call from Gohan during my break."

"Oh yeah what did he want?" Trunks asked as his arm found its way around Goten's waist.

"He wanted to celebrate Videl's new job at the bakery tomorrow night. It's a surprise for her, so I have to go to the market and pick up some stuff for dinner. I'm cooking at the house, so Gohan and Pan are going to keep her occupied until 7PM. Are you going to be able to make it?"

"I'll be there, but I might be late. I'm not sure."

"Don't worry," Goten smiled, "I'll leave you some food."

"You're the best," said Trunks as he ate his last piece of cake. "Delicious," he smirked.

Goten blushed. He was surprised when Trunks took him in his lap and kissed him senseless. He deepened the kiss as he felt Trunks carry him towards their bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 50

Cooking dinner at Gohan's house, he looked at his watch. It was 6:30pm, and Goten was almost done with dinner. Setting the table, he was satisfied as he set the plates on the tables along with the drinks and soda for him Pan. "Perfect!" he exclaimed before washing the pots and pans, putting them back in their proper place.

Checking on the cake he made in the fridge, it looked like it held together. He was worried the whole drive over to the house, but he was worried for nothing. Looking at his watch once more, it read 6:45PM. 'Great I have a few minutes to shower and change,' he thought as he raced to the bathroom, bringing his formal clothes with him.

Getting out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist. Looking in the mirror, he saw the fresh bruises and scars that were made last night. Luckily there was no damage to his face so he didn't have to explain anything to his family. They still bothered him, but today was Videl's day. He didn't want to drag his family into his and Trunks' issues.

Fresh and dressed he made his way down the stairs to hear then door opening. Seeing Videl, Gohan, and Pan at the other end, he smiled. "Surprise!" he said along with his brother and niece.

"Oh my God," said Videl as she entered the dining room to see dinner made. "What is all this?"

"Well we thought you deserved a celebration because of your new job," said Gohan. "I know this is something mom would do if she were still with us. Congratulations Videl."

Videl kissed her husband. "Thanks honey," she said as she smiled at her daughter. "This is wonderful."

Dinner was fun as lively conversation went around the table. Goten felt relaxed and happy to spend time with his family. It wasn't the same without his dad, mom, and grandpa, but Goten didn't want to say anything. This was a celebration after all.

"So, how are you and Trunks doing?" asked Videl.

"We're working through our problems."

"I didn't even know you two were having problems," said Gohan.

"It's nothing to worry about. Every relationship has their ups and downs."

"So, what was the problem anyway?" asked Gohan.

"Gohan, it's none of our business," said Videl. "Well I'm glad you two are working things out."

"Me to."

"So, is Trunks coming? I really have to thank him in person for suggesting I run the bakery," said Videl.

"I'm not sure. He said he would, but he gets pretty busy running Capsule."

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it," said Gohan as he got up to answer the door. "Hey Trunks, good to see you."

"Yeah you to Gohan," Trunks said as he closed the door behind him.

"Goten told us it was your idea for Videl to run the bakery."

"It was nothing really. Goten hired her, so you should probably be thanking him."

"Hey you two," said Pan. "Dinner's getting cold so get over here."

"We shouldn't keep them waiting," said Gohan as they came into the dinning room and sat down.

"I wanted to thank you Trunks," said Videl. "It's been a blast working at the bakery, and it's partly because of you."

"Hey I only suggested it to Goten. He did the rest."

"Anyway I'm just glad we could all be here together," said Videl.

"Me to mom," said Pan.

Videl insisted on doing the dishes and would not take no for an answer. She accepted Pan's help when she asked as Gohan, Goten, and Trunks moved to the living room to relax. Gohan noticed the tension between his brother and Trunks. They sat further away from each other on the couch.

"All right, what's going on between you two?" asked Gohan. "Something feels off."

"It's nothing to concern yourself with," said Goten. "It's typical relationship stuff."

"Goten, you're not a very good liar," said Gohan.

"We're grown men. We don't have to tell you everything that goes on between us," said Trunks. "I think you should drop it."

"You may be grown men, but you're both acting like defensive brats. I'm not here to judge you. I just want to help if I can. We're family. We've been through a lot together."

"What are you, a therapist?" said Trunks. "If we want to talk about what's going on between us, it's our decision not yours Gohan." Trunks got up along with Goten,

"You two aren't going anywhere," said Videl, who came into the room. "There's a really bad storm raging outside, and you're both staying here. No arguments," she said and they nodded. "I set up the guest room for you tonight," she said and then she looked to her husband who she could tell was in deep thought about something. She'd ask him about it later.

It was late as Trunks and Goten entered the guest room and got ready for bed, using some spare clothes that Videl offered the boys to sleep in. Lying in the bed together, they couldn't be farther apart. Silence filled the dark room as Trunks found himself lying on his back, looking over to his mate whose back was to him.

"This isn't working Goten. I don't want to fight with you. I don't want to hurt you, and I don't know what to do," he said as he felt some movement on the bed.

Goten turned his body to face his mate. "Doesn't it hurt you to Trunks?"

"You want the truth."

"Yes."

"You're not going like it," he said as he looked into the eyes of his mate and then looked away. He sighed. "I'm half-saiyan so a part of me likes the violent sex we have together. I don't like hitting you, but I like when you hit me. I was kind of shocked when I found this out about myself, and it's not something I'm proud of, but it's true."

"I know that couldn't have been easy to tell me Trunks, but I don't understand why I don't like the violent sex. i don't like when you hit me, and I'm half-saiyan to."

"We're different people chibi. What seems logical to me is that I was brought up with my father around. He's had influence on my raising. Your father didn't come into the picture until you were seven. Even though your brother is also saiyan, my father is a full blooded saiyan. My father was born into violence. I'm his blood."

"I think it's more likely that we're different people, and you do make a good point. We were raised differently and that influences who we are today. "I just—Goten sat up in bed, "I don't know what to do about this either. We're bonded for life. There's nothing we can do about it," said Goten as he lied back down, facing away from his mate.

"The only way to break the bond is to kill ourselves, and we can't do that. We're not far gone enough. Plus it would bring a lot of pain to our families. We have to live with this Goten," Trunks said, looking at his mate's back. "I've said sorry so many times it can't mean anything anymore. I love you chibi. Goodnight," he said as he lied down and faced away from his mate.

Some time during the night, Trunks felt a warmth on his back that vibrated his body. He knew it was Goten, and he knew he was crying into his back with his arms around his waist. "I love you to," he heard Goten whisper.

Trunks felt his mate's pain, and he turned around to face his mate. Caressing his tear streaked face, he smiled sadly. "Maybe we can just hold each other in the night with no expectations of sex."

"O—ok," Goten hiccuped as he hurried his face in Trunks' clothed chest while his strong arms wrapped around his trembling body. He felt himself calm down, and he felt the tears dry on his face. He felt Trunks' words whisper in his ear, lulling him into sleep. He remembered Trunks' warm breath in his ear before sleep took him.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 51

The end of the day was coming at the bakery but before it could, a couple came rushing into the bakery, hoping he could make them a cake right now on short notice. Their wedding was two hours away, and their cake had been ruined on delivery to their ceremony. Goten smiled and told them of course he could. He would never turn away customers.

He got to work quickly, keeping in mind everything the bride and groom had told him about what they wanted on their cake. He was done in plenty of time to spare as he brought the cake out to the couple whom gasped in awe and surprise. They were so thankful to him, and Goten insisted he help carry it to their car. He watched them drive off, hoping the rest of their wedding day went off without a hitch.

It was closing time, and the employees left. Videl put the closing on the door as she turned to see Goten coming out of the backroom. "You did a good thing for that couple."

"It's their wedding day. I think it would be kind of cruel to turn them away."

"Do you ever think about marrying Trunks?"

"We're all ready married in saiyan standards, so I'm not sure I see the need to do it again."

"Your mother would have loved to help plan your wedding. She expressed this to me a week before her passing."

"Really?"

"Yep," she smiled. "She said how Trunks was starting to grow on her, and she would have loved to be there to see you two share your love with friends and family."

"That's great. It's just Trunks and I aren't in the best place in our relationship to get married in that way."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it Goten?"

"I think it would only make things worse. It's something Trunks and I have to live with, and I'm finding it hard to live 're not giving up because with love each other."

"That's what a marriage is all about, not giving up until you've exhausted all options."

"In our case we don't have a choice. The bond bonds us forever. I'm not sure we have options."

"I'm guessing whatever problem you and Trunks have is being saiyan. Have you talked to Vegeta?"

"We have to live with this until the day we die or end our lives. I'm not fond of either scenario, so I will live with it. I have to because there's nothing else," said Goten as he opened the door and smiled at Videl. "See you later," he said as he closed the door behind him, looking into the night, and making his way home.

Trunks was doing some work at his office at home when he heard a knock on the door. Walking out of his office, he answered the front door. "Grandma?"

"Can I come in?"

"I guess so," said Trunks as he stood aside to let her in, closing the door behind her. "So, what do you want to talk to me about?" he asked as he joined her on the couch.

"I heard you were having problems with Goten."

"It's nothing we can't handle together."

"Trunks, I told you this relationship would be trouble. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"It's none of your concern, and I didn't ask your opinion about my relationship with Goten," he said as he stood up from the couch.

"What did he do to you Trunks? Lately you've seemed sad, angry, and frustrated."

"It's what I'm doing to him that's hurting him," he sighed. "I would sever the bond if I could, knowing he wouldn't be in pain anymore, but I can't. It's impossible. It's for life, and I've doomed him and I to the rest of our lives in pain. I just—I didn't want him to die. He didn't want to die either. It would have been better if he bonded to someone who wasn't half saiyan."

"Oh Trunks, I'm so sorry dear," said Bunny as she got up and hugged her crying grandson.

Once he calmed down, he came out of his grandma's embrace. "It would be nice if you could support me now, support my relationship with Goten because even though it's bad right now, it won't be like this forever. We'll get to place where we've accepted what's happening between us and move on. I think about all the good he's brought to my life as I was growing up, and I couldn't imagine my life without him taking the pain I felt as a kid and as a teenager away."

"Trunks, I'm sorry I will never support your relationship. I will always love you, so I will not interfere in your relationship any longer."

"That's a start I guess. Thank you."

"Of course. Well I'll take my leave. I have to start dinner. You're more than welcome to join me, your grandfather, your parents, your sister, and her boyfriend."

"No thank you. I have some work I want to finish up. Plus Goten and I usually eat together. He should be home soon."

"Very well," said Bunny as she closed the door behind her,

Before he could make it back to his office, he heard the door open and knew it was Goten coming in. Trunks went to his office, sat down in his chair, and looked at the screen of his laptop. At least he hoped everything between him and Goten would be all right as time went by in their relationship. He wasn't so sure.

Goten came through the door with takeout for dinner. He wasn't in the mood to cook and made his way to the kitchen to unpack the food and lie it out on the table for him and Trunks. He felt his energy in the office and made his way there.

"Trunks," he said as he found him asleep on his closed laptop. Walking over to the desk, he rested his hand on Trunks' shoulder and delicately shook him. Once he felt Trunks move, he moved away from him.

"Oh," Trunks looked at his watch. He looked around the office to see his mate. "Hey Goten," he said as he stood up and stretched his body.

"I brought home some takeout. It's on the table," he said as he headed towards the door and left the room.

Trunks found Goten at the table, waiting for him, so he sat down across from his mate and they ate in silence. Trunks didn't like this one bit. Their relationship had turned into something he didn't recognize anymore. Trunks wasn't one to cry that often, but he felt like it now. 'We use to be so happy together.'

'I know,' said Goten as he rested his hand on Trunks.'

"We're not going to make it, are we?" asked Trunks.

"I—I don't know Trunks," he said as he felt Trunks' hand move from underneath his to holding his hand.

"I want this to work chibi. It has to or else I don't what our lives are going to look like years from now. We have a longer span of life than humans do, so we have to find a solution that we can be happy with, not just one we have to live with."

"But your dad said—

"I don't care what my father said. There has to be something else. It hurts me to see you in so much pain because of me. I can't live a long time knowing this is the way its always going to be."

"Ok," smiled Goten. "I'm in. I just hope we can find a happy solution."

"Me to chibi."

They were able to eat in peace and make some conversation about their day. It felt like it use to when their relationship seemed simple.

It was late when they got ready for bed. They got into bed facing away from each other. Sometime during the night, Trunks turned over, staring at his mate's back and he suddenly had the urge to take him in a not so gentle way. He couldn't stop his mind from racing as he thought about how he could make Goten bruised and bloody. He sighed. 'God I'm a monster,' he thought as he quickly turned away to calm his racing heart. When he felt Goten's touch on his shoulder, he lost it as he flipped Goten onto his back. The rest of the night became a blur.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 52

Sipping her morning coffee, Bulma sighed in contentment in the kitchen. It was a quite morning that she loved to have to herself. She was the only one up besides her husband who was training in the GR. A knock on the door interrupted her quite morning. She knew it wasn't Vegeta because his knock was more aggressive.

Opening the door, her eyes widened in horror. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed as she saw her son and Goten covered in fresh wounds. "Come inside," she said as she yelled out to her husband. "VEGETA GET IN HERE NOW!" Trunks and Goten covered their ears as they came inside.

"What is it woman? Can't you see I'm—he looked at the state of his son and mate. "I see."

"There has to be another way, and Goten and I are going to find it with or without your help."

"All right Trunks," said Bulma. "I'll call Master Roshi and see if his sister Baba can help. You two should probably get cleaned up. You two look terrible."

"Thanks mom," said Trunks as he and Goten went to get cleaned up.

"Are you sure about this woman?" asked Vegeta as she picked up her phone.

"It's the only thing I can think of on such short notice. Hopefully she can help them," she said as she dialed Master Roshi's number. "Hello, it's Bulma."

"Bulma, everything ok?"

"Uh well it's complicated. Anyway do you know how we can get in contact with Baba?"

"She's at the lookout."

"Can you talk to her and tell her that Trunks and Goten need to speak with her?"

"Of course. I'll call you right back."

"Thank you," said Bulma as Master Roshi put her on hold. It felt like forever when he called back."

"They can meet her at the lookout at noon."

"I really appreciate this Roshi."

"Oh really. How much?"

"Not that much you big perv!" she yelled as she hung up. "Well it's all set."

"I hope for their sake that something good comes out of this," said Vegeta.

"Me to Vegeta," she said as she leaned on him, his arm wrapped around her waist.

Baba looked at the two young man before her, sensing a lot of pain, guilt, and sadness. "So, what is it you ask of me?"

"Well we're bonded in saiyan tradition and with this bond comes a lot unpleasantries. Our sex life has become violent and has hurt our relationship in the process. We were wondering if there was a way to stop this from happening ever again," said Trunks.

"The only way to know for sure is to travel to the Library Of Universal Knowledge," said Baba. "I will gladly take you two there and do my best to help. I just want to warn you that the information you find might not be the most ideal."

"We're willing to take the risk," said Goten.

"Very well," she said as she looked at Trunks. "We'll need a spaceship, pack what you need for a week, and we'll leave at 6AM tomorrow morning. Understood."

"Yes," they both said.

"Thank you Baba," said Goten before him and Trunks took off home.

"Don't thank me yet," Baba said softly as she watched them fly away.

Both demi-saiyans separated to get their affairs in order before the trip tomorrow. Trunks went to his parents to explain the situation while Goten flew to the mountain area to let his brother, Videl, and Pan know what was going on.

"So, you and Trunks are leaving for a week into outer space to fix your relationship?" said Gohan.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I need you trust me on this," said Goten.

"And what happens if you don't find what you're looking for out there?" asked Gohan.

"I don't know, but I know right now Trunks and I need to do this for us."

"Well we wish you a safe journey and the answers you'e looking for," said Videl. "I'll get a temporary baker until you come back."

"Thank you Videl," he smiled.

"You'll be all right uncle Goten," smiled Pan.

"You're the best Pan," he smiled as she hugged him.

"See you in a week," Goten waved as he took off to his home in the city.

Goten was hopeful that this trip is just what he and Trunks needed to find answers, and his doubts slowly faded away into a smile on his face. He felt relief fill him as his body began to relax in his flight home.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 53

The Briefs and Son family, along with Baba, stood outside in the early morning to see Trunks and Goten off on their journey.

"Be safe you two," said Bulma as she looked at the two grown men before her and smiled.

"We will mom," said Trunks. "Don't worry."

"Don't tell me not to worry!" yelled Bulma as she felt her husband's strong hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry mom," said Trunks. "We are coming home in once piece."

"I'll miss you big brother," said Bulla as she hugged Trunks.

"It's only for a week. We'll be back in no time. Love you sis."

Bulla smiled. "Love you bro."

"Good luck," said Uub.

"Thank you Uub," he said as he shook his hand.

Gohan, Videl, and Pan came up to the couple. Trunks and Goten faced them, wondering what they would say.

"Have some fun on the trip," said Videl. "It doesn't all have to be serious."

"We will," said Trunks. "That's great advice."

"We love you so do whatever it takes to stay together," said Pan.

"Whatever it takes," promised Goten as he hugged his niece.

Gohan sighed. "I still don't know fully why you need this trip, but I support you're both in this decision. You've both been through a lot together and if this trips is what you need to get your relationship back on track, I'm all for it. Have a nice time."

"Thanks Gohan," said Goten.

"It means a lot that you support us," Trunks said as he saw his father come up to him.

"I don't need to tell you this but be on your guard. The universe is filled with enemies."

"Understood," Trunks smirked. "I love you to father," he said as Vegeta grunted.

As they took off, Trunks and Goten wondered what awaited them on their journey to the Library Of Universal Knowledge. While Goten was all smiles, Trunks had no illusions of what they would find out once they arrived.

Looking out into the vastness of space, Trunks concentrated on the destination. Goten had gone to sleep a while ago, but Trunks couldn't sleep. He had been in space before but this time he knew this journey could make or break his relationship with Goten. He sighed. 'It's not like we could escape our relationship fully.'

"Trunks?"

"Hello Baba, just keeping track of our flight trail."

"Oh I'm sure that's your reason," said Baba as she sat next to the demi-saiyan. "Sleep is important Trunks. It won't solve all your problems, but it will keep you alert if any danger comes our way."

"I know, but it will leave me time to think dark thoughts. This trip holds a lot of unknowns for us. I mean what if we don't get the answers we seek? I don't want to think about what it means for my relationship with Goten."

"You've been best friends for a long time. There's a lot of history there Trunks, and you have been there to reassure Goten that everything will be all right. You may be mates, but you started as best friends."

"What are you trying to say Baba?"

"You will always have your friendship no matter how dark things get. It was your very first relationship together."

"It would be hard to go back to that. All the feelings I've developed for him over the years, I can't just let them go. I have to make this relationship work, for better or worse."

"That's very noble Trunks but at what point do you realize its' over?"

Trunks shook his head. "It's never over. Will always be a part of each other until the day we die. We can find any spell in those books, but they can't change that fact. Our bond was created from the very first time we met eyes, before we became mates."

"Love is not for the weak. You are a strong young man."

"I've learned from the best, my parents. Their relationship has always been up and down, but they never gave up on their relationship, even though my father was a hard man to love in the beginning. They're still together today, and I'm sure many years to come. I want that with Goten."

"I hope this trip will open your eyes to different possibilities," said Baba.

"I don't know how open I'm going to be to the possibilities."

"You'll be fine Trunks."

"I hope so."

Trunks decided to take Baba's advice and get some sleep. There were three bedrooms on the spaceship, but he didn't want to sleep alone. At the same time he knew what would happen if he lied beside his mate. The urges would fill his body, and he'd start the cycle of violence upon his mate.

Walking towards the empty bed, Trunks took off his shoes and clothes and changed into gray sweatpants. Sliding under the covers, he sighed as he looked over to his side table at the monitor he made. It let him know if their were any problems with the ship and alerted him if the ship went off track. He must have been more tired then he thought as he closed his eyes and slipped into sleep.

Goten got up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom. When he got up, he couldn't be more grateful that Trunks had decided to take the third bedroom. At the same time he felt guilty for feeling the way he did. Turning the light off in the bathroom, he was going to go back to bed but decided to check on Trunks. 'I'll just see how he is and go back to bed,' he thought.

Opening the door as quietly as he could, he peaked into the room to see the silhouette of his mate lying on his stomach in bed. He smiled, thinking how cute Trunks looked when he sleeps. On closer inspection he could tell Trunks was being plagued by a nightmare. He shook his head. 'I can't. I know what will happen if I try to wake him up, but he's pain. I can't turn my back on him.'

Goten came over to his bedside and found an empty space on the bed to sit on. Placing his hand on Trunks' back, he rubbed up and down to try and sooth his mate. "It's just a dream Trunks. It's not real," he spoke in his ear and before he knew what was happening, he found himself flat on his back with Trunks staring at him with intensity in his eyes.

"Wh—what are you doing here?"

"You—you were having a nightmare, and I—

"It's too risky for you to be here right now. You need to go back to your room Goten."

"I—I know, but your nightmares—

"They're mine to deal with Goten. I'll be all right."

Goten got up and headed towards the door. "I'll see you in the morning Trunks."

"I know you were just trying to help. Thank you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," said Goten as he closed the door behind him.

Goten felt his relationship with Trunks had taken a new turn tonight, and he didn't know what it would mean for them. Walking back into his room, he lied down on his bed and sighed. 'I know this trip will help us. It just has to.'

Shutting off the lights, he got comfortable in bed. He could feel Trunks' fluctuating ki throughout the night, and it kept him up for most of the night until it became steady. Goten fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 54

They had been on the trail for three days now and decided to stop to refuel and gather some supplies. Plus the ship needed some maintenance that Trunks couldn't do while they were flying in space. Baba recommended a planet she visited on some occasion.

"It's called Biolo. Their gravitation is similar to earth as well as its atmosphere. The inhabitants are friendly."

"Well that's a relief," said Trunks.

"We can get everything we need there," said Baba.

"How long do you think this will all take?" asked Goten.

"A day, two tops but don't worry Goten. We'll get to where we need to be," said Trunks.

"I know," he smiled at Trunks before he stared off into space.

Once they landed, Baba insisted on going into town for the supplies since she was familiar with the area, leaving Goten to watch Trunks work on the ship. He was also keeping a look out just in case there happened to be not so friendly aliens.

The scenery was nice, and it was quite hot on this planet but every now and then a cool breeze passed that made him feel comfortable again. 'I can only imagine how uncomfortable Trunks must be working under the ship, he thought as he went to check on his mate. "How's it going Trunks?"

Trunks slid out from under the ship and sighed. "It's hot, but I'm managing," he said as he took out a capsule, threw it, and grabbed onto the bottled water.

"I have to hand it to you, you're always prepared."

"Well if I wasn't, I think I'd suffer from heat stroke under the ship," he said before swallowing some water. "Want some?"

"Yeah thanks," smiled Goten as he took a sip and handed it back to him. "You look like you could use more sleep Trunks."

"Probably, but I think 'I'll wait until Baba comes back with the gas," he said as he looked up at the sky. "We should probably stay here for the night and leave at sunrise," said Trunks as he set his watch. "I have it set to earth time."

"It's pretty nice here, well despite the heat. So how much more needs to be done with the ship?"

"We just need gas, and the ship needs to rest for the night. I all ready made the necessary repairs to the ship, so we're set for the most part."

"Good. You're always someone I can count on," Goten smiled. Trunks smiled back.

Baba got back with the supplies and the gas. Trunks filled up the tank and then joined his mate and Baba for some dinner.

"So, is there a reason you don't want us exploring this planet Baba?" asked Goten.

"Well the inhabitants are friendly, especially some of the single females."

"Oh, you didn't want Trunks to be trampled to death. That's so kind of you," Goten laughed.

"Just what are you implying Goten?" asked Trunks.

"The female species love you Trunks," said Goten.

"Yeah," Trunks smirked, "too bad I only love you," he said as Goten blushed.

"You're sweet together," said Baba. "I really hope you two boys find what you're looking for."

"Thanks Baba," said Goten.

"So, how far are we from the library anyway?" asked Trunks.

"We should arrive in two days."

"What's this library like Baba?" asked Goten.

"It's a room of books about everything in the universe. It can be overwhelming but to book lovers it's paradise. It is guarded by two soldiers on the outside as well as in the inside. These soldiers make sure no books are taken out of the library, and they only let in people who are deemed worthy."

"What do they deem worthy?" asked Trunks.

"Beings with good intentions, and they will be the judge of that. They will go over your histories and ask you some questions to make their final decision," said Baba.

"So, there's a chance they won't let us in?" asked Trunks.

"Yes," said Baba.

"Well I think we'll make it Trunks,"said Goten.

"You should be more confident like your mate," Baba smiled.

Trunks sighed. "You're right. I just like to have all my bases covered."

"You need to relax Trunks, everything will work out?"

"Why are you so sure about that?" asked Trunks as Goten held his hand and smiled. Trunks heard his mate inside his head, and he said, 'I've always been sure about us.'


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 55

"We're here," said Trunks as he landed the ship at the Library Of Universal Knowledge.

"Wow! It's amazing," said Goten as he stepped off the ship with Trunks and Baba.

It was a grand castle made up of ancient stones from all over the universe, making the castle unique in its on right.

Walking up to the entrance, they saw the tall guards standing beside the door. Baba moved ahead of the boys to talk to the guards and came back to stand beside them.

"Who dares enter the castle?" asked one of the guards.

"Trunks Briefs."

"Goten Son."

"What is your business?" asked the other guard.

"We traveled all this way to repair our relationship," said Trunks.

"Hurt and pain is what our relationship has become. We seek knowledge that can change our saiyan heritage into something positive," said Goten.

The two guards came towards the demi-saiyans and one placed their hand on Trunks' head while the other placed their hand on Goten's head.

"We will look into your lives. Will you allow us to do so?" asked one of the guards.

"Yes," they both agreed.

"Close your eyes," said the other guard, "open your mind and hearts to us and all will be revealed."

With their hands raised and brought back to their sides, the guards had made their decision. "Trunks Briefs, Goten Son, you may enter the Library Of Universal Knowledge."

The two demi-siyans smiled and bowed with respect. "Thank you."

The doors opened for them and the couple walked towards them. When they noticed Baba wasn't coming with them, they turned around.

"This is something you two have to do alone. If you have any questions, the guards inside will be there to help you. Good luck!"

Goten smiled. "We can't thank you enough Baba."

"Yeah, you really came through for us," said Trunks.

Walking into the castle, their jaws dropped seeing the amount of books upon the shelves that seemed to go on forever. They were broken out of their amazement when the doors closed behind them. Looking at the guards in the room, the couple walked up to them.

"You have been deemed worthy of the library's knowledge," said one of the guards.

"Close your eyes and search your heart. The book or books you require will come to you," said the second guard as the demi-saiyans did as they were told. Open your eyes."

Two books floated before Trunks and Goten, and they reached out and each took one. Sitting down at one of the large wooden tables, their eyes skimmed the books.

"Severing the Bond," read Trunks. "Death is not the only option."

"Well, that sounds promising," said Goten.

"If each being in the relationship is unhappy, they can severe their bond to each other. This happens when each being decides to pursue someone else and bond with them, breaking the bond they once had together."

"Oh, I guess I spoke to soon."

"It just sounds like the easy way out to me," said Trunks. "Anyway, have you found anything yet?"

"Death is one option to break the bond. If you're looking for an untraditional option, time travel is an option. Travel back before the bond was created and prevent it from happening. Well that's not helpful at all," said Goten as he continued looking.

"Here's something else," said Trunks. "If your bond becomes violent in any way, the bond must be severed. Eventual death is possible. Keeping your distance won't help the situation, it will only exacerbate the situation. You can live with it, or you can fix it. Couples therapy will help the couple better understand why they feel the need to commit violence on one another," he sighed. "Well I guess that option isn't completely out of the question."

"True," Goten agreed as he came upon something. "Breaking a bond is not easy, but it doesn't have to be a life sentence. Bloodletting is an old but effective practice to severing the bond. Blood gives the bond life. When the blood is withdrawn from the body, doctors should be ready with the appropriate blood time to inject into the patient. This new blood is believed to flush out the intermingled blood of the mates, so the patient is left with their own blood."

"Well that sounds dangerous but I'm not sure we should rule it out. We're saiyans after all. I'm sure our bodies can endure the procedure. Plus there's nothing more in my book."

"Yeah, there's nothing else in here. It looks like we have to options."

"If the therapy doesn't work, then I guess we should consider the second option. Is there anything more specific about the procedure?" Trunks asked as Goten said yes and handed the book for Trunks to look over.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 56

They would land soon at the Briefs home. Trunks took this time to think about their options. 'Therapy seems like the logical step, but it seems like it could only appeal to our human side. Will it have an affect on two half saiyans?' he thought. 'Well I'm willing to do anything to stay together.'

"Couples therapy, who knew we would ever need that?" Goten said.

"Yeah I know. I mean we get along great for the most part. I guess now the only thing to do is find a therapist and make an appointment."

"How long do you think we'll need therapy? I mean is it something we'll need for the rest of our lives, or is it like months and we'll be all better?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll see," said Trunks as he kept track of their location. "Prepare to land."

The ship landed in the backyard of the Briefs home with little commotion. Walking out of the ship, Trunks was the last to step out as he capsuled the ship, putting it in his pocket. The couple faced Baba, who smiled at the two young men.

"Well I better be off. Good luck boys."

"Bye Baba," said Goten.

"And thanks again," said Trunks as he watched her take off.

Walking into his parent's house with Goten, the came into the kitchen to see Bulla and Uub in the kitchen studying.

Bulla turned around and smiled as she hopped off her seat and hugged her big brother. "Oh welcome home Trunks!" she exclaimed as he hugged his sister back.

"Thanks, it's good to be home," Trunks smiled.

"Did you guys find what you needed?" asked Uub.

"We hope so," said Goten.

"Well I'm sure that mom will be happy to know you both got back safe and sound," said Bulla. "She went out to the store with grandma, and dad should be around here somewhere. You know how he is. Anyway, have you eaten anything? I think you can clean out the fridge if you want. Mom and grandma will be refilling it soon enough."

"Cool. Thanks Bulla," said Goten as he raced towards the fridge.

"Hey don't start without me," said Trunks.

Bulla watched the couple raid the fridge and smiled. "Some things never change."

Bulla and Uub left the couple to hangout in the living room. They needed a break from all the studying they were doing. Trunks and Goten had finished cleaning out the fridge and joined Bulla and Uub in the living room.

"So, how was the trip?" asked Bulla.

"It was great," said Goten. "We're hopeful for the future." He smiled as a knock came to the door.

"I'll get it," said Trunks as he got up.

"Trunks!"

Trunks smiled. "Hey mom, how's it—AH!" Trunks yelled as his mom hugged him tight.

"Oh I'm so glad you're all right," said Bulma as she stepped back to look at her son. "You look hopeful," she smiled.

"Hi Bulma," said Goten as he walked up to mother and son.

"How are you sweetie?" she asked as she hugged him.

"Good. I think this trip was good for us," said Goten.

"Did you find answers?" asked Bulma

"Yes," said Trunks. "Couples therapy and blood letting."

"Blood letting!" exclaimed Bunny Briefs as she came in the door. "Just what is going on here?"

"Oh mom I'll catch you up. Lets get these capsules of groceries into the kitchen," said Bulma as she lead her mom into the kitchen. She gave her son a look that said we'll talk later, and Trunks understood.

Trunks and Goten walked inside their house, took off their shoes and jackets, and went to their bedroom to relax. Trunks stopped by the door as Goten lied down on the bed.

"Maybe I should relax in the guest room for now. You know until we feel like we can trust each other not to get violent."

Goten sighed as he sat up in bed. "You know this is one of the times I wish you weren't right," he smiled sadly.

"I know," said Trunks. "I love you."

"I love you to and get some sleep ok?"

"I will chibi, don't worry," he smiled before he walked to the room across the hall and lied down. He didn't have trouble getting to sleep this time.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 57

Trunks and Goten were sitting in the doctor's office, waiting for their names to be called. The silence made Trunks nervous and then he felt his mate's hand rubbing his back, and he smiled.

"It will be ok Trunks," Goten smiled.

"I'm just not that comfortable discussing our personal lives with a stranger."

"I know, but this could be good for us. I'll be with you the whole way. We're in this together, right?"

"Yes chibi," Trunks smiled as he took Goten's hand, "together," he said as another couple came into the office.

The couple sat down and started to fill out the forms given to them by the receptionist. They looked over to the other couple.

"Trunks, Goten?"

"Oh uh hey Erasa," said Goten.

"Well this is awkward," said Sharpner.

"Don't tell Gohan and Videl," said Erasa.

"I won't," said Goten. "Besides I don't think anything is wrong with therapy."

"So, you two need therapy?" asked Sharpner. "It doesn't look like it to me."

"You shouldn't take everything at face value," said Trunks.

"Well excuse me Mr. Attitude," said Sharpner.

"Ok, that's enough," said Erasa. "We're doing this for our son. We want to show him that we don't give up."

Goten smiled. "Well that's admirable."

"So, why did you two decide to go to couple's therapy?"

"It's personal," said Trunks.

"He means we'd rather not talk about it," said Goten,

"Trunks Briefs and Goten Son," announced the receptionist as Trunks and Goten got up and headed to the therapist's office.

"Good luck!" yelled Erasa.

"Welcome," said the the therapist. "I'm Dr. Hazen, please come in and sit," she said.

"Thank you," said Goten as he and Trunks sat down on a love seat couch.

"Well lets start with why you're both here today," said Dr. Hazen.

"To make our relationship better," said Trunks.

"We're violent in the bedroom and don't know why," said Goten. "It's causing us to separate from each other, and we want to be how we use to be, close."

"When you're violent, what are you thinking about in the moment?" asked the doctor.

"Nothing, I block it out because I can't handle it," said Goten.

"I think about how I want to stop it, but I can't. It's like I'm on the outside looking in. I accept it, but that doesn't mean I like it."

"From what you've both told me, it's possible you're both violent towards each other because you have unresolved issues, not only with each other but as individuals. The violence makes you feel in control and while dealing with your issues seems out of your control."

"That kind of makes sense," said Goten.

"I'm not so sure. Why has violence been that manifestation of our issues?"

"Well from what you filled out on the forms, you're both fighters by blood, saiyans I believe you said?" said the doctor.

"Yes, that information is personal," said Trunks.

"I understand Mr. Briefs."

"So, what's the next step Dr. Hazen?" asked Goten.

"We will confront your issues together and resolve them," said the doctor.

"So, do you really think you can help us?" asked Goten as Trunks smiled at his mate.

"If you're both committed to the process, I do believe I can help you both."

"Thank you doctor," Goten smiled. "You don't know how much this means to us."

"You're welcome. So the next session is when we'll start. This session I just wanted to get a feel for who you both are."

"So, what's your assessment of us then?" asked Trunks.

"We will talk about in your next session. Have a good day you two," she smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 58

Trunks was looking at his watch, looked to the therapist, and then looked towards the door. The silence was making him uneasy, but he wouldn't show it.

"Is he usually late?" asked Dr. Hazen.

"Not for the important things in life. He must have gotten held up at the bakery. It does get busy."

"Sorry, sorry I'm late," said Goten as he rushed into the office to see the amused face of his mate. "What?"

"I guess there was not time to clean up before you got here," said Dr. Hazen.

"Oh, sorry," he blushed. "I didn't want to be later then I all ready was, so I ran straight here," Goten said as he spotted a body length mirror in the room. "Whoa! I look like a storm hit me."

"A baking storm," Trunks chuckled as he took his long jacket and placed it over the love seat space.

"Thanks Trunks," Goten smiled as he sat down beside him while the therapist handed him a tissue. "Thank you doctor."

"Now Trunks I would like to start with you first. What unresolved issues do you have?"

"That's a fairly loaded question," said Trunks. "Well my relationship with my father has been a distant one right from the start. Over the years I've come to understand him better through my mother and living with him. Our relationship is better then it has been in years. There's always been one thing that bothered me. He's never told me he loves me, and I know through actions that he does but it would be nice to hear, even just once."

"Those three words that you've never heard from your father, do you think they somehow shaped the way you live your life?" asked the doctor.

"It did through my childhood, especially my adolescence. I started gaining popularity because of my name, and people would tell me they love me when they didn't know a thing about me. It made me wonder if my dad really loved me. I became guarded, even today I don't love or trust that many people. Love is not a word that should be thrown around."

"Have you talked to your father about this?"

"No. A part of me thinks he would just think I was being foolish. He's a hard man to read sometimes, unpredictable."

"You need to talk to him about this Trunks. You say he's unpredictable, so he might not react the way you expect."

"It's going to take some courage, but you can do it Trunks," said Goten.

Trunks sighed. "I guess I can't argue with both of you. Anyway I regret willingly giving myself to strangers. I'm angry that I could so easily just give into my saiyan instincts and have sex for all the wrong reasons. At the time I didn't care. I didn't stop to think how what I was doing was hurting the people I slept with and even then there was distance between me and them. There was never satisfaction, just going through the motions, not feeling anything at all."

"You're afraid of becoming like your father," said Dr. Hazen.

"He use to be a bad man, and that's not who he is today. My father worked really hard to conquer his demons with my mother, he still his to this very day, and that's admirable. I wouldn't say I was afraid I was becoming him. I was afraid I was becoming someone I wouldn't recognize anymore, someone my parents and grandparents would be ashamed of."

"Would you say you grew up to fast?"

"With my intellect and environment I would say yes. I knew I was in love with Goten the moment I sensed his ki, and I was just a baby myself. I couldn't really explain that to anyone. Who I am has always kept me at a distance from others. It wasn't really until Goten came along that I felt like I wasn't so alone."

"It seems Goten is connected to your happiness. This isn't always a good thing Trunks. We can't depend on people to be happy. You must find happiness within yourself and be happy for who you are today. Your issues stem from how you were raised. You give the world this cool, confident, arrogant face but alone you're not happy with the things you've done in your past. There were things out of your control, and that makes you angry, it makes you channel that anger onto Goten."

"So I should tell my parents what I've just told you?" said Trunks.

"They may be able to give you the answers you require to move on and find happiness with who you are now," said Dr. Hazen.

"Ok," said Trunks as he felt Goten's hand squeeze his shoulder in reassurance. Trunks smiled.

"Well it seems like Goten's nothing but supportive of this endeavor. That's a good thing, to know your partner is on your side completely," Dr. Hazen smiled.

"I want him to be happy, not just because of me. I know I was there for him for a lot of the darkest days in his life, but I always believed he would find his happiness."

"It's quite refreshing to see two people so in love. You don't see that much in my line of work these days."

"That's very nice of you to say," said Goten.

"Well our time is up for today. Goten we'll focus on you in your next session," Dr. Hazen said as she saw the couple out the door.

"See you later," said Trunks.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 59

"My mom and I were able to reconcile our relationship. She accepted Trunks as someone I love and care about. It's just hard to move on from her passing. It felt so quick, and I thought I would have more years to spend with her."

"You feelings are understandable Goten. It hasn't been long since her passing," said the doctor. "You're still grieving her loss, but you should feel good that you were able to mend your relationship before she died. She wouldn't want you to mourn her forever. It sounds like from what you've told me about your mother that she would want you to be happy and live your life."

"True. What I really regret is not being able to fix things with my grandpa. He died with hatred for me, and I was there when he killed himself. I'm not sure how to get passed that."

"He had his own demons it sounds like. They weren't yours to conquer. In the end I think he couldn't get passed them. He may not have liked the person you chose to love, but that was his problem, not yours."

"Before he knew about Trunks and I, he was a different person. He was happy and treated me well. I just wonder if he ever loved me at all or was it just the person he envisioned I'd grow up to be?"

"Yes, I believe he did love you Goten," said the doctor. "He may have claimed to hate you because of the choices you made in your life but in anger sometimes we say things we don't mean. Your grandpa was sick. It's possible he channeled his anger at you because he didn't like being sick."

"Um well actually my grandpa was a traditionalist. He believed in the husband, wife, children, and white picket fence."

"It doesn't mean he didn't love you Goten. You've spent years with the man, and he was there for you and loved you."

"Yeah, up to a point," said Trunks as he shook his head. "It's unacceptable to love your blood and then turn on them once you find out something you don't like about them. You're suppose to love your family unconditionally."

"Trunks, it's not always that simple," said the doctor.

"That man put my mate through hell. I don't care if he was sick. You don't do that to someone you claim to love and care for," said Trunks as he felt Goten's hand on his knee, and Trunks felt himself calm down.

"I know it wasn't right that way he treated Trunks and I, but I can't hold onto my anger. It's too exhausting, and I have to find a way to move on."

"It starts with accepting what he's done to you, acknowledging the way he was, and understanding that his life was not in your control. You're in control of your life. You have the right to be happy."

Trunks and Goten waked out of the therapist office, heading to the parking lot and eventually to Trunks' car.

"Trunks?"

"I know I got a little heated in our session today. It won't happen again."

"I understand how you feel, but I can't hate him anymore. It takes up too much of my energy. You need to learn how to let go of the things from your past that are holding you down."

Trunks sighed. "It's hard to let go, but I guess I need to talk to my parents."

"I agree," Goten smiled as he got in the car.

Sitting in the driver's seat, Trunks shut the door. Starting the car, he pulled out of the parking lot and headed home. The drive was silent.

"Do you want me to be with you when you talk to them?"

"No," Trunks smiled, "but I appreciate your offer. I have to do this on my own. Plus I don't think my father will take me seriously if you're there holding my hand."

Goten laughed. "Yeah, he'd definitely make fun of us but I would do it anyway, for you Trunks."

"Hey I thought I was the charming one," Trunks smiled.

"I learn from the best," Goten said and then they both laughed.

Pulling up to their home, Trunks parked and turned off the car. Looking over to his mate, he grabbed him by the shirt, kissed him passionately on the lips, and then let go him go.

"Wh—what was that for?" blushed Goten.

"We haven't slept in the same room or had sex for a while now. I really needed to do that chibi," said Trunks as he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car, shutting the door behind him.

Goten did the same as he followed Trunks into their house. "I know it's been hard, no pun intended, but we can do this Trunks."

"You mean you can do this. It just seems like not having sex doesn't affect you at all."

"I do want to Trunks, but sex is not like breathing to me. It's like you need it to survive. There's more to a relationship then just sex."

"I wish sex wasn't like breathing to me, but there's something about you. When we connected physically, it was about you and me being on a level that only we can understand. The way you look, smell, and taste is just intoxicating. Ok, now I sound like I'm addicted to you."

"I love you," Goten said as he kissed him passionately.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 60

Trunks woke up to the smell of blood. Sitting up, he grimaced in pain, recognizing the fresh wounds all over his nude body. Looking beside him, he gasped at the condition of his mate lying next to him. 'He looks terrible,' he thought as he felt something alarming, the weak ki of his mate.

"Goten, wake up!" he yelled. "GOTEN!" he screamed before he took Goten's pulse. "He's alive, but his pulse is weak. Shit!" he exclaimed as he gathered his mate in his arms and made his way to the medical room he had installed in the house.

Hooking him up to an IV drip and the machine, he heard the sound of steady beats. He got to work on cleaning Goten's wounds and then took care of his own. He decided to use the shower in the medical room to get clean and came out fully dressed. He brought a pair of boxers and put them on his mate as well as a blanket to cover him.

Sitting down by his bedside, Trunks sighed. 'How could I let this happen? I knew I should have gone straight to the guest room when we got home but no I couldn't listen to my rational instincts.'

"Tr—Trunks?"

"Chibi," he sighed in relief as he held his hand. "I'm sorry."

"I—I think I should be sorry," he winced as he shifted his body. "I believe my kiss set us off."

"So we can't even kiss now? This is getting ridiculous," Trunks said as he stood up. "I guess we shouldn't touch each other either or be in the same room."

"Trunks, it's going to be ok and that's a little ridiculous. I know it's hard right now, but it will be worth it. Once we overcome or issues, I think we'll be better off."

"All right I guess we should have some ground rules then until we're better. No kissing, sex, or touching. God what kind of relationship is that?" Trunks groaned in frustration.

"I'm not sure touch is out of the question as long as its innocent," said Goten as he sat up.

"Ok," said Trunks as he sat next to his mate, taking his hand in his and feeling Goten squeeze it. "You know before this happened, I was thinking of talking to my parents today."

"You still should Trunks. You need to resolve your issues, not only for us but for yourself."

"It seems like you're closer to resolution. Are you going to be ok if I leave you to your own devices?" Trunks smirked as he got up.

"I'm not some delicate flower Trunks. I'm half-saiyan to you know."

"I'm half-saiyan to, and I can't help my protective nature. I'll see you later chibi. I love you," he said as he made his way out the door and to his parents' home.

Inside the house Trunks could sense his parents and his grandparents while Bulla's was away from the house and in the city with Uub. Walking into the kitchen, he saw his grandma cooking while his grandpa read the paper at the table.

"Great to see you my boy," said Dr. Briefs.

"You to grandpa."

"Why don't you sit down and join us for breakfast? I'm sure your parents will be down soon," said Bunny as she put some plates on the table.

"No thanks. I'm actually here to to talk to mom and dad. I guess I should let them eat first," said Trunks as he sat down beside his grandpa.

"Have you eaten all ready?" asked Bunny.

"No, but you refused to cook meals for my mate, so I refuse your cooking."

"Young man! I—

"Grandma, please lets not start. Just accept what is and move on."

"What's going on here?" demanded Bulma as she entered the room.

"Mom, I need to talk to you and dad. "You and dad better eat first because this could take a while," Trunks said as Vegeta came through the door.

"Ok," said Bulma.

"Fine," said Vegeta as he dug into his breakfast.

Looking at her son, she felt something was off. "Trunks, what happened?"

"I—I almost killed Goten," he said as he looked at his lap. "He was bleeding out on the bed when I woke up this morning."

"Is he all right?"

"Yeah I got him patched up. He's relaxing at home, but—anyway you know Goten and I have been going to therapy? There's some things I need to resolve with you both, so I can move on with my life with Goten."

"We'd be happy to help, wouldn't we Vegeta?" said Bulma.

"Of course, now let me eat in peace woman."

"I'm just happy to see you and Goten working hard for your relationship," said Dr. Briefs as he is grandson smiled at him. Looking at his wife, he knew Bunny could care less what happened.

Bulma decided her lab was a good place to talk. His parents settled down on the couch she had put in when she needed a break fro her projects. Trunks felt his nerves as he sat down across from them, but he took a breath in and then out.

"I know this isn't easy for you Trunks," said Bulma. "It's all right."

"I'm sorry. I know I haven't always been easy to deal with growing up."

Bulma laughed. "Sweetie you weren't half as much trouble as your father."

"Excuse me!" exclaimed Vegeta. "You're weren't exactly easy to put up with either Bulma."

"Well that's good to know," smiled Trunks. "Anyway I have some things to get off my chest. I—I've been unhappy for a long time, and it has to do with things in my past that I haven't dealt with."

"Oh Trunks, why didn't you tell us? How long have you been unhappy?" asked Bulma.

"I thought I was handling it but even I make mistakes. I remember being young, but I'm not sure when exactly it started. I always felt different from other people. There was and always will be that distance. When I was younger, it bothered me. Thank God I had Goten. He kept me anchored. I just wanted to be like everyone else when I was a kid, but I think it manifested in how I grew up, even now it's hard to trust people."

"We didn't make life easy for you Trunks," said Bulma. "You're a half-saiyan genius that I love very much, and I wouldn't change it for the world. I'm sorry I couldn't make your life simpler, but I'm willing to help any way I can now," she said as she squeezed her son's hand.

"Thanks mom."

"Your mother's right. Whatever we can do to support you now, we will do," said Vegeta.

"I really appreciate that dad. I—well you're—

"It's no secret that I haven't always treated you the way a father should treat his son. I've made you feel lost, abandoned, and unloved. I can imagine that's why you've been difficult to raise when you hit puberty. You've felt unhappy, angry, resentful, cold, and distant. You've done things you're not so proud of. My pride got in the way of what was important, and I'm sorry Trunks for making you feel like you weren't good enough. You've grown into a fine man and strong saiyan."

"I love you father."

"I love you to Trunks."

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Bulma. "I—I can't believe you said it. I—she hugged her husband.

"The last thing I want to do is broadcast it Bulma. You should all know how I feel by now, but I know you needed to hear from me Trunks. I've always known, but those words have never been easy for me to say."

Trunks walked back to his home in good spirits. Walking in the door, he was surprised to see Gohan had been waiting for him. He could tell by the look on Gohan's face that he was not happy.

"Gohan?" said Trunks as he sensed his mate's stable ki in their bedroom. 'He must be sleeping.'

"What happened to him Trunks? Those wounds look fresh and deliberate."

"They were."

"You look pretty beat up yourself. What's been going on? Goten wouldn't tell me."

Trunks sighed. "It's because he knows you wouldn't be happy with the answer."

"I don't care what the answer is Trunks. I want to know what's going on with my brother now."

"Our sex life has become violent recently. We went with Baba to search for answers of how we could prevent it from happening any further. We're in therapy now, and we're hoping it will help."

"It looks like you've done some real damage to my brother."

"I wish I could take it all back, but I can't. We're taking precautions, so we won't be tempted to sleep together. We sleep in separate room, and we don't kiss. This is what our life has become now until we're healed."

"I'm sorry that you're both struggling in your relationship but what if it's not enough?"

"A book suggested bloodletting, but that's only a last resort because it's more risky."

"It is dangerous. People have died from the procedure," said Gohan.

"Well I hope we don't get to that point," said Trunks as he got up and went to the kitchen for something to eat. "Has Goten eaten? I can try and make him something?"

Gohan laughed. "He was cooking before I came over. I think he left you some food in the fridge."

Trunks smiled as he took out the food container and put them on the kitchen island. "He really is something else. Sometimes I don't think I deserve him."

"It's not true Trunks. You do deserve my brother. You've always been there for him in ways no one else ever could."

"I just love him so much, and I don't want to lose him Gohan."

"I don't think you'll ever lose him Trunks. Your bond is deeper then anything I've ever seen. As long as you two are willing to fight for it, then you can't lose. You're half-saiyan after all."

"Thanks for the encouragement Gohan," said Trunks as he saw Gohan off and watched him take off home.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 61

A celebration was in order for the President of Capsule Corp. His line of Capsule Corporation airline planes would be unveiled to the world live on TV tomorrow morning. When Trunks had told his mother the news, she was insistent on throwing a party in honor of this major accomplishment tomorrow night.

Lying awake in the guest bedroom, he found himself unable to sleep. Tomorrow was a big day for him, and he need some sleep. Rolling over to his side, he noticed the empty space and sighed as he sat up in bed. It was getting harder and harder for him not to be with his mate, but therapy had been going well. He was hoping for the best.

Getting out of bed, he walked into the kitchen to see his mate eating some ice cream from the carton and he smiled. "Hey chibi, what's keeping you up at night?"

"I was hungry," Goten blushed as he looked at his ice cream. "What about you? You have that important unveiling tomorrow. Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"It's a bit overwhelming, but it's nothing I haven't done before. I've unveiled plenty of projects, and mom's even throwing a party tomorrow night inviting God knows who."

"So, what's wrong Trunks?" Goten asked softly.

"I don't like sleeping in separate rooms. I want to be able to kiss you and touch you anytime I want without violent consequences, and I guess I'm not a very patient man."

Goten smiled. "I know, and I'm sorry it has to be this way for now. I want the same things as you, but we have to control ourselves."

"I'm doing my best, and I guess I'm going to have to train more with my dad. It might be the only way to wear me out to the point of exhaustion. I just wonder why you seem to have more control."

"Easy. I was taught how to be in control. Mom and dad were good teachers," he smiled sadly.

"I know how much you miss them. I'm sure they're both really proud of you."

"Thanks Trunks," he smiled as he got up, washed his spoon, put it back where it belonged, and put the ice cream back in the fridge.

"You're welcome chibi. So, you think you'll be able to be at the reveal tomorrow morning?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Trunks. You've worked really hard for this, and I'm proud of you. You know I'll be there in the crowd cheering you on."

"Well goodnight chibi. I love you."

"I love you to Trunks. Get some sleep ok. I'll see you in the morning," Goten said as he left the kitchen for his bedroom. Lying down, he worried about his mate but he wouldn't give up on him.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 62

"Today, I give you the Capsule Corporation airplane," said Trunks as it was unveiled to the public. "It will fly all over the world. I'm so happy you can all be here to share in my dream and with the help of my talented team, we were able to make this dream a reality. After he explained in more detail what the plane can do and the features of the plane, he took questions from the audience. The questions started off about the plane, and Trunks was prepared for that.

"Mr. Briefs, is it true that your relationship is on the rocks?" asked one reporter.

"We're here to talk about my latest project. My personal life is my business," said Trunks.

"Mr. Briefs does this mean you'll be back on the market soon?" asked another reporter.

"No. Any questions about this business venture?" asked Trunks.

"What's next for the brilliant Trunks Briefs?" smirked Goten.

Trunks smiled at him. "Oh I don't know, living happily ever after I suppose."

Goten smiled and then a microphone was shoved in his face. "You're in a relationship with Mr. Briefs?"

"Yes," sais Goten. "I'm very proud of what he's accomplished, and that's why I'm here today."

"What's your sex life like with Mr. Briefs?" asked another reporter.

"All right that's enough," said Bulma as she took Goten by the arm and led him away from the swarm of reporters.

"Well I thank you for coming," said Trunks. "The Capsule Corporation airline will be coming out in the Summer. We'll keep you updated. Thank you again," he said as he walked by a bunch of flashing cameras and eager reporters. Getting into his car with Goten and his family, the driver headed to the Briefs home. Trunks sighed as he sat back in his seat. "I didn't expect it to be so crazy today. Someone always has to ask about my personal life."

"Sorry sweetie it comes with being a Briefs," said Bulma as she smiled. "I'm proud you know. You both handled yourselves quite well with the reporters."

Bulla laughed. "Yeah, I almost thought for a minute that you were going to rip off their heads with your bare hands," she said as Vegeta smirked.

"I wanted to, believe me," said Trunks, "but I'm not looking to ruin my reputation."

"I can't believe how blunt some of those reporters were. I mean they really want to know everything about you," said Goten.

"Yeah well you're the only one who gets the pleasure," Trunks smiled as his hand found Goten's.

Trunks was shocked to see the turnout for the party his mother threw in his honor. He was a bit overwhelmed by it all, but he would put that aside to enjoy the party and interacting with friends and family on this special day.

"Mom went overboard," said Bulla as she stood beside her big brother.

"Yeah she does that for the ones she loves," said Trunks.

"Well I'm really proud of you big brother. You work hard, to hard if you ask me," smiled Bulla.

"I'm doing what I love. It's hardly considered work."

"Whatever," she said as she rolled her eyes. "I'm going to find Uub. See you later."

"Later," he said as he took a chance to sneak away from the party and into the house.

"And where do you think you're going young man?" asked his mother with her arms resting on her hips.

"I just needed some time alone. There's a lot of people out there," said Trunks as he sat down in the living room. Trunks smiled. "Sometimes I think you like to make up excuses to get everyone together."

"That's partly true Trunks," said Bulma as she sat down beside her son, "but I think you deserve this party. You've accomplished so much, and I love celebrating my kids' accomplishments."

"Believe me mom I know," Trunks smiled. "Thank you for caring so much mom."

"You're welcome sweetie," said Bulma as she got up. "I'm going to look for your father. I'm sure he had the same idea as you."

Trunks got up from the couch and went back outside to the party. He found his mate under his favorite tree with some food in his lap. Walking over to his mate, he leaned on the tree and smiled. "So this is the reason you came to the party?"

"You got me Trunks," Goten smiled as Trunks sat beside him.

"I know today wasn't exactly perfect, but—

"I don't care. Today I only cared about supporting you and your project. Those reporters' questions don't matter."

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Trunks smirked.

"Yeah," smiled Goten, "quite a lot actually."

"I hope I can show you how much someday, Goten."

"You will," Goten said, reaching for Trunks' hand. "I'll be right there to show you to."


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 63

Goten just got off from work to see Gohan waiting for him outside the bakery. "Hey Gohan, what bring you by?"

"Trunks told me what's been happening in your relationship. Why couldn't you tell me?"

"Honestly, I was afraid of how you would react. What did you say to Trunks?"

"Relax, we left on good terms. I don't like what's happening, but you two seem to be handling it well. You know I'm not going to like everything you do Goten, but I'm still going to be there to support you. I'm your brother."

"I know, and I'm sorry I wasn't the one to tell you."

"It's all right. So, are you heading home?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty beat. I'm going to go home, eat, and then pass out."

"See you later Goten."

"Bye Gohan."

Seeing the GR in his view, he noticed the light on through the windows. He knew Vegeta was in there training like always, but he was surprised to sense Trunks' energy in there as well. 'Something's up. He doesn't train this late in the evening.' Making his way to the Briefs home, Goten knocked on the door. Stepping back, he watched the door open.

"Hi sweetie," said Bulma, "come in. I think there's some leftovers that the robots made."

"Thanks, but I—he looked out to the backyard.

"Trunks got off from work early and went straight to the GR. I was going to go in after him, but Vegeta insisted on dealing with Trunks himself.I'm guessing he's getting out some aggression."

"I guess being the president of a company can be stressful for anyone."

"You're worried, aren't you?" asked Bulma.

"He doesn't usually train this late and for this long," said Goten as he stood up and washed his dishes. "Thank you for the leftovers Bulma."

"You'll talk to him, won't you?"

Goten smiled. "Of course Bulma," he said before he made his way outside and headed home. Before he made it there, he heard the door to the GR open and looked to see Trunks coming out shirtless and sweaty. He couldn't look away as he looked his mate up and down, feeling himself blush as Trunks' eye met his. 'Oh boy I'm in trouble,' he thought as he watched Trunks coming towards. He could feel his heart racing. "Trunks."

"I'm just trying to exhaust myself, so I don't get the urge to hurt you," Trunks sighed. "I know how bad that sounds."

"I'm sorry you're suffering because of me," said Goten.

Trunks smirked. "Looks like I'm not the only one chibi. I saw you looking at me."

"Don't flatter yourself," said Goten. "I just wanted to make sure you were all right."

"That's very sweet of you chibi," said Trunks as he walked passed him to the house.

Following Trunks inside their house, Goten shut the door behind him as he decided to get ready for bed. Changing into his pajamas, he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. Once that was over with, he got into bed and brought the covers over his body and sighed as he heard the shower from the guest room go on. 'God, why is he doing this to me?' Goten groaned as he rolled over in bed.

Trunks got out of the shower, wrapped himself in a towel, and snuck into the bedroom to grab some clothes. He could practically smell his mate's arousal in the air and felt his urges coming to the surface. 'N—no I—I'm stronger then this,' he thought as he left the bedroom and walked into the guest room. 'That was close. I could have done something I'd regret in the morning.'

Fully clothed Trunks got into bed. He was tired, but his urges were stronger than ever. He sighed in frustration. 'God I hate being a saiyan!'

"Trunks?"

"What are you doing here chibi?"

"I think I can help."

"I know you can, but that's the problem."

"I'm not talking about sex Trunks."

"Oh well I'm open to almost anything."

"Do you think we can just cuddle without violent sex being the result?"

"I don't know. We've never tried it. I just assumed any form of contact would be trouble."

Goten slid into bed right beside Trunks and moved his body, so it was against Trunks'. He heard Trunks sigh in relief as he felt Trunks' sniffing him. Goten laughed. "You sure are strange Trunks."

"Shut up I'm enjoying this," said Trunks as his arms went around Goten's waist, holding him close.

"All right Trunks just relax and lets get some sleep," he said as he felt Trunks' kiss on his cheek.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 64

Trunks woke up to find his mate asleep in his arms and what he noticed made him smile. 'We're clothed and— he let go of Goten and made his way to the bathroom, inspecting his body. 'No wounds,' he thought as he walked back to the bed.

Inspecting what he could of his sleeping mate, he smiled. 'No fresh wounds on him either. This is good, not it's great!' he exclaimed as he got back into bed. He sighed, and he watched Goten roll over into his body. Trunks wrapped his arms around him.

Goten woke up to a warmth he hadn't felt in a long time and then he realized why as he tried to move away, but he stopped struggling as he realized he was still clothed. Shifting his body to face Trunks, he could see that his sleeping mate was wearing clothes and had no wounds. "I—I can't believe it, we just slept through the night."

"I'm just surprised as you are chibi," he said as he felt his mate's fear. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

"Wh—what do you think this means?"

"I think it means we're heading in the right direction," Trunks smiled as he leaned in closer to Goten's face. "Lets test the waters, shall we?" said Trunks as his lips pressed up against Goten's. When he pulled back, he looked at Goten.

"Anything?" asked Goten.

Trunks smirked. "It was nice, but I don't feel the need to attack you. I still want to have sex with you, but I don't feel any violent urges."

"I feel the same way," Goten smiled as he sat up in bed. "This is great! We should celebrate," said Goten as he got up from bed. "I'll make a breakfast of all our favorites, and oh wait minute," he said as he looked at his watch. "I have work in an hour. I—I'll just make something quick for both of us. I know oh I'll make a special dinner tonight. What do you think Trunks?"

"Sounds good chibi but I'd like to make a special request after dinner."

"Ok, what is—he looked at Trunks and knew what he was thinking. "I um well I don't know Trunks."

"Lets just see what happens tonight. I promise if anything goes wrong, I'll keep my distance. I'll even stay in my parents' house. We need to find out if therapy is really helping us or if we need more time."

"I hate when you make a good point, fine," he sighed.

"Well don't sound too excited Goten."

"I don't want to end up disappointed if it doesn't work out Trunks," he said as he felt Trunks hug him from behind.

Goten was dreading the end of his workday, but he put his worry out of his mind while he baked and helped customers in the bakery. His shift was over so fast he wondered if he had worked at all today. As he made his way out of the bakery, Videl came out behind him, locking up while placing the closed sign on the door.

"Hey Goten, everything ok?" asked Videl.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You looked a little on edge at work today, luckily I don't think anyone noticed but me. So, what's going on?"

"Did Gohan talk to you about Trunks and I?"

"Yes, he told me. I was quite startled at first when he told me, but your saiyans. You're both strong. I know you'll get through this."

"Well we might have all ready gotten through it. We're uh testing that out tonight if you now what I mean," Goten blushed.

"Oh, are you sure that's wise?"

"No, but we have to try. We're never going to know for sure if therapy is helping us."

"You seem really nervous about this."

"I almost died the last time we had sex. You can see why I'm a little hesitant."

"Oh my god I didn't know that."

"I'm fine really Videl. I'll be all right. I'll see you tomorrow ok."

"All right see you tomorrow Goten," said Videl as she got into her car and drove home.

Taking his time walking home, Goten could feel his heart beating fast. 'Calm down Goten it will be ok. You know Trunks wouldn't suggest sex if he didn't think we'd be all right.' He took a breath in and then out and continued his walk home.

Seeing the Briefs home in sight, he knew he would be home in no time. The closer he got, he could see the lights were not on at home yet. 'Trunks isn't home yet,' he thought as walked up the path to the door. Unlocking the door, he walked in, turned on the lights, took off his shoes, and saw the kitchen in his sight.

Concentrating on the meal at hand, his thoughts drifted off to the back of his mind. When he was working with food, he blocked out everything. He felt relaxed and at peace, but those feeling went away when he heard the door open. He could feel the butterflies kick in once again.

"Hey Goten, I'm home," said Trunks as he came into the kitchen. "Dinner smells great chibi I'll be right back. I just want to get changed."

Before Goten knew it, dinner was over. Washing the dishes, he felt nervous as he knew what would happen tonight. 'I'm probably worrying for nothing,' he thought as he placed the last dish on the drying rack. After he washed his hands, he turned off the sink and turned around to notice it had been strangely quite. 'Where did Trunks disappear to?' he wondered.

Making his way to the bedroom, he opened the door to see the lights off but many candles lit around the room. Goten smiled at Trunks' effort. 'He's trying to set the mood.'

"I was trying to make it as comfortable as I could. I know you've been stressing all day."

"It's very thoughtful of you Trunks. I'm sorry I've been acting so worried."

"It's ok. I understand, but I want to get you relaxed. Maybe you should get into your pajamas and just lie down with me on the bed."

"All right," smiled Goten as he walked into their walk in closet to change.

Trunks rested on their bed in his gray sweatpants and no shirt. Hearing the sound of the closet door open, he smiled at his mate's attire. "You've never looked hotter."

"Oh shut up Trunks!" Goten blushed as he jumped onto the bed in his flannel pajamas and lied beside his mate.

"I really do prefer you in nothing at all, but I'm trying to ease you into this."

"You know you never use to be this understanding."

"Well that's when we were just friends. We're mates know. It comes with certain perks," he smiled.

"Ok. So, what do you want to do now?" asked Goten.

"I'm going to straddle you," said Trunks as he moved from beside Goten to on top of him, his legs resting beside Goten's waist. "Now," he said as his face came closer to Goten's, "I'm going to kiss you," he said as his lips met Goten's in a passionate kiss, causing Goten to moan.

When Trunks was about to move his lips away, he felt Goten reciprocate the kiss as he brought Trunks' legs around his waist as he sat up in bed. While this was going on, Goten's hands caressed the bare skin of Trunks' back. Running out of air, Goten moved away from Trunks' lips to breathe. "Wow," said Goten.

Trunks smiled at him before he moved the collar of his pajamas down and started to attack Goten's neck with his lips. He started with light kisses before his teeth grazed the skin, causing Goten to cry out in pleasure. When he was finished with his assault to his mate's neck, he was surprised to see Goten taking off his shirt. "So far so good chibi," he smiled. "No violent tendencies."

"I don't feel the urge either," smiled Goten as Trunks moved himself off his mate, lied down beside him, and removed the only articles of clothing he was wearing.

Trunks was amused by his mate's reaction. His whole face went red as he lied his head on Trunks' bare chest. Trunks watched as Goten moved his fingers delicately over his pecks, abs, and then stopped just before his manhood. Trunks groaned. "Chi—chibi, come on," whined Trunks.

Goten smirked at his mate before he took Trunks's member into his hand and messaged it slowly, amused by Trunks's agitation. When his hand moved faster, he felt Trunks' pleasure by his touch. He stopped abruptly before he lowered his mouth onto Trunks's member and started sucking him off.

Trunks came inside Goten's mouth and watched as he swallowed. "Oh god chibi," he breathed as Goten removed his mouth and rested back on Trunks' chest. "It's your turn chibi."

Goten laughed. "Maybe you want to catch your breath first Trunks."

"Oh you think it's funny?" Trunks grinned before he pulled Goten's body done and moved on top of him, his hands resting on the waist band of Goten's pajama pants. He moved them agonizingly slow off of Goten's body as he heard him sigh in frustration.

"Tru—Trunks, please!" exclaimed Goten as he felt the air hit his bare body and he shivered, feeling Trunks' mouth around his member. "OW!" he screamed as Trunks sucked him off with such intensity that he felt hot all over his body. "I—I AH!" he moaned as he came into Trunks' mouth.

Trunks gathered Goten into his arms, feeling his mate's breathing. Eventually Goten's breaths became calm as his eyes moved to Trunks'. "Exhausted?" smirked Trunks.

"Ju—just give me a minute," Goten sighed as he buried his face into Trunks' chest. He felt Trunks' hand caress his back.

Trunks didn't mind the wait. He felt hopeful for the first time in a long time. It felt right to be like this with his mate in his arms where he belonged.

"Trunks, I'm ready," Goten said as he felt his mate's excitement.

Trunks got on top of his mate. "Do you want me to prep you or—

"No, I want you inside me right now Trunks," he said with a desperation Trunks had never seen before.

"All right," said Trunks as he plunged inside his mate, causing both of them to groan. Once he was inside Goten, he didn't waste anytime as he moved at a pace that brought Goten to ecstasy. He could hear Goten screaming his name until his throat became raw as Trunks came.

Trunks pulled out and lied beside Goten, catching his breath, and Goten moved on top of Trunks and entered him, causing Trunks to cry out in surprise before joining Goten in the pure bliss of their bodies becoming one. "G—GOTEN!" Trunks moaned as he felt Goten release inside of him. When he realized Goten had removed himself from his body, he gathered his mate into his arms once again, brought the covers over their sweaty bodies, and went to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 65

 ** _"_** ** _Ch—chibi. Wake up!" screamed a frantic Trunks as he did everything in his power to wake up his bloody and bruised mate._**

 ** _There was blood all over his hands, but he ignored it as his desperation took over. Exhausted and heart broken he couldn't look away from his mate who was not breathing anymore. 'He—he died by my hands. I don't deserve to live!" he cried in pain._**

 ** _Dragging his mate's body into his arms, he held him close and cried until his throat went raw. It hurt to scream, so he just rocked Goten back and forth in his arms. "Yo—you were everything to me, and I destroyed you."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Like father, like son Trunks."_**

 ** _Trunks looked up to see a monster from his father's nightmares. "Wh—why are you here? You have no business being here Frieza."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Love is for the weak. You obviously got rid of him for a reason," said Frieza._**

 ** _"_** ** _No! Get out of my head you—my head. This is a dream."_**

 ** _"_** ** _You're a lot smarter then your father. I'll give you that, but it doesn't mean that this won't come to pass someday."_**

 ** _"_** ** _You're wrong!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Am I? It seems that your mate wasn't strong enough to handle you. It's because of this that he is dead."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Stop talking! Just stop it!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes, all that rage can be put to good use. I couldn't control your father completely, but I see potential in you."_**

 ** _"_** ** _What are you talking about? This isn't even real. You're long dead and have been that way for years now."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Am I? Are you sure about that?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _There's no way you're alive. I'm sure my father would have known. He's paranoid like that."_**

 ** _"_** ** _See you soon Trunks."_**

"Trunks! TRUNKS!" yelled Goten as Trunks opened his eyes. "Oh thank god. Are you all right? I couldn't get you up. I—I think you were having a nightmare, and—

"You—you're alive," said Trunks as he held Goten in his arms.

"Yeah Trunks, we made it," Goten smiled. "That must have been some nightmare you had," he said as he rubbed Trunks' back. "Are you ok?" he asked as he pulled away from Trunks.

"I'm so relieved," Trunks smiled.

"Good, because I think you have work in an hour."

"Oh," he said in disappointment.

Goten could see Trunks was still reeling from his nightmare and wanted to distract him. "Hey Trunks, I was thinking we could shower together to save tim—AH!" he screamed as Trunks took him in his arms and ran to the bathroom.

Dropping Goten on his feet in the shower, Trunks joined him and turned on the water. He wasted no time in bringing Goten's body against his. Trunks smiled. "You know I remember everything we did last night. It's a nice feeling."

Goten blushed. "It was but maybe we should get ready for work. I don't mean to be a downer."

"It's ok chibi," he smiled. "One of us has to be responsible."

They made out heavily for a while until Goten made him wash his hair and body. It was a pleasurable experience for him and was very relaxing at the same time. Goten returned the favor and washed his mate.

In the bedroom once again, Trunks couldn't keep his hands off Goten's wet and naked body as he kissed him hungrily and knocked him on his back on the bed. Moving on top of him, Trunks smirked.

"Oh no Trunks, we don't have time for this. We'll both be late for work."

"You worry too much chibi," Trunks said as he kissed him.

"I love you so much Trunks but if I'm late for work, Videl will have my head. I don't want to get in trouble."

Trunks smirked. "Now where have I hard that before?"

"Tonight we can continue this but right now I need to get dressed."

Trunks sighed. "All right fine you win," he said as he got off his mate and headed to the closet. "Don't tell my dad I said that."

Goten laughed. "I promise, and I promise you can do whatever you want to me tonight."

"You sure know how to make me happy chibi. I love you to Goten." He kissed Goten passionately on the lips.

Fresh and fully dressed Trunks and Goten went their separate ways to work.

Trunks had work to distract him from his nightmare but every time he had some free time, it all came rushing back to him. 'I wonder if I should tell father. Frieza couldn't be alive, could he?' he thought as a knock interrupted his thoughts. "Come in," Trunks announced.

"Your father was quite insistent," said his secretary.

"It's fine. Thank you," he said to his secretary as his father came into his office.

"I still think it's ludicrous to make an appointment to see my own son."

"It's procedure dad. So, what brings you by?" asked Trunks as he sat down at his desk.

"Besides the screaming heard from your home last night. Your mother thought something was wrong until I assured her your energies were not violent towards one another."

Trunks blushed. "Oh sorry about that. I knew I forgot to install the sound proof boards in the bedroom. So, was there something else?"

"Your energy felt quite chaotic in the morning. Was it a nightmare?"

"I don't know if it was a nightmare or something that will comes to pass."

"What is it son?"

"I killed Goten. As I was holding his bruised, battered, and dead body in my arms, I saw Frieza."

"What!"

"Father, are you sure he's dead? And why would he be in my nightmare?"

"What did he tell you Trunks?"

"That the death of my mate would come to pass someday by my hands. That love is for the weak, and my rage could be useful to him. He said he would be seeing me soon."

Vegeta close his eyes to concentrate on Frieza's energy. It was difficult, but he needed to know for sure if that monster was dead. If he didn't sense Frieza, then he was truly dead. 'There. No! It's to possible. How does that monster keep coming back to life.'

"Father?"

"Frieza's alive."

"Alive? No, that's not possible. Do you know where he is now?"

"You said he was coming to see you. He's coming to earth, and we must prepare. There's no time to waste Trunks. I'll let your mother know what's going on, and I'm sure she'll let everyone else know. You should go tell your mate and bring him home at once. We all need to train as soon as possible."

Trunks wrapped up things at Capsule Corporation and made his way to his mate's work. Walking into the bakery, Trunks could tell how busy it was but he was on a mission. As soon as his eyes met Goten's, who was working upfront today, he knew his mate meant business.

"What's going on Trunks?" asked Goten as he lead Trunks into the backroom.

"Is Videl here today to?" asked Trunks.

"I'm here everyday Trunks," she smiled. "What's going on?"

"Frieza's alive, and he's coming to earth. My dad is letting my mother know and by the time she knows, everyone else will know. We have to prepare to fight him. That's why I'm here. We don't know when he'll be here, so we need to train right now."

"Why do you think he's coming to earth?" asked Videl. "I mean from what Gohan told me he'd probably have a score to settle with Goku, and he's gone."

"We're what's left, and I'm sure taking out his friends and family would give that monster great satisfaction," said Trunks.

"Doesn't he have a long history with your dad Trunks?" asked Goten.

"All these questions aren't going to change the fact that he's coming. Goten we need to go now," said Trunks.

"This has to do with your nightmare, doesn't it?" asked Goten.

"Yes, and I'll catch you up later."

"All right you two go. I can handle the bakery," said Videl. "I'll let Gohan know what's going on."

"Thanks Videl," said Goten.

Landing in the backyard of the Briefs home, they saw Vegeta waiting for them at the GR and Uub was with him.

"I'm not about to tell you all how serious this is," said Vegeta. "You've heard about what Frieza is capable of from me. We may have to give this battle everything we have. Bulma has let everyone know what's going on. They are all preparing themselves as they should. We must as well."

Bulma watched her husband, son, Uub, and Goten enter the GR. Her heart sunk. She didn't know if she could stand to lose her family, but she was determined to help them in battle by making the best saiyan armor a warrior could wear. She would make sure they stayed safe in her own way. While it would distract her, it wouldn't stop her from worrying. She knew better then to ask them to stay and not fight. She knew what it would mean for the inhabitants of earth, death. Walking towards her lab, she asked her daughter and parents to join her in the lab. She just wanted to make sure they were safe.

"Well that was exhausting," said Trunks as he walked into his bedroom along with Goten. "I don't think I've ever been this sore and tired before." His eyes went to the bed, and he let himself fall face first onto the bed.

"Yeah," Goten smiled. "I forgot how good it feels to spar that hard," he said as he went into the bathroom.

Trunks turned his head on the bed to see Goten enter the bathroom. He groaned as he willed his tired body up and followed his mate into the bathroom. Hearing the shower running, Trunks removed his clothes and joined Goten in the shower. Trunks could feel his mate's uneasiness and smiled. "Don't worry I'm in here for a purely platonic shower. I'm too tired to ravish you."

Goten sighed. "That's good to know, but we can still wash each other if you want," he smiled.

Trunks smirked. "Sounds good to me."

They ended up lying on the floor of the shower in each other's embrace while the water poured down on them.

"Who knew it would be just exhausting to wash each other. I'm beat," said Goten as he felt his eyes starting too close.

"I know. My dad would think it's pretty pathetic, but we worked hard today. We deserve to rest."

"D—do you think you'll be able to stand up?"

"Why?" Trunks asked as he watched his mate get comfortable against his body. Trunks smiled and knew why.

"I don't think I can get up," Goten laughed.

"Don't worry I think I can muster up enough strength for the both of us chibi," he said as he untangled himself from his mate, turned off the shower, and picked up Goten.

Goten felt the mattress beneath his naked body and smiled. "Thanks Trunks I know I've probably over exhausted you for sure," he smiled tiredly as he pulled the blanket over them.

"Mm night chibi," Trunks said as he kissed Goten on the cheek, closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

"Night Trunks," Goten smiled as he closed his eyes and shifted his body so he had his back to Trunks.

Before Goten could slip into dream word, he felt Trunks' arm around his waist, and he smiled as Trunks managed up pull his body up against his. In this moment Goten felt content with Trunks. It reminded him of when they were kids and things were kind of simple. Goten sighed as he closed his once again. They had each other, but he wondered what this battle with Frieza would bring. Trunks had told him about his nightmare, and he was a little worried how it would effect Trunks going forward. He took one last look at his mate and went to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 66

The Son and Briefs family met at Dendei's Lookout the next morning. Vegeta sensed Frieza would arrive at earth very soon and had suggested the lookout would be the safest place for his wife, daughter, Dr. Briefs, Bunny, and Gohan's family.

"It will be time soon," said Vegeta as he stood at the edge of the lookout. When he felt his wife's arms around him, resting her head on his back, he smiled.

"I don't think I'll ever get use to this," she said as she let her husband shift his body to face her.

"I'll make sure our son comes back alive Bulma."

"I know but what about you? If you don't come back alive, I'm going to be pissed."

"What else is new woman?" He smirked.

"Promise me Vegeta!"

"I don't know what's going to happen, but I will do everything in my power to come back to you if it's so important to you," he smiled.

Bulma smiled back. "It really is Vegeta. I love you," she said as she kissed him.

"Um I can see you two are in the middle of something so—

"Trunks, what is it?" asked Bulma.

"We have to go," Trunks said.

"You stay safe, you here me young man?" said Bulma as she hugged Trunks.

"I will mom. I promise," he smiled.

"Take care of Goten," said Bulma.

"I always do, and I always will."

"Wait!" said Bulla as she rushed to hug her brother. Uub was not far behind. "You beat that monster all right?"

"I'll miss you to Bulla," Trunks said as she hugged him back before hugging her father. Trunks watched the display before he turned to see Videl and Pan saying goodbye to Gohan and Goten. Looking out beyond the edge, he hoped they all came back in one piece.

"Trunks?"

"Just thinking about the battle ahead Goten," he said as he felt Goten's touch on his shoulder. While it should have brought him peace, it only reminded him of what he could lose.

The sun was high in the sky and casted its rays on the canyon where Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and Uub landed. They waited in silence for what was to come, but they were brought out of their thoughts by the arrival of Krillin, 18, Tien and Yamcha. Before they could greet each other, a sound came from above their heads and they all looked up to see a space ship beginning to make its landing.

The door opened and out came an army. The leader came out with a wide, malicious grin on his face as he made his way from the ship to see some familiar faces. "Well it's certainly a treat to be back on earth. It's another chance to kill those who have dared stood up against me."

"How is it that you're alive?" asked Vegeta.

"Well one minute I was in hell and the next minute I find myself back amongst the living. I don't know who resurrected me, but I'm not one to complain about it."

"It doesn't matter because either way you and your army are going down," said Gohan.

"My how you've grown Gohan," said Frieza. "Sorry about your father's death," he smiled. "I'm sure he'll take great pleasure to see his children suffer by my hands."

"No one's going to die here accept you and your army. You monster!" yelled Yamcha.

"That's right!" said Tien.

"It's good to see you Krillin," said Frieza.

"Can't say the same here," said Krillin as he felt 18's hand on his shoulder.

"You must be Trunks," said Frieza as he walked up to him, seeing a raven haired boy stand beside him, "and this must be your mate Goten," he smiled. "I'll enjoy killing you."

"Over my dead body!" Trunks yelled.

"You don't have to be so defiant. You and me are connected now. I've been in your nightmare," said Frieza.

"Trunks, what's he talking about?" asked Gohan.

"It doesn't matter," said Trunks. "You'll never get what you want. We're here to stop you."

"I challenge you to try," Frieza as he backed away from Trunks, laughing and let his army attack them while he watched for entertainment.

Frieza could see their strengths and weaknesses as he watched them fight. True he knew some of his army wouldn't make it but they were just casualties of war. If they couldn't survive, then they weren't worthy of being in his army. His eyes went to Trunks, and he smirked thinking of the plans he had for him. He laughed. 'Yes, I will kill everyone he loves and cares about and then he will become a part of my army. He'll have no other choice once I beat him into submission.'

Frieza came out from his thoughts to see his whole army had been defeated but only Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and Uub were standing. "Well," Frieza," smirked, "it seems I'm in need of a new army."

"I don't know what you're smirking about. You're going down," said Vegeta as he came at Frieza and punched him in the face, sending the monster flying into a cliff.

Frieza reappeared quicker then Vegeta anticipated, but Trunks was right there to defend his father as he sent a powerful attack Frieza's way. Vegeta smirked seeing the rage appear on the tyrant's face.

"Don't think because you got a few hits in that's it's over!" Frieza yelled. "I am more powerful then you can even imagine!"

"Sure you are, that's why you sent your army after us first you coward," said Gohan.

"How dare you?" Frieza yelled as he built up his power and came towards him.

Gohan managed to dodge some of Frieza's attacks, but he forgot about the monster's tale as it wrapped around his body, holding him tight, starting to crush him to death.

"Ah. AHH!" Gohan screamed as Frieza only squeezed tighter. He tried to break free, but it wasn't working.

"Gohan!" screamed Goten as he flew at Frieza, attempting to free his brother of the monster's grasp.

"It's no use boy. Your brother is going to die," he laughed before Goten kicked him hard in the back, sending the monster and his brother flying as their trajectory forced Frieza to release Gohan.

Goten rushed over to his brother who was unconscious in one of the caves. "Gohan, wake up! Gohan!" he yelled as he shook his brother.

"Ow, oh I'm ok Goten," said Gohan as he sat up. "We need to help the others defeat Frieza," he said as he winced getting up.

"I'm not sure you're in any condition to do so. Maybe you should stay here and—

"No way, lets go," said Gohan as he got up and started walking out of the cave. He felt his body starting to collapse until Goten caught him.

"Well just stay here and get some rest and join the fight when you feel confident you can stand on your own."

Gohan sighed. "All right Goten just be careful out there. Frieza will do anything necessary to win so—

"I'll be on my guard," smiled Goten as he quickly flew out of the cave to join the fight once again.

Goten flew towards the destruction to see Uub fly past him and into the canyon. Flying his way, he went to check to see if Uub was ok. Sensing his fading energy, Goten found him unconscious on the ground. Checking for a pulse, he sighed in relief. 'He's hurt but alive.'

Leaving Uub where he was, Goten went to help Vegeta and Trunks. Getting to the scene, he could see father and son fighting against Frieza. Goten entered the fight, blocking Frieza's attack from hitting his mate. He could tell Trunks was happy to see him.

"How's it going?" asked Goten.

"He's tough Goten. Frieza's not holding back this time. He's at full power," said Trunks.

"You think we should fuse?" asked Goten.

"Great idea! I think my dad's got him distracted enough, but we need to hurry," said Trunks as they got into place."Fu—"

"sion," said Goten.

"HA!" they both yelled as their two bodies became Gotenks.

"What!" exclaimed Frieza as he saw the transformation as he blocked another one of Vegeta's attacks.

"It's called fusion," said Vegeta.

"No matter you will all die. Well accept for your son. You remember your life under my rule," smirked Frieza. "I'll make sure he suffers the same abuse as you did, maybe even worse."

"You're dreaming if you think I would let that happen Frieza," said Vegeta before he landed beside Gotenks. "Together!"

"Kamehameha!" both warriors screamed as their waves interlocked together and headed towards the tyrant.

Frieza was ready for the saiyans as he formed a powerful ki blast in his hand. He threw it towards Vegeta and Gotenks, but he had other plans as he held the Kamehameha wave in his hand while forming the Supernova.

"He—he's going to blow up the earth!" exclaimed Gotenks.

"Yes, he's become desperate. He doesn't care if he lives or dies anymore, just that he's destroyed us and everyone on this planet," said Vegeta.

"Shit," said Gotenks. "We need to think of a plan quick. We don't have much time," he said and then an idea came to mind. "The Spirit Bomb!"

"Very well I'll do what I can to convince Dende to help me convince the people of the earth to raise their hands," said Vegeta.

Gotenks could feel the pure energy in his raised hands. He could feel the power of the bomb getting stronger. As he looked at Frieza's Supernova attack, he became worried but continued to build his power as Frieza was building his.

"You're doing fine Gotenks, just concentrate," said Vegeta with his arms stretched out towards the sky while he watched Frieza's attack grow bigger an bigger. "Don't be fooled by the size of his power, that's not what counts here. You have to want it to protect the earth bad enough and all the people on it. Think about them and let that be your strength."

"It looks like Frieza's ready to—shit!" Gotenks exclaimed as he departed into Trunks and Goten holding the Spirit Bomb in their hands.

"I guess we took too long," said Goten.

"Well it doesn't matter. He's still going down," said Trunks.

"I hope we have enough energy," said Goten, "because it looks like Frieza's ready to go."

"Trust in yourselves boys. I know you two can do this, and I will join in."

"How—how's that possible? The bomb took all of you energy," said Trunks.

"I've learned a trick or two but now is not the time to discuss it. Focus, both of you."

"Right!" they both said.

"Here—," Trunks said.

"goes—," Goten said.

"Everything. HAAAAAA!" they screamed together as they guided the bomb towards the monster.

Their bomb collided with Frieza's Supernova and was surprisingly holding its own for a while until the Supernova started to push back towards the saiyans. Trunks and Goten pushed back with their bomb, but it was a real workout until Vegeta used the atomic blast attack. It became one with the bomb and gave them the extra boost they needed to push back at the Supernova.

Frieza laughed. "You can try as hard as you want, but it won't work," he said as his power pushed back against the bomb. "Your planet is doomed!"

Trunks and Goten gasped in surprise as Vegeta somehow appeared behind Frieza and impaled his hand inside Frieza, ripping out his heart. "Nu—NO!" he shrieked as the Supernova fell from his grasp. They managed to steer the Supernova away from the earth and into space. The aftershock was intense as Trunks and Goten were thrown into the canyon while Frieza and Vegeta were thrown into a dark hole below another canyon.

Once Vegeta regained consciousness, he discovered the dying corpse of Frieza and walked over to it. Looking down at the pathetic, unconscious creature, he saw him open his eyes and faced him. He held out his hand as a ki blast formed in his hand. "Who revived you?"

Frieza laughed weakly as he spit up blood. "You know I'll never tell Vegeta."

"It doesn't matter now. You're dying."

"You—you're as cold as ever Vegeta. Your son had so much potential to, and I could have made him into something people can only imagine in their nightmares."

"You have no right to talk about my son that way. He's a good man and will remain that way as long as I'm breathing."

"Father!"

Vegeta looked up to hear his son's voice. "Everything is fine Trunks," Vegeta said as he looked down at Frieza who had formed what left of his power he had and aimed it out of the dark hole he was in. "No, TRUNKS! Watch out!" he yelled before walking over to Frieza and snapping his neck and blowing him up.

Trunks was relieved to hear his father's voice. As he awaited his father's appearance, he saw a beam of light heading his way. Before he could get out of the way, he was knocked over by something. Once he got his bearings, he heard a familiar scream. "GOTEN!" Trunks screamed as he found his fallen mate, hanging off a cliff, unconscious. Carefully carrying his mate to stable ground, he felt for a pulse and had trouble finding one so he performed CPR. "Oh come on chibi, breathe!" he yelled.

"Tru—Trunks," Goten said as he opened his eyes.

"Oh thank Dende you're all right," said Trunks as he held his mate close. "What were you thinking, huh?"

"You—you're always saving me," Goten smiled. "It was my turn."

"How do you feel?"

"I'm exhausted and in pain, but I don't think I'm dying."

"Well that's good news," Trunks smiled as he took Goten in his arms. When he felt Goten hold onto him, he couldn't be more relieved. They made it. They were alive.

"Well isn't this any amusing site," smirked Vegeta as the couple blushed.

"Come on Vegeta you really need to embarrass them," said Gohan as he held onto an unconscious Uub.

"We should head home," said Trunks. "We're going to need some medical attention."

"Right, let's go," said Gohan. "I can sense Krillin, 18, Yamcha, and Tien heading there as well."

Goten had fallen asleep in Trunks' arms during flight. Trunks would look down every once in a while to make sure he was still here.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 67

Goten woke up to the light hitting his eyes as he turned away from its annoying rays. Closing his eyes once again, he heard footsteps which got him curious so he sat up in bed to see his shirtless mate smiling at him.

"Hey chibi, how are you feeling?" Trunks asked as he sat beside him on the bed.

"Well I'm kind of tired and sore but I'm all right. I don't even remember getting here to our bedroom."

"That makes sense. You fainted in my arms on the way back to my mom's house. You were in more critical condition then we thought. You were in a coma for a few days. When you came out of it, you had a fever. You've been in and out of consciousness for a few weeks," Trunks said as he felt his mate's forehead and smiled. "It looks like your fever finally broke."

"Thanks for taking care of me Trunks."

"Anytime you know that."

"I do," Goten smiled. "So, how is everyone?"

"Everyone's alive and well accept for a few bruises and scars. Gohan and Videl have been staying here along with Pan. They just wanted to be close by just in case."

"I think I'm well enough to shower and make an appearance," said Goten as he lifted the covers off of his body and stood up and headed towards the bathroom.

"Just let me know if you need any help. I'm sure by now Videl's making breakfast. I'll let your family know you're awake," said Trunks as he grabbed a shirt, put it on, and walked out of the room.

Goten removed his clothes too quickly and got dizzy as he leaned his arm against the wall to steady his body. He waited for the vertigo to pass and then turned on the shower and stepped inside. The water felt good on his body as he sighed. 'God it feels like I haven't showered in forever.'

Refreshed and feeling good, Goten stepped out of the shower, turned off the water, and wrapped a towel around his waist. Another wave of dizziness swept over him as headed towards the bed. Landing on his stomach, he sighed as he waited for it to pass once again.

"Goten, what's wrong?" asked Trunks as he rushed into the room.

Goten laughed and then smiled. "I—I think I did too much at once. The battle really kicked my butt."

Trunks sat down on the bed and rubbed Goten's back, affectionately. Trunks smirked. "Maybe you should let me dress you. I wouldn't want you to overexert yourself again," he said as Goten blushed but nodded at Trunks' request.

Trunks carried his fully dressed mate out of their room and into the kitchen and sat him next to his brother.

"Uh thanks Trunks," blushed Goten as Pan laughed.

"Here you go Goten," said Videl as she placed a bunch of food filled plates before the demi-saiyans.

"Thanks Videl, I really appreciate this."

"No problem. Glad to see you're doing all right," said Videl. "Well I have to get to the bakery. I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"You bet," Goten smiled as he got back to his breakfast until he felt his nice hug him from behind.

"I'm glad you're all right to uncle Goten. I wish I could stay, but I have to get to school. Love you!"

"Love you to Pan!" he yelled as he watched his niece race out the door.

"Are you sure you're all right Goten?" asked Gohan as he sat next to his younger brother.

"Yeah," Goten smiled. "I'll be all right Gohan. You know I would tell you if something wasn't right."

"I know. It's just ever since mom—

"I think about her a lot to Gohan. I'll try to be more cautious from now on if it will ease your mind."

"That's all I ask little brother," he said as he stood up.

"You have work today?"

"A few lectures at the university but not until noon."

"You want to stay and hang out. I'm sure Trunks won't mind."

"I don't," said Trunks as he made himself comfortable on the couch.

Gohan smiled. "Sure, why not?"

Trunks turned on the TV as Gohan and Goten joined him in the living room. Goten made himself comfortable next to Trunks as Gohan took the love seat for himself. Gohan smiled at the site before turning to the TV. He couldn't remember the last time he relaxed like this, but he promised to take the time to do it more often. Turning back to the TV, he could sense his brother's contentment. When Goten looked his way, he smiled, knowing for sure that his brother was in good hands with Trunks.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 68

Today was a new day, and Goten was ready to take it on. Being back at the bakery felt good but he still didn't feel 100% better from the battle with Frieza. When he finished organizing his orders for deliveries today, he went to pack up his car with all the baked goods. Closing the trunk, he was surprised to see Vegeta.

"Uh hey Vegeta, what brings you by the shop?"

"I can see that you're busy."

"Well," Goten smiled, "you could come along with me if you want. I'm making deliveries for the day. That should give you enough time to talk to me."

"Very well," said Vegeta.

Goten unlocked the car doors as they got in the car. It was silent on the drive, but Goten knew that was to be expected by everything he had learned about the prince by Bulma and Trunks. While silence was usually comfortable with Goten, he wondered what was going on inside Vegeta's head. Before he could ask Vegeta about it, he noticed his first stop as he pulled over to the curb and parked.

"I'll be right back," said Goten as he got out of the car, took his box of baked goods from the trunk, and walked up the entrance way to the front door.

Vegeta watched as the old woman's face lit up at the door as Goten delivered his box of pastries to the door. He bowed respectfully to the woman at the door, received payment with graciousness, and bid her goodbye with a smile before heading back to the car.

"Off to the next place," said Goten as he smiled and stepped on the gas.

"You seem to be in good spirits despite your condition," said Vegeta.

"I'm not 100%, but this makes me feel better. Seeing people happy, makes me happy."

"What you've done for my son, you make him happy. I wasn't always there for him, but you've been there to pick up the pieces."

"He's my best friend and mate. I would do anything for him, but I haven't always been there for him like I wanted to be. When we became teenagers, we started growing up, drifting apart, and living different lives that didn't involve each other. We forget about each other, moved on. I can't believe we let that happen, but that's the past. We're together now," Goten smiled, "forever and no one can change that."

The deliveries went off without a hitch, but Goten still felt like Vegeta had something important to say. He decided he would be patient. The last thing he wanted to do was piss him off. He made his last delivery of the day, checked out of work, and drove him and Vegeta to their homes.

Parking in the Briefs home driveway, he waited for Vegeta to say something, anything.

"Is everything ok Vegeta?"

"Take care of each other."

"We will. I mean that's a given between Trunks and I. What's this really about?"

"Trunks can be proud and strong, and I've gotten to a place where our relationship is better then ever. I know they'll be things he will never tell me so if hey ever slips back into darkness, I need you to bring him back to the light."

"Always," Goten smiled. "I love him."

Vegeta smiled genuinely at Goten. "Good," he said before he got out of the car and walked inside his home.

Goten made his way inside his home, thinking about what Vegeta said, and he smiled. 'Who would have ever seen the day that guy would surprise me?'

Getting to work on dinner, he heard the front door open and in came a happy and exhausted Trunks. "Hey chibi, you look better then when I saw you this morning. Did something happen?"

"Your dad and I talked on my deliveries today."

"My dad went to work with you?"

"Yeah, it was unusual but it ended on a good note."

"And you're sure you're taking about my father?"

"Yeah. He's a very complex guy, but I can tell he cares about you a whole lot. I mean I've always known that but to hear him say it makes me happy."

"I have to admit it has been interesting to see him let his guard down every once in a while. Well I'm glad you had a good time spending the day with my dad. So, is dinner almost ready or what? I'm hungry."

"You're impatient as ever but yes dinner's ready," he smiled. "So, how was work?"

"Well Capsule Corporation Airlines took off today. Flights have been sold out, and it's only the first day. So far so good I've had nothing but positive reviews from customers."

"That's great! If I had known we were celebrating something, I would have made a cake or something."

"Aw that's ok chibi," Trunks smirked. "You can make it up to me in the bedroom."

Goten blushed but smiled. "Sure, why not? You deserve it for all your hard work."

"Well finish dinner quickly I want you as soon as possible."


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 69

Bulma had decided on a family dinner tonight. She had something exciting to say and couldn't wait until everyone arrived. Her mother had been more than happy to make dinner for the occasion.

"I'm glad we're all eating together this evening," said Bunny as she was cooking in the kitchen. "It doesn't happen as often as I would like."

"I know mom," said Bulma as she set the table. "My children have their own lives now with their significant others, and Vegeta is well Vegeta," Bulma smiled.

"Well there are my two lovely ladies," said Dr. Briefs.

"Hey dad," said Bulma as he headed to the kitchen to watch his wife cook. "I'm surprised you dressed for the occasion."

"Well you know your mother. She makes it a point for me to dress up whenever something important is about to happen," said Dr. Briefs.

"Well I wouldn't say it's important but I think we need this to relax and have fun," said Bulma.

"All right well dinner is almost ready," said Bunny.

"That's good to hear. I'm starving," said Vegeta as he came into the room.

"I wish I could say I'm surprised, but I'm not," Bulma smiled as Bulla and Uub came into the room.

"Now we're just waiting for Trunks and Goten," said Bulma.

"Well this is so typical for them to be the last ones here when I should be eating right now," said Vegeta.

"Relax dad," Trunks smiled, "there's no need to blow up the house. We're here," he said as Goten smiled.

"I'm glad everyone made it," said Bulma. "I know everyone's been busy with their own lives, but this never happens and I have something to say."

"Can it wait till after dinner mom? I think dad's going to lose it if we don't eat now," said Bulla.

"All right fair enough I guess we've been keeping your father waiting for too long," said Bulma.

Everyone helped bring the food to the table, and they all sat down to eat together. Conversation was talking about past memories and laughter traveled around the table like wildfire. Vegeta listened but was concentrated on his meal. Nothing was more important at the moment, and Bulma would glance his way every once in a while and smile. She hoped everyone would appreciate her news.

Dinner was over, dishes were washed, and everyone went into the living room to relax as they awaited Bulma's news. "It's been years since we had a family vacation, and I know taking a vacation would be good for all of us," said Bulma.

"Mom, that's a great idea!" said Bulla.

"A vacation sounds great to me," said Uub. "I've never been on one."

"Oh darling what a smashing idea," said Dr. Briefs.

"I agree!" said Bunny.

"I could use a vacation," said Goten. "I'm sure Trunks could to," he smiled. "He's been working really hard."

"It's true. I need some rest away from Capsule for a while. How long's the trip? I assume you all ready planned it behind our backs."

"It's a week, and we're going to Italy. We're going in the summertime because I know your schedule is more open during that time Trunks, so we're going in June," said Bulma.

"Sounds like a great idea mom," said Trunks.

"I just know we'll all have fun," said Bulma as Vegeta grunted. "Yes, even you Vegeta. Don't even think about arguing with me because you're coming with us."

"It's fine. I've never been to Italy," said Vegeta.

"Well I know you'll love it Vegeta. The food is really good," said Bulma. It's just beautiful in the summertime."

"Yeah, there's a lot of great places to see," said Trunks. "I was able to explore a little bit when I had business there."

"It must be nice to travel the world," said Uub.

"Yeah, but it gets lonely when you're alone," said Trunks. "I didn't make the best decisions during my free time."

"You're not alone anymore Trunks," smiled Goten. "I'm excited to go on this vacation with you and your family."

"Oh well speaking of family. I've invited Gohan, Videl, and Pan to come as well," smiled Bulma. "Of course your niece suggested I invite Sharpner and his family to. I wonder what that's about?"

Goten laughed. "Pan has a crush on Sharpner's son. "She says she going to marry him someday."

"Well the more the merrier," said Bulma.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch 70

"Wow, it's really beautiful here Trunks," said Goten as he opened the window and stepped out onto their balcony in Rome.

"Yeah, this hotel has the best views of Rome," said Trunks as he stepped out next to his mate. Looking at him, he smiled. "I'm glad you could come."

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for the world. We're going to have so much fun."

Trunks watched his mate's eyes light up, and he could feel his excitement flowing through him. "Tomorrow we can see the sites and if you see anything the catches your interest, let me know. There's a lot to do in Rome," he said as a knock came to the door, and Trunks left his mate to answer the door.

"We're heading to dinner now," said Bulla. "You two coming or is Goten to entranced by the view?" she smiled.

"Oh no I'm coming. I'm starving!" Goten exclaimed as he followed the two Briefs children out the door.

The restaurant was lovely and all lit up inside with decorative white lights. The Briefs and Son family, along with Sharpner, his wife, and child, were sat at a large table in a private area of the restaurant. Their orders were taken and then conversation started around the table.

"Thank you Bulma for inviting us," said Gohan.

"Of course I mean your brother and my son are together so we're practically family," Bulma smiled as Bunny gave a dissatisfied look.

"Um, what's with your mom?" asked Gohan.

"She's not exactly thrilled with Trunks wanting to be with Goten, and I'm hoping we can have a vacation without any incidents."

"We'll do our best I guess," smiled Gohan.

"I'm just happy we can all be here together. I mean I've been on so many family vacations, but it hasn't felt as complete as it does now," said Bulma.

"I think you're right about that mom," smiled Bulla.

"It's too many people if you ask me," said Vegeta.

"Come on dad, try and have some fun for once," said Bulla.

Vegeta smirked. "I'll have you know I have a lot of fun with your mother."

"VEGETA!" Bulma yelled as she blushed, hearing the laughter around the table.

It was late by the time they got back to their hotel. Trunks was relaxing in his bed shirtless with shorts. The bed was so comfortable, and Trunks let out a contented sigh as he pulled the covers over his body.

"You really love that bed, don't you?" Goten laughed.

Trunks sat up to see his mate wearing nothing but a towel as he sat down beside him. "It's very comfortable, and I'm glad to be a way from Capsule for a while. You were right. I really need this."

"You deserve it to Trunks," Goten smiled as he lied down next to Trunks, removing his towel while wrapping the blanket around his body.

"Living on the wild side I see," Trunks smirked.

"Well it's a vacation," said Goten as he watched Trunks remove his shorts and then settled into a position in the bed as he felt Trunks' arms around his waist. He could feel the heat of Trunks' crotch pressed up against his butt. When he felt Trunks enter him from behind, he moaned as he moved his butt against Trunks to meet him at every thrust.

Trunks buried his face into Goten's back before he brought his lips to nip, kiss, and lick the skin of his shoulder blade. Trunks closed his eyes and got lost in the sounds of his mate as he continued to thrust inside him. When he felt the need to go faster, he heard his mate demanded it, so he obliged him.

"O—oh Trunks! Th—there right there1" he screamed and then he felt Trunks' hand on his penis. He started to groan. "Tru—Trunks!. You—you're AH! so evil."

Trunks smirked. "I don't know what you're talking about chibi. I just want to bring you pleasure," he said as he stroked Goten's member.

"You—you're OH! Too good at this," Goten sighed. "I—I ah I think I'm going to—

"Come," Trunks said as he felt his own orgasm and watched Goten's spread on the sheets of the bed. Goten groaned as he felt Trunks pull out of him and lie on his back. He curled into Trunks' body as Trunks brought the covers over their sweat soaked bodies. "Well I hope I didn't make you too tired for tomorrow," Trunks said proudly.

"I know you could probably live with us staying bed and having sex during the whole vacation, but I want to see the sites with you," Goten smiled as he kissed Trunks on the cheek before making himself comfortable.

"You know me to well chibi but if it will make you happy, I'll show you the sites."

"Besides I'm sure your mom would not be happy if we didn't at least send time with your family and mine."

"Yeah, we wouldn't here the end of it. Goodnight chibi. I love you," he said as he leaned in, captured his mate's lips in a passionate kiss, and shut off the light to go to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Ch 71

Trunks sat up in bed the next morning to see his mate snoring away, a peaceful look on his face. He gave the site a smile before he got up, and took a shower. He knew his mother would probably be by the room soon to wake them up, and he wanted to be dressed and clean just in case she somehow barged into the room without permission.

Walking back into the bathroom in a t-shirt and baggy, navy blue shorts, and sneakers, he watched Goten roll over in bed and then his dark eyes opened and he smiled. "Hey Trunks, what are you doing up?" he asked as he sat up on bed.

"Just wanted to get ready for the day. You did say you wanted to see the sites, right?"

"Yeah, but why are you up so ear—

A knock came to their door. "You two better be up and ready to go in 5 minutes," said Bulma outside their door.

"All right mom!" yelled Trunks as he heard her footsteps retreat from the door.

Goten laughed. "I forgot your family are early risers, and I guess that's on vacation to. You know you could have told me Trunks."

"True," Trunks smiled, "but where's the fun in that?"

Goten got up from the bed, passing Trunks as he went to the closet. He smiled as he could feel Trunks' desire for him. Grabbing some clothes, he raced to the shower, was out in 3 minutes, dressed, and ready to go.

Making their way into the hallway, they walked to the elevator and got in to join their families' and Sharpner's in the lobby. The elevator ride was silent, and they were the only ones there. Trunks looked over at his mate, oblivious to his devious plans with him. Trunks moved closer to his mate and then took Goten's hand in his.

"What are you thinking Trunks?" he asked as he saw the devious look in his eyes. He recognized that look. "No Trunks, what if we get caught. It will be so embarrassing."

"Come on chibi. We're on vacation, live a little."

Goten sighed. "All right fine but if we get caught, I'm going to kill you."

Trunks smiled. "Looking forward to it," he said as he grabbed Goten by the waist and passionately kissed him on the lips as Goten's arms went around his neck.

When Trunks pushed him against the elevator, Goten was startled as he felt Trunks press his body against his. Trunks' lips attacked his, and Goten wasn't ready for it, but he adjusted to Trunks' roughness and returned his kiss eagerly. Before Trunks could get further with his mate, he heard the elevator doors opening and pushed Goten against the other side of the elevator. Goten glared at him until the elevator doors opened, and people walked in.

The Colosseum was a site to see for the Son family and Sharper's family. Bulma was insistent that they take a picture in front of it, so they stood in front of it while Bulma got out the tripod to set up the camera and take the picture. Once she set the timer, she got in the picture. "All right everyone smile," said Bulma as the flash went off. "Great!"

Trunks' favorite place was the museum. He always had a fascination with history, and he knew he could spend all day at the museum.

Goten smiled as he spotted his mate. "And how did I know this would be your favorite place?"

"I'm sure you can sense my feelings."

"So, you've been here often when you were in Rome?"

"Yep, I would come by myself and just spend the day here."

"This place really does suit you Trunks," Goten smiled.

Trunks found it amusing when they got to the Sistine Chapel. Goten's face showed pure awe and wonderment. It reminded Trunks of when his mate was only 3 years old and everything seemed new and wonderful to him.

"It's impressive, isn't it chibi?" Trunks asked

"The art and detail is so overwhelmingly beautiful Trunks. I've never seen anything like it!"

Trunks smiled. "It is pretty amazing," he said as he held Goten's hand. He knew he was getting a few disgusted stares by people, but he didn't care.

They stopped for lunch at a Pizzeria restaurant to eat and rest their feet from all the exploring they did.

"I thought it would be great after lunch to do some shopping," said Bulma.

"Oh that sounds like a great idea mom," said Bulla. "I've been dying to update my wardrobe," she said as Trunks rolled his eyes. "Shut up Trunks it's not like I'm going to make you do. It can be just be for the girls."

"Count me in!" said Videl, Erasa and Bunny.

"I don't want to go shopping," said Pan.

"I know," said Goten. "Why don't we go to the beach?"

"Great idea uncle Goten," smiled Pan.

"I could use some cooling off. I'm in," said Uub.

Sharpner, Gohan, Dr. Briefs, and Vegeta agreed to the beach as well.

Goten floated on the water with his eyes closed. He loved to feel the waves carry his body. When he felt the touch of his mate's hand on his back, he felt pleasurable chills travel down his spine. He opened his eyes to see two blue ones staring back at him. "Hey Trunks, is no one else giving you attention?" he smiled, playfully.

"Shut up chibi you know I don't need attention. I was just seeing what you were doing."

"Ok," said Goten as he came from floating on his back to standing in front of his mate. "I like floating on the water. It's relaxing."

"You did look pretty relaxed floating into shark infested waters," Trunks smirked.

"You're kidding right?"

"I'm afraid not Goten, but shark attacks rarely happen here. You have nothing to fear."

"Well that's a relief," sighed Goten. "Anyway it's really nice here."

"The water does feel good," said Trunks.

"You look like you're finally starting to relax. I was afraid you were going to be more of a stick in the mud then your dad," he said as they saw Vegeta lying on one of the beach chairs in the sun, wearing sunglasses.

"Well he has different ways of unwinding," said Trunks. "Besides, there's too many people in the water for his taste. He doesn't like to feel crowded," he said as he felt his mates sadness. "You miss your dad."

"Yeah, I hope he found mom or at least knows what happened. It just doesn't feel the same without him you know. He made everyone around him feel happy and safe."

"Do you feel happy and safe with me Goten?"

Goten smiled as he held Trunks close to him. "I do Trunks. I always have," he said as he felt Trunks' arms around his waist, "and I hope you've felt the same way with me."

"I do," Trunks smiled as he rubbed his mate's back. "I would never admit that to anyone else but you."

"I know because you think it makes you seem like a big softy but don't worry Trunks I won't tell," he laughed as Trunks squeezed him tightly in his arms.

"Yeah whatever chibi. Just be careful what you say next because I'm not adverse to putting my hand down your shorts, stroking you, and making you come and scream for all the people to hear." He watched as Goten's face went bright red.

"You—you wouldn't," he said nervously.

"Oh I think you know me well enough to know I would," he smirked.


	24. Chapter 24

Ch 72

The morning was early as the Briefs, Son, and Sharpner family hiked up to Mt Vesuvius. Their tour guide was enthusiastic and knowledgeable about the area as they stopped to look into the crater of the mountain.

"Hm, big deal I've made craters twice this size," said Vegeta as the tour guide and the tourist gasped.

"Vegeta!" yelled Bulma.

"Dad!" said Bulla.

"What? What did I say?" asked Vegeta.

"Mt Vesuvius erupted, killing a lot of people in 79ad," said Trunks. "When the town was excavated years later, Archaeologists found bodies preserved by the volcano ash. You can see some evidence of what happened in the town today but over the years, the grounds have been influenced by other conditions that we can't really see the impact of what the eruption did to these people."

Suddenly the tourists gathered around the lavender haired man with more questions, which rubbed the tour guide the wrong way.

"Sorry about this," said Bunny. "My grandson is somewhat of a history buff, and he loves to share his knowledge."

"It's all right. I'm use to at least one know it all on my tour trips," said the tour guide.

"Well in this case my brother really is a know it all," said Bulla. "He's a genius."

"Oh well great," said the tour guide. "Come on folks lets see Pompeii."

The ruins were something to see for the tourists as the tour guide painted a vivid picture of what occurred. Trunks could imagine in his mind what happened, and he thought about all the battles he had been a part of.

"They never had a chance did they?" asked Goten as he looked around the site.

"No," said Trunks as he felt his mate's sadness. 'It's so like him to care about people,' he thought as he smiled sadly.

"It really puts life into perspective, doesn't it?" said Uub. "You never know when your time is coming."

"Um maybe we should finish up the tour and do something that will bring us all some joy," said Bulla as her friends, family, the tourists, and tour guide agreed.

"Does this mean we can't go see Rome's catacombs and crypts?" asked Uub.

They walked the tour of the catacombs and crypts when every now and then Trunks saw the expression on his sister's face as she looked around the place. He heard Uub reassuring her that everything was ok.

"Hey Bulla, what's going on?" asked Trunks.

"I just don't feel good about this place," said Bulla.

"We're in the catacombs and crypts. It's understandable, but you think you can hang in there until the tour is over? I'm sure we can do something more fun afterwards. Plus," Trunks said, "I think dad's having a morbid fascination with the catacombs and crypts."

"Oh great well good for him I guess," said Bulla. "I'm sure I can survive the rest of the tour," dhe smiled. "Thanks Trunks."

"Anytime," Trunks smiled as he watched Bulla squeeze Uub's hand for comfort, and he put his arm around her. She smiled.

"You're a good big brother you know," said Goten.

Trunks smiled. "I try my best so are you enjoying the tour?"

"I've seen skeletons in real life before but not all together in this way. It is a bit unsettling."

"I know. I mean we're essentially walking through a burial site, but it's kind of designed as a museum."

"And that concludes this tour," smiled the tour guide. "I hope you enjoy the rest of your vacation."

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry," said Gohan as everyone agreed. "We should go eat somewhere. Bulma, do you have any suggestions?"

Bulma smiled. "Of course I do."

They followed Bulma into a pizza and gelato place for lunch. They sat outside, overlooking the beautiful views of Rome. Conversation started around the table once they ordered their meals.

"Well that was an interesting experience," said Gohan.

"Never again," said Bulla. "The whole place gave me the creeps."

"It was quite unusual how humans store their dead," said Vegeta. "I never seen anything like it."

"I never understood it myself, but cultures have different ways of living," said Bulma.

"That is what makes the world an interesting place to travel," said Trunks. "You learn so much."

Goten smiled at his mate's eagerness about the world.

Their heavy breathing became one as they came down from an intense lovemaking session in their hotel room. Trunks gathered his mate into his arms and sighed as well as smiled, deliriously.

"Ch—chibi?"

"Ye—yeah?"

"Just making sure you're there."

"That was—I don't even know how to describe it," Goten sighed as he rested his head on Trunks' chest.

"Different good," he said as he rubbed his mate's back while looking at him. "I'm glad we did this."

"I—I am to, even though I'm exhausted. Who knew there were that many sexual positions?"

"We've only experimented with half chibi."

"Oh no don't even tell me you want to do more positions," groaned Goten as he turned over and out of his mate's arms to lie away from his mate. "Boy I'm tired."

"Take a nap then," said Trunks as he held his mate's body close, kissed the back of his neck, and got out of bed. "I'm going to shower and then stretch my legs."

"Ok Trunks," said Goten as he drifted off to sleep.

Trunks smiled at the site of his mate. 'I can't believe it. At this age he's still adorable," he laughed before he disappeared into the bathroom.

Making his way down to the lobby, he spotted his grandparents reading in the common room. He was hoping to get away before they spotted him but no such luck.

"Trunks, come sit with as dear," said Bunny.

"Uh sure why not?" said Trunks as he sat next to Bunny. "So, what do you two crazy kids have planned for the rest of the day?"

Bunny smiled at her grandson's playfulness. "Well we were going to get a drink at the bar when we're done here and there's a dance class later today that your grandpa promised to take me to. It will be so wonderful. The ballroom here is just so beautiful."

"That sounds like fun," said Trunks.

"So what have you been doing all day?" asked Dr. Briefs.

He wanted to say Goten, but he knew it would upset his grandma. "Just getting to know Goten better," he smiled.


	25. Chapter 25

Ch 73

"Hey Trunks, where are we going?" asked Bulla.

"I've been thinking long and hard about this, and I really want to do this."

"Do what—OH MY GOD!" exclaimed Bulla as they stopped at a jewelry store. "You—you're going to—

"Propose to Goten."

"I'm so happy!" screamed Bulla as she hugged her brother tight.

"Thanks Bulla but do you think you could calm down before we go into the store?"

"Ok all right I'm cool," said Bulla as Trunks shook his head and smiled.

They walked into the store and started looking around at the jewelry in the glass cases. Before they could talk about anything, they were approached by an employee.

"Is there anything I can help you with today?" asked the associate.

"Yes! We're trying to find an engagement ring for my brother's boyfriend. He's going to propose," said Bulla.

"And your name is—?"

"I'm Bulla Briefs, and this is my brother Trunks Briefs."

"Well congratulations Mr. Briefs," said the associate. "What is the price range you'd like to stay in?"

"No price range necessary. I'm going all out for him because he's worth it," said Trunks.

"Very good. What is your boyfriend like?"

"He's fun and carefree, and he's emotional and in touch with his feelings. He's a good person that has a big heart," said Trunks.

"And you are somewhat opposite of him, am I correct?" asked the associate.

"Yes, in some ways."

"Well I believe you are in luck Mr. Briefs," said the associate as they led him to a particular jewelry case.

"So, what did you decide on?" asked Bulla as they left the store.

"A golden ring with Goten's name in it for me and a sliver ring with my name in it for him."

Walking back to the hotel, the Briefs children ran into their parents coming back from their time together.

"So, what were you two up to today?" asked Bulma as they followed their parents into the lobby of the hotel.

"It's kind of a secret mom," said Trunks. "I'll let everyone know when the time's right."

"Come on sweetie you can tell me. I promise I'll keep it to myself," she said as Vegeta laughed. "What Vegeta?"

"It's amusing that you think you can keep a secret Bulma."

"I—I can keep a secret Vegeta."

"If it's important you can, you can't if the secret is juicy enough."

"Name one time," challenged Bulma.

"Oh I know!" exclaimed Bulla. "You knew that Pan was going to be a girl, and you told Videl even though she wanted to wait until she was born to know the gender."

Vegeta laughed. "Looks like your own daughter outed you woman."

"Fine, whatever!" said Bulma.

"Mom, I can assure you it's good news. I know you will approve," said Trunks smiled.

"Well you do look especially happy today," Bulma smiled. "I assume your sister knows why."

"Yeah. Sorry mom."

"I understand Trunks."

"So, what did you and dad do today?" asked Bulla.

"Your father took me to the beach. The water was great, and I got him to join me. We just held each other, and it was so—

"They don't need to know the whole story Bulma," said Vegeta.

"I agree with dad," said Trunks. "I've been traumatized enough by you two."

"Just how do you think you got here Trunks?" asked Bulma.

"I think I was created because two single beings gave into their carnal urges one night and accidentally made a baby," Trunks said an realized his mistake. "Why did I say that?"

"I don't know Trunks, but I think your hurt mom's feelings. Her and dad went to their room."

"I'm a monster," said Trunks as he sat with his sister in the lobby.

"Were you kidding or what Trunks?" asked Bulla.

"It's the truth. That's how I was conceived."

"Is it possible you still hold some resentment about how you were brought into the world?"

"When I was eight, I did. There were a lot of differences about how you were born as opposed to my birth. I went through a jealous phase when I was a teenager."

"Oh? So, that's why you were so angry and moody?" said Bulla.

"Yeah and teenage hormones combined with saiyan ones. I just, I thought I resolved these issues."

"Yes, you thought you resolved those issues. Thought being the keyword here."

"I need to apologize to mom and dad."

"Maybe you should wait a little bit until mom calms down. I think you made her cry."

"Oh man," said Trunks as he felt his resolve trying to break. He breathed in and then out as he felt his sister's hand on his shoulder.

"Have you ever talked to mom and dad about how you feel?"

"No. Time went by, and it faded into the background. It's like it never existed until now."

"You need to talk to them about this Trunks."

"I guess, but it doesn't feel like a problem anymore."

"Then why did you really say what you said to mom and dad?" Bulla demanded. "You're not over it Trunks, just admit it!"

"Admit what? I was a mistake. My dad could care less about me and spent no time with me. His passion to become stronger was more important then anything. He never showed me love, and he didn't say he loved me until recently. I was kid, and I saw other fathers with their sons, saying nice things to their children. The only way he knew how to communicate with me was through training. I just wanted to make him love me, and I believed through training hard and becoming strong, I could show him what I was made of. Maybe he would be proud of me. He never was. When I was old enough, mom told me about why dad is the way he is. I understood. Eventually I just learned how to accept my father the way he was."

"I guess when I was born under better circumstances. Dad was in a better place in his life."

"I'm so sorry Bulla. I just want you to know that I am happy to have you as my sister," he smiled as she hugged him.

Trunks walked into his hotel room and knew he was alone. He knew Goten was out with his family today, enjoying what Rome had to offer. He was glad to be honest. He needed this time alone to think about what he was going to say to his mother. 'If dad will even let me talk to her. He looked pretty pissed,' he sighed. 'I'm not even sure sorry is going to be enough.'

Removing his shoes and socks, he lied down in the middle of his bed. While he could feel his body relax, his mind couldn't shut off. He needed to make things right with his parents, especially his mom. Getting up, he made his way into the hall and walked a few doors down to his parent's room.

Trunks knocked on the door."Mom, dad we need to talk," he said as he heard the door open and stood back.

"Your mother is resting right now," said Vegeta.

"Dad look I didn't mean what I said I—

"You meant it Trunks. Your mother doesn't appreciate having that thrown in her face. She had tough time as it is during her pregnancy with you."

"I'm sorry, and I know that's not enough. Bulla made me see that there's one last problem I haven't exactly resolved."

"Oh, and what is that Trunks?"

"Feeling like I was a mistake and carrying that throughout my life. I think I took it out on Bulla to because her conception and life was different from mine. You and mom are in a better place in your relationship. You're more vocal and more emotive then you use to be."

"You have to understand something Trunks. Yes, I was not the saiyan I am today when you came along. Your mother never thought of you as a mistake, but I did at the time. Nothing mattered more then getting stronger and defeating Kakarott. I believed you and your mother were just distractions. I was wrong, and it took me some time to realize my mistakes. Your mother helped me a great deal but don't tell her that. You know she'll just hold it over my head," he smirked. "Anyway I came to admire and respect the man you were becoming. You are far from a mistake my son. You have made your mother and I very proud."

"I—I don't know what to say accept thanks dad. I know none of that was easy for you to say."

"It's time you let the past go Trunks and the pain that came with it. I hope I have been able to give you some kind of closure on your life."

"You have, and I hope I can talk to mom later."

"I will let her know," said Vegeta as he opened the door and went back inside his room.

"You feel better now?" asked Bulla as she came down the hall with Uub.

"I'm halfway there Bulla," he smiled.

Trunks made his way back to his room and in a hopeful mood as his mate came out of the bathroom with a smile on his face.

"Well it looks like you had a good time. Where did you go today? asked Trunks.

"We went to an amusement park. Oh Trunks it was so fun, the rides and the food. I love Rome!"

Trunks laughed. "Of course you would fit right in at an amusement park."

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" Goten pouted.

"You know very well that it's hard to take your pouting seriously when you look so cute chibi."

"I well—whatever," blushed Goten. "You can't ruin my good time," he said as he sat on the bed. "Anyway I heard from Bulla what happened."

"Of course she would tell you. I all ready talked with my dad. I just need to talk to mom. I hurt her badly Goten."

"True but it doesn't mean she still doesn't love you. I'm sure you two can work this out together. Believe me you don't want to leave any unresolved issues with your parents. You think you have all the time in the world, but you don't."

"I know. Thanks chibi," he smiled. "So, do you hate me to then?"

"No, you know I could never hate you Trunks. I'm just surprised by what you said to your mom."

"I was surprised to, and I feel very regretful."

"That's normal, and I know you'll work things out. So, what did you and Bulla do before you got back here?"

"Oh you know brother and sister bonding," Trunks smiled.

"Uh huh," Goten said with suspicion. "What were you two really doing?"

"Would you believe me if I told it was a surprise?"

"I like surprises Trunks. Why can't you tell me? I won't tell anyone."

"Believe me it will be worth the wait chibi I promise. Can you be patient?"

Goten smiled. "I'll do my best."

"That's all I ask," said Trunks as he sat beside his mate, caressed his face, and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you to, but we're not having sex right now," Goten said as Trunks groaned while he got up and shut the bathroom door behind him.


	26. Chapter 26

Ch 74

Bulma had decided to get up early the next day. She needed to stretch her legs and think about what Vegeta had told her about his and Trunks' conversation. She knew she would talk to him today, but her feelings were all over the place.

Making her way to the lobby, she looked to see a young man wearing a gray sweatshirt and black sweatpants. This was unusual to her because it was summer in Rome, and the weather was hot. Walking over to him, she saw him look up from his phone.

"Goten?" Bulma said as she sat next to him. "Sweetie what are you wearing? You do know it's warm outside. You'll give yourself heat stroke."

"You—you're going to talk to Trunks today, right?"

"I was planning to but what does that have to do with—Goten lowered the hood he had been wearing over his head. "Oh my god Goten," she said, seeing the big bruise on his cheek and along his neck. "What happened?" she asked as he put his hood back up.

"I was surprised to when it happened yesterday night. I fought him off the best I could, but I could feel how strong his feelings were. Anger, sadness, guilt were pouring from his body. I even tried talking to him, but he wouldn't hear it. He just took what he wanted from me."

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry. I'm going to get this all sorted out with Trunks, so this will never happen again," she said as she got up. "Do—do you think Trunks knows he did this to you this time?"

"I'm not sure. I just wonder how long I can keep this quite. If Gohan knows I don't know what he's going to do Bulma."

"Go get some fresh air and something to eat."

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll see you later," Goten said as he walked out of the hotel.

Sitting in a cafe, he ordered some breakfast and sat down to eat. He sighed as he sensed someone before him and looked up. "Vegeta?"

"You look terrible."

Goten couldn't help but smile. "Gee thanks. I'm ok. Apparently there was something else that needed to be resolved. Bulma's talking to Trunks right now. I just—I don't like feeling this way. I shouldn't be afraid of Trunks."

"It's regrettable, but it's never easy being a saiyan. It may come with a lot of perks, but our race does have its' flaws no matter how much I boost about our race."

"I'm afraid he's going to kill me Vegeta. I mean how many unresolved issues does he have just lying beneath the surface that he's not fully aware of? It seems I can fight as much as I want, but he's feelings are so strong."

"You need to talk to Trunks and make things clear, make your feelings clear."

Bulma made her way to Trunks' room and knocked on the door. Standing back, she heard silence. She knocked once again and waited for him to answer. Suddenly she had a gut feeling that something was wrong.

"TRUNKS! You open this door now. It's your mother. I need to talk to you now." When she heard footsteps coming towards the door, she sighed in relief. Her relief was taken away as she looked at the state of the room and her son as she came in, closing the door behind her. "I know what happened. I saw Goten."

"It's my fault," Trunks said as he sat on his bed that contained ripped, bloody sheets. "It's all my fault."

"Sweetie we need to talk about what happened yesterday. Your dad talked to me after he talked to you. I wish that when Vegeta and I had conceived you that we were in love, but we weren't. We were lonely, we were attracted to each other, and we had urges. We gave into them, and you were created. Your father and I fell in love the more we got to know each other. You brought us closer together to Trunks. He never thought in a million years that he would fall in love and have a child, a family. You were the best mistake we could ever ask for sweetie."

"I—I'm sorry mother. I'm grateful for everything you've given me. You've worked so hard to keep this family together and strong. The truth is I'm proud of you and dad for putting up with me. I know I made things difficult for you both and sometimes Bulla. It was only because I was working through my own issues, and I figured I could do it on my own. I couldn't, and I guess that's why we're here having this conversation."

"Do you feel resolved Trunks? It's important because it could very well effect your relationship with Goten. I sent him to get some fresh air, Vegeta's with him. I didn't want him to be alone."

"I do feel resolved with my past, but I'm afraid I've done some real damage with Goten last night. I can't take back what I did, and I believe he'll never forgive me. I feel his fear coursing through me mom, and it breaks my heart that it is this way. Never would I have imagined he would ever feel that way about me, but it's understandable."

"You two need to talk this through. Everything needs to be put out on the table. If you feel like there is anything left unresolved, you need to fix it. You need to let down your walls and your pride for the one you love Trunks. His life may depend on it."

"I understand mom," Trunks smiled. "Thank you."

"I love you sweetie, and I want you and Goten to be happy."

"I want that to mom, more than anything," said Trunks as he looked around the room. "It looks like I made a real mess of things. I need to clean up and then find Goten."

"All right I'll leave you to it sweetie," Bulma said as she closed the door behind her. Letting out a breath, she made her way to her daughter and Uub's room. On the door she saw a note. It said they were spending time with her parents.

"Oh hey Bulma," said Gohan. "Have you seen Goten anywhere?"

Trunks tracked Goten's ki to a more private part of the beach. Touching upon the sand, Trunks walked his way over to him. Searching his mate's feelings, he could feel pain, sadness, anger, and love. 'Maybe there's hope that he won't hate me forever,' he thought as he spotted his mate sitting in the sand, holding his knees to his chest.

Sitting beside his mate in the sand, he didn't know what to say. Sorry didn't even express how much he hated himself right now. He decided to wait and see if Goten had anything to say. Staring out at the evening sky, he sighed as he copied his mate's pose.

"I—I don't know Trunks. I'm not sure how much I can take of this. I don't want to lie down next to you and wonder if today is the day I won't wake up. I love you so much, and this hurts for me to even say to you right now. Maybe we need some time apart so you can deal with all your issues," Goten said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry will never be good enough I know. It seems that's all I can ever say to you, but I do love you. I understand you need space. I need to fix myself. I don't want to hurt you anymore then I all ready have, and it's hard to let you go because every instinct in me tells me not to. It's what we both need," said Trunks as he stood up from the sand. "So, what will you do?"

"We'll enjoy what time we have left in Rome. When we get back, I'll take my things and find my own place to live," said Goten as he wiped more tears from his eyes. "I—I don't want to do this, but I know I have to. I just—what are we going to tell our friends and family?"

"The truth. It's my fault chibi, and I have to own up to it. There's just something I want to make clear. It's not over between the two of us, it never will be, but I promise I'll come back to you when I feel I am truly won't see me otherwise."

"I—ok," Goten smiled sadly.

"I did resolve things with my parents, and I thought you should know."

"That's good. I'm glad about that. You're going to need their support."

"Your brother is going to kill me, and I wouldn't blame him."

"I won't let him kill you Trunks," Goten smiled. "Maybe just beat you up a little. Seriously I'll deal with Gohan."

"I—I don't know if he's going to understand this time Goten," said Trunks.

"I'll do my best Trunks, but he's not gong to hurt you if I have anything to say about it."

"I don't deserve that you know."

"You're not a monster Trunks. You just need to concentrate on yourself right now."

"All right I will, for you and for me," Trunks smiled.

"I'll see you later Trunks," said Goten as he took off into the sky.

Goten made his way back to the hotel to see his brother, Videl, Pan, and the Sharpner family in the lobby. Before he could think of getting passed them, he was spotted.

"Hey Goten," said Gohan. "Bulma said you went out for a while."

"Yeah I—

"Why are you wearing such heavy clothing?" asked Gohan. "Are you sick or something?"

"Not exactly. I—something happened and—" he said as he brought down the hood on his sweatshirt to show his brother the bruises. "I need you not to freak out."

"It's Trunks, wasn't it Goten?"

"Yes. We're taking some time apart so he can fix himself."

"You don't need time apart. It needs to be permanent Goten."

"It couldn't be even if I wanted to because of our bond. I want him to get better, and I want to be with him. It's going to take a while, but I can wait."

"I hate that there's nothing I can do but support you because I know nothing I say about Trunks will stop you from wanting to be with him in the end. It's just something I will never fully understand."

"I know it's not easy for you Gohan but trust me in that I know Trunks with all my heart and soul. I love him."

Gohan sighed. "I know you do, but I can't believe I have to say this. I'm scared for you Goten, but I have to trust that you know what you're doing."

"I do," Goten said confidently as he brought his hood back over his head. "So, how was your day out?"

"Well it looks like I'll be spending a lot of time with Sharpner and his family."

Goten smiled. "So you know how Pan feels about Sharpner's son?"

"Yeah. I was shocked to say the least, but Videl found it adorable."

"Don't worry Gohan Pan's a smart girl. She has dreams, and she won't do anything until she's ready. You raised a great daughter."

"You know I owe you for being a great influence in her life. She's lucky to have you, and I want to keep it that way."

"I'll always be there for her when she needs me Gohan. I promise," Goten smiled.

"We're going to have some lunch. You're coming right?" asked Gohan. Goten nodded.


	27. Chapter 27

Ch 75

It was a few hours before they had to go home, and Trunks needed to stop by the jewelry store and pick up the rings. It was hard for him to do, but he knew someday they would be needed. Making his way into the store, he let the salesperson know he was picking up. Waiting for the rings, he looked around the store at some of the happy couples.

"Mr. Briefs."

"Huh, oh thank you very much," Trunks said as the salesman handed him the rings.

"Would you like to take a look?"

Trunks opened the jewelry case to see the beautiful rings staring back at him. "They're lovely."

"Congratulations Mr. Briefs," smiled the salesman.

Trunks couldn't bring himself to say anything, but he put on his best smile and left the store with more sadness then he went in with. The rings felt heavy in his pocket and with every step he took, he tried to push his feelings down. He sighed. 'That's always been my problem, pushing down my feelings instead of dealing with them,' he thought as he felt his phone vibrate in his other pocket. "Hello."

"Sweetie it's almost time to go," said Bulma. "We're all waiting in the lobby for the car to take us to the airport."

"I'm only a few minutes away. I'll be there soon," Trunks said as he dragged his luggage with him.

Outside the hotel he spotted his family, the Son family, and Sharper's family putting their luggage in the trunk. Trunks made his way over and put his luggage away. Everyone was in the car, and it was off to the airport.

"So, what kept you so long?" asked Bulma to Trunks.

"I'd rather not talk about it if that's all right with you mother."

"Gohan told me what happened. I just want you to know your family is here for you," said Bulma.

"I appreciate that mom, and I'm determined to be better for myself and for Goten."

"That's the spirit!" Bulma smiled.

"I have a toast to make," said Sharpner as he held up his beer. "To Bulma! Thanks for the best vacation my family and I have had in years."

"To Bulma," they all exclaimed.

"Thank you Sharpner it was nothing really. I'm glad everyone had a good time."

They arrived at the airport, got through security, and headed to the Briefs family private jet. The ride home was smooth so far.

Goten was in the bathroom, splashing water on his tear stained face. He had tried to keep his emotions in control, but it wasn't in his nature to push them down. Once the seatbelt sign had gone off, he had walked to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He cried silently in the bathroom. Patting his face dry, he looked in the mirror as he put the hood on his sweatshirt up.

Walking back to his seat, he spotted Trunks asleep. Goten could tell Trunks was troubled in his sleep. 'How—how can I ever think about leaving him? It's painful just thinking about it, but I have to think about my safety. He needs time to get himself together,' he thought as he made his way to his seat.

"Uncle Goten."

"Hey Pan."

"You look awful."

Goten laughed. "Gee thanks Pan."

"I'm sorry about you and Trunks."

"How did you—

"I heard you and my dad talking."

"Oh well thanks Pan," he smiled.

"You've been crying. I imagine it's very painful for you to have to let go of him but still wanting to hold onto him."

"It is, and you're very insightful."

"Well I'm mature for my age," said Pan and then they both burst out laughing. "S—sorry couldn't say that with a straight face."

"You're the best Pan," smiled Goten.

"I know."

"So, did you have fun in Rome?"

"I did, and I'm sure you and Trunks will work things out because you love each other."

"I hope so to Pan."

"Well I guess you two have to work things out, right? You're bonded to each other for life, so that's something."


	28. Chapter 28

Ch 76

A lot had happened since Trunks got home. Goten had taken some stuff and moved out of their capsule home. It was painful to see him leave, but Trunks knew it was for the best right now. He was starting to feel empty living in his home by himself. Concentrating on work helped some, but it wasn't enough to keep his spirits up.

Walking home from work, he saw his home in the distance. He just couldn't bring himself to go inside. He sighed as he turned away from the house and saw Baba coming out of his mom's house with his mom.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Trunks as he walked towards them.

"Your mother and I were talking," said Baba. "We thought it would be a good if you came to stay with me for a while. I need someone to take care of the my house for a while, and you look like you need some time away."

"Sounds good to me," said Trunks. "I just need to pack a few things, and my laptop. I can work with Capsule from there and come into work sometimes."

"Very well," said Baba.

Trunks was all ready to go when his sister, Uub, dad, and grandparents came outside to see him off. "You know you all didn't have to come out here to say goodbye. I'll be around sometimes."

"Yeah but we love you and want you to know we're behind you," said Bulla.

"We're also hopeful that Baba can help you through this tough time," said Bulma.

"Have a good time Trunks," said Uub.

"I'll try," smiled Trunks.

"Don't forget your training Trunks. You know very well how important it is."

"I won't father. I understand."

"We love you sweetie, and we love Goten so don't come back to him until you feel like you can give him your whole, resolved self," said Bulma.

"I promise mom," Trunks smiled as he turned to everyone. "Well I guess I'll see you when I see you."

Baba took off into the sky, and Trunks followed her. The wind against his face felt good, and he began to relax. Right now he needed to focus on himself and get his head on straight for his mate. He smiled, hopeful that everything would be ok and for now that's all he had. He didn't know what he would confront about himself, but he was willing to go through it all to be with Goten.

Trunks was woken up early the next morning with a list of chores to do inside and outside the house. He was tired, but he got up, got dressed, and got to work. He cleaned all the rooms in the house. When he was done, he swept the porch, cleaned the windows, watered the plants, and mowed the lawn. By the time he was done, he relaxed in one of the chairs on the porch. Before he could close his eyes, he heard the sound of the door opening.

"Very well done Trunks," said Baba as she brought out lemonade. "You've earned this."

"Thank you Baba."

"Well I'm going inside to make breakfast," said Baba, closing the door behind her.

After Trunks finished the lemonade, he felt relaxed and his eyes came upon a lake and smiled as he got up and ran towards the lake. Removing everything accept his boxers, he dove into the water, feeling relief as he resurfaced.

Swimming a few laps for a while, he got tired and decided to get out, dried himself off and put his clothes back on. Heading back to the house, he saw Baba come out and he knew breakfast was ready, he could smell it as he followed her inside.

"Shower and then you can eat," said Baba.

Trunks groaned as he made his way to his bedroom with an attached bathroom. Fresh and clean he sat down at the table and began to eat.

"How are you feeling today Trunks?"

"Relaxed and calm I guess. Usually I feel so uptight and on edge living in the city."

"A change in scenery is always a good thing every once in a while."

"I just thought if I was ever going to get away from the hustle and bustle, it would be with Goten, you know?"

"I believe in you two," said Baba.

"Me to and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get things back to the way they were."

"You have the right attitude Trunks. I will do what I can to help you."

"You done so much for us. Thank you for doing this for me."

"Well you're a good man at heart Trunks and you're easy on the eyes to," Baba smiled.

"Uh thanks I guess," blushed Trunks. "So, do you want me to take care of the dishes?"

"That would be nice," said Baba as Trunks carried the dishes to the sink and began to wash the dishes. "Then you can join me in the living room. We have much to discuss," she said as she left the kitchen.


	29. Chapter 29

Ch 77

Goten was serving customers at the bakery when he heard the door open. Turning around, he spotted Bulma at the counter. He wondered what brought her by besides the pastries, but he let it go. Once it was time for his break, he went into the backroom, grabbed his snack, and made his way outside the bakery to see Bulma sitting on a bench.

"Hey Bulma," said Goten as he sat beside her. "Is everything ok?"

"I feel like this is all my fault Goten."

"How could it be Bulma?

"It wasn't easy raising Trunks, and I know Vegeta and I are responsible for how he turned out."

"He turned out great Bulma. You did a great job. You've always supported his dreams and the way he chose to live his life. Sure things haven't always been easy for him but he still loves his family."

"Thank you Goten that makes me feel better. Anyway, how have you been doing?"

"I'm ok. I miss Trunks, but I know this is for the best right now. I rented the space above the bakery, so I'm close to work."

"Well that's good," said Bulma as she got up. "I should get home."

Goten stood up. "How's Trunks doing?"

"I sent him away to Baba's house. He just couldn't handle being in his house without you. He'll be by every now and then to the office to make sure everything is running smoothly."

"Oh well I guess some distance from here will do him some good."

"A new environment is just what he needs to get himself back on track."

"I agree. I just hope Baba doesn't drive him too crazy," Goten laughed.

"Well Trunks does have to help around the house and you know how good he is with chores," Bulma smiled.

"I have to admit he does do a good job cleaning when you're able to convince him to do it."

"It's been hard for you to, hasn't it Goten?"

Goten looked at his watch. "I have to get back Bulma."

"All right. Just don't be afraid to come by every once and a while to visit."

"I won't Bulma. I promise."

Goten didn't feel like going up to his apartment over the bakery just yet. He wandered the city, searching for something to take his mind off Trunks, but it didn't work. The city reminded him of Trunks and the great times they had together goofing off.

"Goten."

"Hey Uub, Bulla."

"You want to hang out with us?" asked Bulla.

"I don't know if I'm going to be much company."

"We're going to get some dinner," said Uub as Goten's stomach rumbled.

Goten laughed nervously. "I—I guess I could eat."

Uub and Bulla watched Goten stuff his face at a speed that fascinated and disgusted them at the same time, but they couldn't really blame him. They watched as he raised his head to them and blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm still not use to how much saiyans can put into their bodies," said Uub.

"I'm glad my appetite is regular," said Bulla. "It hurts my stomach just to see dad and Trunks eat."

"I don't mean to eat so quickly in public places, but I can't help it," said Goten.

"You definitely have Goku's appetite for sure," said Uub.

"Yeah," Goten smiled.

"So, how's your brother taking all this?" asked Bulla.

"Honestly he says he wants to support my decision to stay with Trunks but I can tell he's thinking I've gone insane. He just doesn't understand the connection Trunks and I have."

"My brother hurt you, and it's understandable that Gohan is concerned about you. He wouldn't be a good brother if he didn't care at all."

"I know but a part of me feels like it's mom all over again. You know before she accepted my relationship with Trunks."

"Ok, but I don't think Gohan would do anything to jeopardize your relationship with Trunks."

"True. I think with dad and mom gone, he's just a bit more protective of me. I mean I'm a grown man."

"True," Bulla smiled, "but we can't stop our big brothers from being who they are. They only want what's best for us."


	30. Chapter 30

Ch 78

"So, what happened with Goten in Rome?"

"All these feelings came back to me after I told my mom the reason for my conception. I hadn't talked to her yet to resolve what happened, but I was gong to. For the moment I just wanted to be with Goten. We were having sex and then at some point I felt something inside me snap. I attacked him and then I—disgust was written over his face—I raped him. I blocked everything but my own pleasure."

"Why do you think you attack Goten?"

"I thought it was because we were saiyans, but that's not all. I think I put all my unresolved issues on him when I beat him. He's been my light for so long and maybe I expected him to save me from the dark. I would never admit that to him. I'm suppose to be the strong, stable one but all along it was him."

"You say you block out everything else. Your pleasure is all that matters."

"There were times I spent without Goten. They were miserable and lonely for me and most of the time I did what I could to avoid people, even my family. It was the same time I was going through puberty, so I sought out women for sex, for my pleasure. I didn't care about them. I was using them. It wasn't right, and I used Goten the same way that night. The only difference is I didn't rape the women I slept with, and Goten meant more to me then all those women combined."

"You wonder why you violated Goten in the way you did."

"How—how can I do that to someone I love?"

"Is it possible that you're angry with Goten? You feel like he left you when you both came into puberty. You needed him the most during that time, but you feel like telling him would leave you open to being vulnerable. You don't like being vulnerable, do you Trunks? It makes you uncomfortable like it does your father. Maybe you resent Goten for being everything that you're not."

"A part of me might hold some resentment against Goten, but I was a teenager then. I was running on human and saiyan hormones. It wasn't his fault that he couldn't come around. His mom kept a tight leash on him at the time. He was still being homeschooled. I think his grandpa was making sure he didn't fly off to see me. At that point I didn't care because if he didn't want to see me then I didn't want to see him. I was so angry and my feelings for him only confused things."

"I know you may think that distance is what you two need from each other, but you need to talk to Goten. You need to tell him how you feel. In order for your relationship to survive you need to always be open and honest, even though you feel its leaving open to being vulnerable. You know him better then anyone. You claim this, so you should know he won't judge you, that he'll only accept you because he loves you," said Baba as she stood up. "Just think about it Trunks. You can stay for as long as you need to," she said before she left the room.

Trunks took a walk around the house to think about what he and Baba discussed. The fresh air felt good, and there was a peace about this place. It reminded him of Goten, who always had this peaceful air around him while he exuded calm on the outside but chaos on the inside.

"Trunks." Trunks came out of his thoughts to see a list in Baba's hand. "Would you pick up a few things at the store? Since you're staying here, I need more groceries."

"Sure thing Baba," said Trunks as he took the list as well as his phone to track the nearest grocery store.

The grocery store reminded him of Goten as well. 'God do I miss you chibi,' he sighed. 'I can't believe my resentment and jealousy of him is why I hurt him so badly. I don't deserve him, I never did.'

"Trunks, wow I can't believe it," said a female voice.

Coming out of his thoughts, he looked in the direction of the voice. "Marron, what are you doing here?"

"My parents have a vacation house nearby. I'm here with some of my girlfriends. They're back at the house. Of course my parents had to come. They don't trust me to be alone with my friends."

"That's great Marron. I have to go," said Trunks as he pushed his shopping cart passed her.

"Oh hey wait up Trunks. Why are you here?"

"I'm helping Baba around her house. I needed some time away from the city."

"So it's just you and Baba?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't Goten come with you?"

"I think we're done talking," said Trunks as he made his way to the next aisle.

"You're having trouble again, aren't you?" asked Marron as she followed him.

"It's none of your business Marron so back off," Trunks warned as he took some things off the shelf and put them into his cart.

Trunks put the groceries in the car and drove off to Baba's. He couldn't believe he kept running into Marron. Hopefully that was the last time he'd see her. He needed his time away to figure things out and not to deal with other insignificant distractions.

Pulling up to the house, Trunks got out and carried the bags inside the house. He didn't notice the other car that pulled up behind his as he closed the door behind him. Putting the groceries away, he heard a knock on the door. "Hey Baba, can you get it?" he asked as he saw her going to the door. "Thanks."

"Marron, what a surprise," said Baba as she let her in the house. "What brings you by?"

"Well I wanted to talk to Trunks. We met at the grocery store, but he seemed like he was in a hurry."

"Yes well I had him do some shopping for me. He's staying for a while to help around the house."

"That's really sweet of him," Marron smiled.

Baba became suspicious of the tone in the girl's voice. "What did you want to talk to Trunks about?"

"That's between Trunks and I if you don't mind."

"Hey Baba, do you need—Marron I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"Can we just talk alone for a few minutes please?" asked Marron.

Trunks could see the look of hesitation on Baba's face. "It's fine Baba. We'll talk outside," said Trunks as he headed to the door with Marron right on his heals. He turned to her once the door was closed. "What do you want Marron?"

"I'm concerned about you. Goten is clearly not good for you if he isn't here with you now."

"As usual you don't have a clue about anything. Your concern for me doesn't move me. I'm not interested in you. I was never interested in you Marron. I don't know how many times I have to say this until it sticks in your mind. You also have no right to say what you think is good or bad for me."

"I know you're not here because you're happy Trunks. Goten is clearly not making you happy, but I know I can. I love you. All I'm asking is for a chance for me to show you how much I care."

"You don't know a damn thing!" exclaimed Trunks. "You want to know why I'm here? Well I'll tell you why. While I was in Italy with my family and friends, I did something I can't take back. I hurt Goten. I beat him up badly while we were having sex. I'm sure he yelled and even screamed for me to stop. I'm sure he even tried to stop me, but I didn't listen. No. When he was at his weakest after the beatings, I raped him. Now is that the kind of guy you want to be be your boyfriend?"

"I'm sure you didn't mean to do that to him Trunks. You're a good man. You just need help, and I can give that to you. Clearly your relationship is toxic and chaotic. It's better if you two remain friends."

"Get. Out," said Trunks as he was holding back his rage.

"Trunks. Please!" exclaimed Marron.

"GET OUT!" screamed Trunks as Marron rushed out of the house.


	31. Chapter 31

Ch 79

Goten had just gotten off from work and felt like going to the beach. He brought a bag with him that had a towel, swimming trunks, and sun tan lotion. It was the afternoon, and the beach wasn't as crowded as it was in the morning.

Setting up his spot on the beach, he went to one of the changing rooms to change into his swimming trunks. He put on some sunscreen and ran into the ocean, diving in as soon as he hit the water. He sighed in contentment. 'Boy this is the life. I could do this all day,' he smiled as he dove back underwater to explore the marine life.

When he finally broke the surface, he saw his brother Gohan standing on the sand in his suit. Goten smiled at the odd site as he made his way out of the water and walked up to him. "Hey Gohan, what brings you here in a suit and tie?"

"It was an early day at the university, and I felt like coming to the beach for some reason."

"Well we did have a lot of fun times here. I remember coming here with mom and dad after the defeat of Majin Buu. Dad played with me all day in the water while mom talked to you about Videl and how much she loved her and she couldn't wait until you married her and gave her grandchildren."

"Oh yeah that embarrassing conversation. I remember just being happy that you finally had dad in your life. We were all together and nothing was going to change that."

"Things did change Gohan. We had some great times with mom and dad, and they will always be with us. They will always love us from wherever they are, and we will always love them. It's time to move on now."

"I know Goten, but I just want to make sure I don't lose you to. Your relationship with Trunks seems too dangerous and unpredictable to be in."

"I thought we talked about this Gohan. You said you were going to support me."

"I did, but it's kind of hard when he's abusing you Goten," he said as he looked at his little brother. "You're in an abusive relationship. I'm sorry to have to say this to you, but it's true. You know it Goten."

"You don't know what you're talking about Gohan. I'm bonded to him for life, so there's nothing that can be done about that. I love him, and I believe in him. He's going to do whatever it takes to heal, so I would appreciate if you didn't bring this up again."

"I'm not going to sit back and let him kill you Goten!" Gohan yelled.

"What's that suppose to me?"

"If he hurts you again—

"You'll regret it Gohan," said Goten as he grabbed his things and left the beach.

Goten was too upset to go to his apartment. It wasn't even home to him. Dressed back into his work clothes, he wandered around the city. What he was looking for, he wasn't sure and suddenly a bar caught his attention. 'No, I can't. Alcohol is not the answer here. I'm a grown man. I can handle my problems without alcohol.'

Before Goten knew it, he was sitting at the bar and on his sixth beer. Resting his head on his crossed arms, he felt the room spinning as he closed his eyes. "The—this was no—not a good idea," he mumbled.

"Goten?"

Goten looked up to see a familiar face but not a familiar face he wanted to see. "De—Devin?"

"Hey man you look like shit. What happened?"

"No—none of your bu—business. Go away," Goten said as he took out his money to pay for the drinks. As he stood up, he felt himself falling until he felt a pair of arms hold him up.

"You're clearly not able to drive."

"I—I walked here."

"Oh well let me drive you home."

"Wh—why would you want to do that?"

"I know things didn't work out between you and my sister, but I'd still like to be friends with you."

Goten pushed Devin away and walked out the door, hoping he got the hint. He was so drunk, and he felt his world spinning agains, so he grabbed onto the wall of a building. "Shit."

"Let me just take you home Goten," said Devin.

Goten turned around. "Get lost. I don't need your help getting home," he said as he continued to walk slowly home.

"Well I'll just walk with you to make sure you get home all right."

"Fine but I'm not inviting you into my apartment."

"Ok," he said as he continued to follow drunken Goten home.

Goten stopped in front of the bakery. "Well this is me so you can go now."

"Can't we just talk for a few minutes?" asked Devin as Gotten got out his key.

"No," said Goten as he walked in, closing the door behind him and not looking back.

Making his way upstairs to his apartment, he unlocked that door and went to bed. Goten awoke the next morning to a loud knock on the door. Sitting up to fast, he felt nauseous as he rushed to his bathroom and puked his guts out in his sink. When he felt stable enough, he opened the door to see an angry Videl, but her expression changed as she saw the state of him.

"Oh my god, what happened to you last night?"

"Got drunk, big mistake."

Videl smiled. "I see. You look like someone ran you over."

"We—well I might have fallen a bunch times before I got back here last night."

"Are you all right to work today? Your shift starts in 10 minutes."

"Yes. I just need to shower and change quickly. Maybe take some pain killers."

"Ok, I'll see you down there," said Videl as she closed the door behind her.

Dressed and ready for work, Goten could feel the pounding in his head as he came down stairs into the bakery. He was in the back baking and soon enough his headache disappeared as he went through his day. His break finally came as he brought some pastries that were a few days old with him outside to the bench. Sitting down, he sighed as he started to eat.

"Feeling better?"

Goten didn't have to look up to know who it was. He sighed as Devin sat down next to him. "What do you really want from me Devin?

"When you were dating my sister, I developed a crush on you. I couldn't do anything about it but when my sister hurt you, I was angry at her. I thought I'd give you space until you were ready to move on. I was wondering if you'd be interested in going on a date with me?"

"You do know I'm with Trunks."

"I heard from Valese, who heard it from Marron that your relationship was over."

"Well it's not true. We're just spending some time apart. We plan to be together forever, but Trunks needs some time to sort out some things."

"Are you sure you really want to be with him Goten? The guy has always had issues."

"I don't appreciate you talking about Trunks like that. You don't know him at all, so the answer is no I will not go out with you," said Goten as headed to the door.

"I'll never hurt you."

Goten stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Devin. "No one can ever promise that. You need to not show your face around here ever agains," Goten said before he made his way inside the bakery to get back to work.


	32. Chapter 32

Ch 80

Trunks woke up in a cold sweat. He could feel his body shaking from a nightmare. Wiping the sweat from his face, he got out of bed and pulled the curtains back to see the sun rising. He sighed. 'Looks like I'm not getting back to sleep anytime soon,' he thought as headed to the bathroom with some fresh clothes.

Closing the door behind him, he placed his clothes on the sink counter, undressed, turned on the shower, and stepped right in. The water felt good on his body, but the nightmare still lingered. It had felt so real, and it made him sick just thinking about it. 'How—how can I dream about killing Goten? Does it mean something? Am I going to kill him for real?' he wondered. He shook his head. 'That's ridiculous.'

Fresh and in clean clothes he left the bathroom, heading back to his room. Putting his dirty clothes in the hamper, he sat on his bed. He felt like staying in and locking himself away from the world. It all felt like too much right now but he had work to do as he got his laptop sitting at his side table, turned it on, and got to it right away.

A few hours passed as a knock came to Trunks' door. Setting his laptop down, he got up and opened the door to see Baba. "Hey, is everything all right?"

"Breakfast is ready."

"Oh right sorry. I got caught up in my work."

"It's all right," said Baba as he followed her to the kitchen.

Sitting down, Trunks dug into what was placed in front of him. He stopped for a moment and looked at Baba. "Thanks Baba," he smiled.

"It's the least I can do from the night you had."

"The night I had. What do you—oh you know about my nightmare?"

"You talk in your sleep."

"Sorry," he sighed. "I guess it just means I have to sort out my problems soon."

"You're afraid you will kill him if you go back."

"I don't want to think that way. There's no rhyme or reason to kill someone I hold dear to my heart. It's not who I am. I'm not that person."

"Lets finish breakfast Trunks and then I want to try something with you if that's all right."

"I'm open to anything at this point."

"Well that's good to know," said Baba. "Oh and by the way 18 and Krillin are coming by later. They want to talk to you," she said as Trunks nodded.

Trunks sat on the floor of the living room as Baba brought in her crystal ball. Siting down beside him, she brought her hands to the ball.

"I want you to think back to the time you felt abandoned by Goten. When you have a clear picture, it will play out in my crystal ball for you to see."

"All right," said Trunks as he concentrated on the moment and then it showed itself.

 ** _Thirteen year old Trunks sat in the backyard of his home, staring at the grass as the wind blew on it. He was alone, but his father wasn't too far away training in the GR. His mom was working at Capsule while his little sister was at daycare._**

 ** _Hearing footsteps coming his way, he knew who it was but couldn't look up. Nothing seemed to matter to him anymore. It had been months, and he hadn't seen Goten. There always seemed to be an excuse not to see him by Chichi or the Ox king. His heart was breaking._**

 ** _"_** ** _Trunks?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Not now dad."_**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm sorry I wasn't under the impression that you can tell me what to do."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Please, just leave me alone," Trunks said as he leaned his head on his knees._**

 ** _Vegeta could see his son was in pain. It's not something he ever wanted to see in his children, but he didn't know the right way to handle this situation. Sitting down beside his son, he let silence come between them before he spoke. "It won't be forever son."_**

 ** _"_** ** _I hate him!" Trunks stood up. "I don't need him."_**

 ** _Vegeta stood up. "Who are trying to convince Trunks, me or yourself?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Just shut up!" he yelled. "I—I don't need this right now. He's moved on without me, and so will I," Trunks said._**

 ** _"_** ** _You will not talk to me like that again Trunks, do you hear me?" demanded Vegeta. "There may be miles between you and Kakarott's youngest brat, but it doesn't need to stop you from telling him how you feel. Damn I can't believe I just said that."_**

 ** _"_** ** _How I feel?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh don't make me spell it out for you son. I know you're in love with him. Hell your mother knows to because it's pretty obvious."_**

 ** _"_** ** _I—I wasn't trying to be obvious. I—dad—_**

 ** _"_** ** _I won't tell anyone, but you should tell him. It's all right Trunks," he said as he looked at his son in the eyes and watched as his son ran inside the house without a word._**

The crystal went back to a blank state as Baba looked at Trunks. "You're father knew about your feelings early on."

"I was very surprised and at the time I was scared of my feelings for Goten. They were so strong and not seeing him for months broke something in me. I hated him and at the same time I loved him. I could have gone to see him and asked him why he didn't wanted to see me, but I didn't. I used that as an excuse to behave badly in my teenage years."

"You never really asked Goten why he abandoned you when you needed him the most."

"No, I had my pride. I wasn't going to admit to anyone, much less Goten that I felt abandoned by the one person who made life worth living."

"It's very clear that you need to have this talk with Goten. It seems long over do, don't you think Trunks?"

"I know. I think I've been dreading it to be honest. I don't know how he'll feel about seeing me again."

"It's the only way to get better Trunks. You know this."

"I do. Well I guess I'll be leaving tomorrow then."

"It's been nice having you, even if it was only for a short time."

"You know you can always visit me."

"Of course I will Trunks."

"Well I better get packing," said Trunks as he left for his bedroom.

A knock came to the door, and Baba went to get it. Opening the door, she let in Krillin and 18. "It's good to see you two. You know Marron was just here not to long ago."

"Yes, that's why we're here," said 18.

"18, keep in mind that Trunks is going through a rough time right now. Your daughter's harassment hasn't been helping him."

"Excuse me," said 18 as she got in Baba's face.

"Now, now ladies I'm sure we can talk this out civilly," said Krillin.

"That delinquent yelled at my daughter," said 18.

"Your daughter wouldn't leave him alone. How else was she suppose to get the message?" asked Baba.

Trunks cleared his throat. "Um Baba, I'll take it from here if you don't mind?"

Sitting in the living room, Trunks felt uneasy but he let it go for the moment as he was waiting for 18 to speak.

"My daughter likes you very much for some reason," said 18. "I'm willing to give you a chance to make things right with her."

"I will apologize for yelling at her because I was out of line. Otherwise there is nothing more to say."

"That's all very well, but I think there's something you misunderstand. When I say make things right with my daughter, I mean give her a chance to show you how much she cares about you."

"I'm sorry I can't. I don't care about her in a romantic way, and I never will. Besides all that I'm with Goten and I don't care what she said about my relationship with him, he's mine and I am his. Nothing will ever change that, do you understand me?"

"You will regret it!" exclaimed 18.

"That's your opinion," said Trunks as he stood up. "We're done here. It was nice to see you Krillin."

Trunks opened the door as 18 walked out angry. Krillin stopped by the door and turned to Trunks. "I'm really sorry about Marron's behavior. I'll do my best to help her move on from you."

"Thanks Krillin," he said before closing the door.

"That woman is a piece of work," said Baba.

"I know she cares a lot about her daughter, but her solution wasn't the way to keep her daughter happy."

"Why don't we take one last walk around town before you leave tomorrow?" asked Baba.

"Sure, that would be great," said Trunks.

They stopped off at a cafe for lunch after their walk. Sitting outside, Trunks admired the view and began to feel himself relax.

"Hopeful?"

"I'm trying to be," said Trunks as he gripped the object in his jacket pocket, which didn't go unnoticed by Baba.

"What's in your pocket?"

"Well," Trunks said, "if you promise not to tell anyone, I'll show you." Baba nodded as he took out a ring box and opened it to show two engagement rings.

"I'm sure he'll say yes someday Trunks."


	33. Chapter 33

Ch 81

Trunks landed a few minutes from his and his mother's home the next day. He decided to walk the rest of the way. Once he saw his home on site, he started to get nervous. He wondered what the future really held for him and Goten. When he got to his mother's house, he was surprised to see Goten sitting in the very spot he had as a 13 year old boy, wondering why his best friend had abandoned him.

"I saw you, you know, sitting here. What you didn't know was that I was coming to see you. I had given my mom and grandpa the slip and flew here as fast as I could. I didn't care about the consequences. Before I could ever tell you I was here, I heard you and your dad talking. I heard everything. I flew back home that day as fast as I could. I was scared and hurt, so I decided it was best not to see you anymore."

"You saw I was hurting, and you knew my feelings for you at 12 years old. You could've of made yourself known, and we could have talked about it."

"No," Goten stood up, "I don't think we could have Trunks because while I could have understood that you felt abandoned, I couldn't return your feelings at the time. I would have hurt you further, and I didn't want to do that. I was only 12 years old and trying to figure myself out. Besides I realize looking back that my mom and grandpa were trying to keep our relationship from happening. I didn't abandoned you on purpose, and I'm so sorry for hurting you that way. It was never my intention."

"So you abandoned me because you were scared of my confession? It wasn't only because I said I hated you."

"I did, and it wasn't right. I never thought you hated me Trunks. You were just hurt because you felt I had left you when you needed me the most. You should know I always tried to get to you, to get away from my mother and grandfather's eyes. Even though I was shocked by your love confession, I still felt this pull towards you. You were still my best friend, and I had decided that relationship was too important to give up. I'm sad to say all those times I tried, I had failed to get to you."

"I should have known better that you wouldn't abandon me by choice. You were trapped by your mother and grandfather. That must have been very hard for you."

"It was and nothing they could say about you would ever change how I felt about you. Gohan was on my side which helped somewhat. When I saw you for the first time in like forever, you were 18 and I was 17 years old. You had flown all the way from home to the mountain area."

"Yeah I remember. Some years had passed after the battle with Buu. I had decided one day that I would just fly over there and see how you were doing. Time had passed, and I was feeling more open to have you back in my life as my best friend again. It didn't matter how I felt. I just wanted to be Trunks and Goten again, you know?"

"I felt the same way when I saw you. I was so glad to see you, and I just wanted to hug you so bad but your parents and my dad were there. I didn't want to embarrass you at the same time, but I was hopeful our friendship could get back on track."

"What were your feelings for me at that point? I know your dad said you had a date, but you had to cancel because of the tournament."

"At that point I knew I had feelings for you but I was in denial. It made so much sense to me that I really liked you because we had this close, intense connection, but I was scared how strongly I felt. That date my dad forced me to cancel was someone my mom had fixed me up with. I didn't really care if I went on the date."

"Why did you sound so disappointed that you had to cancel the date?"

"I knew my mom would be pissed at my dad but especially at me because she knew I didn't want to go on the date. I knew what drama awaited me when I got home. What about you? You were telling me about this date you had after the tournament in the ring."

"I don't know if I'd call it a date. I was still sleeping around at that age. I slept with her and then we parted ways. It meant nothing to me."

"That's something I never understood you know. How can you be so intimate with someone and not feel anything at all?"

"It was easy. I reasoned in my mind that it was just for pleasure, and I was able to remain disconnected from any sexual partner. I didn't catch feeling because I all ready knew for certain that I loved you. I couldn't give someone feelings that I didn't have for them. They were always for you chibi."

"I understand."

"So, how have you been?" asked Trunks.

"I'm ok. I moved into the apartment over the bakery, so I'm close by the store. My relationship with Gohan is rocky. He said some things I didn't agree with. I did something stupid and got drunk because my brother made me upset, and I missed you. On top of all that Devin's been coming around to the bakery. I'm sure you can guess why. I think I took care of him for good though. What about you?"

"It was nice staying with Baba. She really helped me through some things. I did chores inside and outside the house. When I went to pick up some groceries, I ran into Marron. She still thinks she's in love with me and still thinks I should leave you, and I just remember being angry when I left the store. Who is she to tell me what I need? She followed me back to Baba's. She was relentless. I had a hard night filled with nightmares, and I could only remember one. I dreamed I killed you, and it made me upset. It didn't help that 18 and Krillin came over to the house. 18 tried to convince me to give Marron a chance. I refused, and that was it. I spent some time with Baba before I came back here. She helped me realize I wasn't going to get better without you Goten. I needed you all along to help me heal myself."

"Do you feel better?" asked Goten.

"I feel better now that we've talked this out, but I feel off about what happened in Rome. I wish I could take back all the times I ever hurt you in that way."

"I forgive you."

"Why?"

"It's because I know you understand why it was wrong. You feel so badly that it breaks my heart. I know you truly love me and that you're devoted to me in every way."

"I know if I was in your place, I would not be very forgiving."

"Well we're different people Trunks. It's true that I forgive you, but I can't forget."

"I understand that so where do we go from here?"

"I came over to have dinner with your family. Your mom invited me," Goten smiled. "I'm sure she'll be happy to know you've come back."

Bulma opened the door to see Goten as expect but when she saw her son, she hugged him instantly. This action caused a pang in Goten's heart. but he let go and smiled.

"Goten, did you bring my son home?"

"He did," Trunks said as he looked back at his mate and smiled as Goten blushed.

"Well I'm so happy you're both here. I'm sure Bulla will be happy about this. Oh where are my manners come in," said Bulma as she closed the door behind them.

Uub and Bulla were coming down the stairs when Bulla spotted her brother and smiled. "Trunks, you're home!" exclaimed Bulla as she ran up and hugged her brother.

"Yep, it's good to see you to but I haven't been gone for that long," said Trunks.

"Oh sweetie you should know by now that time together wth your family is precious," said Bulma.

"Very true dear," said Dr. Briefs as he came into the room with Bunny.

"Well I ordered takeout," said Bulma. "Vegeta should be done in the GR at any minute," she said as the Prince of saiyans came through the door.

"Hello father," said Trunks. "How was training?"

"Fine. Are we going to eat now or what?"

"Sure Vegeta it's not like your son just came home from being away," said Bulma.

"Mom, it's fine. Lets just sit down, eat, and enjoy each other's company," said Trunks.

Dinner was enjoyed by all the members of the Briefs family, including Goten and Uub. Trunks felt good being around his family again. Their support and love meant everything to him.

Dinner was done, dishes were washed, and it was late as everyone headed to their rooms to relax, unwind, or sleep accept Trunks and Goten, who spent some time on the couch. The silence was uncomfortable, but Trunks had something on his mind.

"If it makes you more comfortable, I can sleep at our house. You can sleep in one of the rooms for the night. I know you have an apartment, but your home is always here."

"I guess that's fine for tonight. I just don't know if I'm ready to move back into our home right now."

"You're afraid of what happened in Rome will happen if we're together in our bedroom."

"I don't want to be, but I think we should work are way to being comfortable together in that way."

"Sounds good to me chibi," Trunks smiled. "Whatever you want and need is important to me."

Goten smiled as he leaned in and kissed Trunks on the cheek, but he felt like more as he surprised Trunks with a passionate kiss to the lips. When he felt Trunks respond, he felt so good to be close to him again, even it had just been for a few days that they had been away.

"I—I thought we were going to take it slow," smirked Trunks with his arms around Goten's waist.

"Sorry, I didn't know what came over me. I missed you so much I guess," Goten laughed nervously.

"I missed you to chibi. Maybe we need to discuss boundaries again."

"Ok. We can make out but no sex right now."

"I can accept that," said Trunks as he let go of Goten and got up from the couch. "Well as much as I went to spend all night talking with you, I'm feeling tired. So—

"We can both sleep in the house. There are plenty of rooms," said Goten.

"All right," said Trunks as they headed upstairs. They stopped at Trunks' room. Trunks looked to see his mate looking from the room across the way from his and then back to Trunks' room. Trunks could see his mate's struggle and came up with a compromise. "I'm sure I have a sleeping bag somewhere in my closet. You can sleep on the floor beside my bed if you want."

"Ok," said Goten as he followed Trunks into his room.

Laying out the sleeping bag on the floor, Trunks got a pillow for Goten to rest his head. Then he shed his clothes accept for his boxers and got into bed. He watched as Goten just took off his shoes, socks, and jacket and lied down inside the sleeping bag.

Trunks laughed. "I swear you're allergic to being naked or something," he said as Goten rolled his eyes but smiled at him before Trunks turned off the light.


	34. Chapter 34

Ch 82

Trunks had gotten off work early and decided to talk to Gohan. Flying to the mountain area, he wondered how long it had been since he visited. He didn't know, and it bothered him. He'd guess it had something to do with Chichi's passing. Since his mate couldn't bare coming back here, he had decided to stay away as well but this was important.

Landing a few minutes away from Gohan's home, he decided to walk the rest of the way to ease his nervousness. When Chichi's home came into view, he couldn't help but remember how Goten's and his romantic relationship got started.

"Trunks."

Trunks came out of his thoughts to see Gohan walking towards him. "We need to talk."

"I agree," said Gohan. "Lets take a walk."

"Ok," said Trunks as he followed Gohan.

"You don't know how much I want to hurt you right now for hurting my brother."

"That's fair Gohan. You have every right to hate me, but you can't possibly hate me as much as I hate myself right now"

"I heard from Bulma that you left to sort things out."

"I did. Baba's been a great help to me. She made me realize I needed Goten in the end. We talked, and we're going slow with our relationship. I want him to trust me again, completely."

"You're lucky my brother is so forgiving, but I can't forgive. I'm worried one day he won't wake up, that I'll hear that you've killed him. There's nothing I can do to change my brother's mind in being with you. His bond with you made sure of that."

"I'm sure you wish I had never bonded with him that night."

"I'm conflicted because I do feel that way, but I realize my brother would have died without you. If my mother was still alive, she'd be rolling in her grave seeing how your relationship with my brother turned out."

"I'm trying to make things right with Goten. I know I don't deserve it or him for that matter, but I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to him. Whatever he need from me, I'll do because I love him. You don't have to like me but don't take that out on your brother. He's all ready lost so much, and he'd be devastated if he lost you."

"He'll never lose me Trunks, but I've lost all respect for you."

"All right I understand that but will you talk to Goten?"

"I'll visit him at work tomorrow," said Gohan as he walked away from Trunks.

Walking into his mom's house, Trunks hoped Gohan and Goten could work things out. He didn't want to be the reason that the brothers never talked again. Making his way into the kitchen, he saw his grandma cooking while his grandfather read the paper at the island table.

"Oh hello Trunks, how was your day?" asked Bunny as she smiled at her grandson.

"Uncertain," said Trunks as he sat next to his grandpa.

"What does that mean?" asked Dr. Briefs.

"I talked to Gohan about working things out with Goten. I know my relationship with Gohan will never be the same, but I'm hoping I can salvage the relationship he has with Goten."

"So you and Goten are still together?" asked Bunny.

"We'll always be together because of the bond but yeah we're working things out," said Trunks.

"It just seems more trouble then it's worth," said Bunny.

"Well that's your opinion grandma. Besides trouble's my middle name," he smirked. "I don't turn away from a challenge. I confront it head on."

"That sounds about right," said Vegeta as he came in from a good day of training.

"Anyway dinner's almost ready," said Bunny. "So get cleaned up and then you can eat."

Vegeta and Trunks headed upstairs, but Trunks stopped at the top of the stairs to to search his mate out through their bond. He could sense Goten at the bakery after hours. 'He must be staying at his apartment like he said,' he thought.

"You were hoping he'd come back here," said Vegeta.

"No, he needs time. I'm going to give it to him and let him come to me when he's ready."

"Humans are such fragile creatures," said Vegeta.

"Well you married one hun,' said Bulma as she came down the hall to see her husband and son. "So Goten needs some space?"

"Yep," said Trunks. "I think I'll take dinner in my lab tonight."

"I'll let the robots know sweetie."

"Thanks mom," smiled Trunks as he disappeared down another hall.

Bulma sighed. "Just when you think they've taken a step forward, they take two steps back. I really hope they get to a place where they can both be happy together," she said as she felt Vegeta's warm hand on her shoulder. She smiled as she held her husband close, thankful for all they got through together.


	35. Chapter 35

Ch 83

Goten had just finished his shift at the bakery as he relaxed upstairs in his apartment, watching TV. He was tired from being on his feet all day and felt himself drifting off until there was a knock on the door. Getting up from his couch, he answered it and was surprised at his guest.

"Gohan, what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

"I don't know if you're just going to judge me then—

"Trunks came to see me yesterday."

"You didn't hurt him, did you?"

"I wanted to but no. He didn't want my relationship with you to suffer because of what he did to you."

"He took a big risk talking to you Gohan, and he knew that. You know he has my best interests at heart. I don't want this to come between us. I'm a grown man, and I need you to trust me. I know what I'm doing. I don't need you to come to my rescue. I need you to be the kind, understanding, and supportive brother I've always known."

"I know that's what you want, but you also look scared of him Goten. You shouldn't be scared of the person you love."

"I'm still working through it, but I'll be fine. Trunks is being patient with me and giving me the space I need. I'm not just giving up because things are hard Gohan. Dad taught me that. Everyone may be against Trunks and I being together but I don't care. I love him, and we're going to be together forever."

Gohan sighed. "I guess I have no choice but to accept your decision to be with Trunks. It might take some time but someday I may be able to forgive Trunks."

"Thank you Gohan," smiled Goten as he hugged his brother. "I didn't want to lose you to."

"You never will little brother," smiled Gohan until a click went off.

The two brothers looked to see a smirking Videl. "That was so cute. I just had to take a picture, and I'm glad you two worked out your differences."

"Well I should get home," said Gohan. "Goodnight Goten."

"Goodnight Gohan," Goten smiled as he closed the door behind the couple.

After he took a warm, relaxing shower, he got dressed in a shirt and some sweatpants. The plan was to go to bed but as he looked at the empty bed before him, he couldn't bring himself to end the night this way. He felt lonely without Trunks and decided he needed to see him.

Trunks had just come out of the shower wrapped in a towel when he sensed someone in his bedroom. Walking out of the bathroom, he saw Goten sitting on his bed, looking at the floor.

"Goten?"

"I—I didn't want to be alone," blushed Goten.

"Oh well you don't have to be embarrassed. It's all right if you want to spend some time together. I'll just put on some clothes," said Trunks. "I think I left some in my closet just in case," he said as he disappeared into the closet.

"You still can't live in our home."

"It doesn't feel right without you being there chibi," said Trunks as he came out of his closet shirtless and in gray sweatpants and sat next to Goten on the bed.

"I want to be with you in our house Trunks, but I don't want to be afraid to have sex with you."

"I know Goten, but it won't be that way forever. We'll work this out together, like we always work out our problems."

"I want to spend the night with you again."

"I think that's a good idea. You can get use to sleeping in the same bed with me again."

Pulling the covers over their bodies, Goten settled right beside Trunks on the bed. Trunks turned off the light and was about to close his eyes, but he sensed Goten had something on his mind.

"What's on your mind chibi?" he asked as he turned his body to face him.

"Gohan told me you went to see him yesterday to try and mend our relationship. He came to see me at the bakery today."

""How did it go?"

"He's decided to put his feelings aside to support the decisions I make."

"Well that's good news," Trunks smiled. "I know how much your brother means to you."

"Thank you Trunks," smiled Goten. "I know it couldn't have been easy for you to see him, knowing how he feels about you. I'm sure someday he'll forgive you."

"You know I'd do anything for you chibi, and I understand your brother's concern."

"I love you Trunks," he smiled as he leaned in and kissed Trunks softly on the lips. He pulled away to see a happy Trunks. "Goodnight," he said as he closed his eyes.

"Goodnight chibi, sweat dreams," Trunks said as he kissed his mate passionately on the lips before turning away and closing his eyes.


	36. Chapter 36

Ch 84 Pt 1

The morning sun made its way through the blinds of Trunks' room, shinning down on Goten, who opened his eyes to see Trunks' bare chest in his view. It was evident Trunks had decided to hold him some time during the night, tucking him beneath his chin. Goten had to admit the warmth felt nice and so did his arms around him.

Observing what he could, he smiled. 'Well it looks like we made it through the night,' he thought as he tired to find away out of Trunks' grip without waking him. Goten looked at Trunks carefully as he moved his arms away from his waist. He sighed in relief at his success until he sat up and felt those same hands snatch him back into a laying position on the bed.

"Ok, how long were you awake Trunks?" he asked as he stared up into the deep eyes of his smirking lover.

"I could hear when you thought about making it through the night. I'm relieved as well, but I knew we could do it chibi."

"Just promise from now on that you'll talk to me about anything and everything that is on your mind. You don't want a problem to become a disaster."

"Agreed but I feel like that should go both ways."

"You know I'm not the one who has a problem expressing their feelings, but I'll agree to it anyway."

"Oh and you're so perfect," said Trunks sarcastically.

"I'm not, but my mate thinks so."

"Does he now? It must be that body of yours that he loves to touch all over," Trunks smiled as he leaned down on Goten's body and captured his lips with his own. He sighed. "I have to get ready for work."

Goten pouted. "I guess I should go to work to," he said as he got up from bed.

"How about we go out to dinner tonight? It's my treat."

"Well how can I say no to that," Goten smiled.

"All right I'll swing by the bakery and pick you up."

"This sounds like a date to me. How long has it been?"

"I can't even remember but wear something nice. I'm taking you somewhere fancy."

"You have to admit those places have the best dessert."

"They do, and you know how I like to spoil you," Trunks said as he kissed him on the cheek.

During some down time in the office, Trunks took out the rings in his pocket. He didn't know why he carried them everywhere he went, but he was hoping a moment would present itself as the right time to ask Goten to marry him. He had some doubt that it might be too soon to ask with everything that has happened between them. A knock interrupted his thoughts. "Come in," Trunks said as he point the rings back in his pocket.

"You seem in a better mood. Did your time away help?" asked his secretary.

"Yes it did," Trunks smiled. "Thanks for asking. So, what's the rest of my day look like?"

"You have a meeting before lunch and then after lunch you have some proposals to look over," said the secreter as she put some papers on his desk. "Otherwise you have nothing else scheduled for the day."

"Thank you," Trunks said as the secretary closed his door. He prepared what he needed for the meeting in half an hour.

Sitting at the head of the table in the conference room, Trunks looked at his team and smiled confidently. "Well lets get down to business shall we."

"The Capsule Corporation airline is doing well in numbers."

"Our customers have been enjoying the flight, especially since we give them the luxury experience. We haven't had a compliant yet."

"Lets try to keep it that way," said Trunks.

"Have you any ideas for your next project Mr. Briefs?"

"I'm working on it, but I assure you whatever comes next, I hope to be a success."

"We have all the faith in you Mr. President. Honestly we didn't think we could get things done when you left for a while but your constant communication assures us of how capable you really are."

"Well I love this company and I want to make sure it continues to succeed."

"We're glad to hear it."

"Well the meeting is adjourned unless anyone has anything else to bring up," said Trunks.

"Are you still seeing that man, um what was his name? Oh right Son Goten."

"Yes I am but that has nothing to do with my professional life. I'd rather keep my personal life private."

"Understood Mr. Briefs."

"All right have a nice day everyone, back to work."


	37. Chapter 37

Ch 84 Pt 2

Goten was tired by the end of his workday as he closed the bakery. His feet were tired, so he decided to sit on the bench outside the bakery. Hearing the door open, he saw Videl come out. They were about to say their goodbyes as a red limo drove up beside the curb and parked. The front window went down to reveal the driver.

"Is that you George?" asked Goten as he walked up to the car.

"It's nice to see you again Goten. I'm here to take you to the restaurant for dinner."

"Well he didn't have to go to this much trouble."

"Nonsense Mr. Son he only wants to give you the best."

"That is so sweet," smiled Videl. "You should go Goten. I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she got into her car and took off.

"I forgot to bring a suit with me."

George smiled. "It's all taken care of. There's a suit hanging up in the back," he said as he got out of the car and opened the door for him.

"Um thanks George," said Goten as he got in the car.

"You're very welcome," said George as he closed the door.

The ride was smooth as Goten was able to get his suit on without any trouble. Sitting back and relaxing, he looked at his surroundings. Their was a mini bar, cupholders, and a TV in front of him. He wasn't use to how fancy this car was, but he could tell it had everything Trunks needed to be comfortable.

"It's a bit much for your taste, isn't it?" asked George.

"Yeah, I mean I don't need much to be happy."

"Neither does Mr. Briefs. He only needs you."

Goten blushed. "Uh just how much does he talk to you about me?"

"'I've been with the Briefs family for years, so it's been a long time. They've been very good to me."

"They are good people," said Goten. "They're like family."

"I'm sure they feel the same way about you."

"So, do you have any family?" asked Goten.

"My wife is all I have. We couldn't have children, but we've accepted it. We're happy to spend our years together, just the two of us."

George pulled up in front of the restaurant, parked, and opened the door for Goten, who smiled at him. "Thank you George, you know you didn't have to open my door."

"Old habits," said George said as he made his way back into the car. "Have a good night."

"You to," said Goten as he made his way to the entrance that was opened by two doormen. "Thank you," he said as he made his way inside the restaurant.

"Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, it should be under Trunks Briefs."

"Are you Son Goten?"

"Yes."

"This way," said the matradee.

Goten followed the matradee to a private booth upstairs. He couldn't get over how fancy this place was. He felt so out of place, but he decided to let it go as they came upon the table to see Trunks standing up and smiling at him.

"Well don't you look nice," smirked Trunks.

"You're waitress will be with you in a moment Mr. Briefs," said the matradee as he eyed the couple before he took off.

"Thank you," said Mr. Briefs.

"I guess you had to embarrass me in front of the waiter."

"What can I say it's fun to see you blush."

"You know this is a date, and you're not off to a good start," smiled Goten.

"Oh well forgive me chibi," said Trunks as he sat back down in the booth along with Goten. "So, what do you think of the place?"

"Uh well it's a lot to take in at once. I'm guessing you've been here before."

"Yeah. I've had business dinners here, and mom likes to come here every year for her birthday."

"You've never brought a date here?"

"No," Trunks smiled. "I only bring someone special," said Trunks as he took Goten's hand in his.

"Well aren't you charming Mr. Briefs," Goten laughed.

"It got me you didn't it?" asked Trunks. "Anyway I'm glad we can do this."

After they ordered their dinner, which the waitress raised her eyes at, the couple relaxed and enjoyed each other's company. "I don't know if I'll ever get use to looks we get when we order food," Goten smiled.

"I'm use to it by now. I mean we are who we are, and I don't think we have to explain it to anyone."

"You're right. So, why did you want to go fancy? You know I would have been just as happy at a fast food joint."

"You would be happy with any place that has good food chibi," he smiled.

"True. So why fancy?"

"I think we deserve this after everything we've been through. Well I mean everything I've put you through."

"Trunks."

"There is another reason, but I'm having trouble deciding if this is the right time."

"The right time for what?"

Trunks moved out of the booth and kneeled before Goten as he took out a box and opened it to reveal two engagement rings. "While we were in Rome, I went to a jewelry store with Bulla. I had these rings custom made because I knew I wanted to marry you, give you something special to remember our trip. I was going to propose in Rome in front of our friends and family, but this will have to do.I know we're bonded in saiyan tradition, and it basically means we're married. I want to marry you and make it official that we're together forever. We've been through our ups and downs together and have made it to the other side. I know we can get through anything together, and I want to continue to do so as my husband. Goten, chibi, will you marry me?"

The waitress came back with multiple servers and their dinner order. They had heard the whole thing and were waiting for an answer from the black-haired demi-saiyan. Goten blushed at the attention but turned back to Trunks, who was waiting for his answer, and he smiled. "Yes Trunks, I will marry you," he said as Trunks leaned in and kissed Goten on the lips, placing the ring on his finger while Goten placed Trunks' ring on his finger.

"Lets eat!" exclaimed Trunks as the servers put down all the plates on the table.

"Congratulations,' said the waitress and the servers.

"Thank you," said Trunks as the waitress and servers left the engaged couple alone.

"Trunks," smiled Goten.

"Yes chibi."

"I love you," said Goten as he kissed Trunks sweetly on the cheek. "This is the best date ever."

Dinner was over, and Trunks took care of the whole bill, much to Goten's dismay. They left the restaurant hand in hand with smiles on their faces. They were completely content with how tonight went and decided to walk around the city for a while.

"It's a nice night," smiled Goten.

"It sure is so do you feel like going home tonight, to our house?"

"I am but maybe we should tell your family the news first," said Goten.

"Sounds good to me but what about your family?"

"Tomorrow."

Making their way to the Briefs home, Trunks unlocked the door to let them in. Walking into the kitchen, they saw Bulma eating ice cream in her pajamas and smiled when she saw the happy couple.

"Hey you two, did you have a good time tonight?"

"You could say that mom," smiled Trunks. "We have an announcement to make."

"Well I'm not sure how kindly everyone will be if you wake them up," said Bulma.

"It's all right mom," said Bulla as she came in with Uub and Vegeta. "Dad felt Trunks and Goten's excited energies and woke us up. He wasn't so sure about waking up grandma and grandpa."

"Well they probably wouldn't be too thrilled about the news anyway," said Trunks.

"So, what is it you have to tell us?" asked Uub.

"Trunks and I are getting married," said Goten.

"Oh my god I'm so happy for you two!" exclaimed Bulla as she hugged her brother and Goten.

"Congratulations," said Uub.

"I—I'm going to help plan the wedding! Oh my first baby is getting married!" Bulma exclaimed with pure excitement as she hugged her son tightly.

Trunks looked at his father for some help, but Vegeta chuckled. "Are you kidding? Your mother has been waiting for this day for a long time. She wasn't sure it would ever happen, so you need to let her have this moment."

"You're dad makes a lot of sense Trunks," smirked Goten.

"Shut up Goten!" he said as he felt his mother let go of him. "Of course you can help with the wedding mom," he smiled.

When everyone went back to bed, Trunks looked to his mate who was looking out the window. He had some idea what Goten was thinking about.

"You want to come back home with me?" asked Trunks as Goten looked away from the window to him.

"Yeah," smiled Goten. "Living above the bakery is great but lonely. I'll probably keep it for work purposes but otherwise it's not home."

Trunks and Goten walked out of the main Briefs home and made their way to their home. They stopped at the door as Trunks took out his keys and unlocked the door. Walking in, Trunks turned on the light and smiled.

"I have to admit I missed this place," said Trunks as he looked over at Goten. "You missed your kitchen, didn't you?" smirked Trunks.

Goten blushed. "So what? I didn't here you complaining when I made our meals."

"True. Well I don't know about you but I'm tired," said Trunks as he headed towards the bedroom but turned to face his mate. "You're coming, right?"

"I'm fine Trunks. I'm ready to get some sleep anyway."

Trunks was wearing his boxers as he came out of the bathroom and into the bedroom to see his mate dressed in pajamas. As Goten went to use the bathroom, Trunks made his way to the bed and lied down, pulling the blanket over his body.

Shutting the lights off of the bathroom, Goten made his way to his side of the bed and lied down as Trunks moved the blanket over his body. This made Goten smiled. "Thanks."

"For what?" asked Trunks as he faced his mate.

"For taking care of me."

"Well you've done the same for me chibi. I'm just returning the favor," said Trunks as he lied on his back. When he felt Goten's head resting on his chest with his arm around his naked waist, Trunks sighed in contentment as his arm went around his mate.

Goten smiled. "Someone's happy."

"It's only because you make me that way."

"While that is very sweet of you to say, I meant you're lower half is quite excited," Goten said as reached into Trunks' boxers and started to stroke him.

"Oh—oh god chibi," he said as he buried his face into the pillow. When he felt Goten's touch was gone, he was surprised when he felt something warm and wet around his member. Looking down, he saw his mate stating to suck on him. He couldn't look away as he felt himself coming and as Goten swallowed his essence hole.


	38. Chapter 38

Ch 85

Trunks had picked up Goten from work the next day to head over to Gohan's house. The long drive was nice for the two demi-saiyans to enjoy the scenery and to think about how Gohan would react to their engagement.

"I'm sure Videl and Pan will be happy for us," said Goten. "I'm not sure how Gohan is going to react."

"I know you're nervous about telling him chibi."

"Is that why you haven't told your grandparents?"

"I was going to tell them when we got back if mom hasn't all ready told them."

"You would like their approval, wouldn't you Trunks?"

"It would be nice, but I've always been certain in my feelings when it comes to you. They can't sway me either way. I mean I'm pretty sure I all ready know how my grandmother will react, and grandpa will be happy for us. He'll probably try to reason with grandma, but it won't work."

"Do you think they'll show up to the wedding?"

"I don't know."

"I know you care Trunks, just like I care if Gohan shows up at the wedding. They helped raise us and supported our dreams."

"Damage has been done on both sides. My grandmother thinks you ruined my life and her dreams of me being someone I'm not. Gohan thinks I ruined your life the day I bonded with you."

"I believe they'll come around to our relationship someday, and I think it's always going to hurt a little that they are disappointed in us until they can accept us."

"I hope you're right."

"They still love us Trunks."

"I know."

"I love you."

Trunks smiled as he looked at his mate briefly before his eyes went back to the road. "I love you to chibi."

Gohan's house was in site as both of the demi-saiyans felt their nerves kick in. They hoped for the best but didn't know what to expect as they drove into the driveway of Gohan's home. When Trunks parked, they got out of the car and walked towards the front door. Goten knocked.

"Goten, Trunks, what a surprise? Come in," said Videl as she stood aside to let them in.

"Thanks Videl," said Trunks.

"Is Gohan and Pan home?" asked Goten.

"He's in his study, and Pan is in her room doing her assignments."

"We have something to announce," said Goten.

"All right I'll go get Gohan and Pan," said Videl.

As Trunks held Goten's hand, he could feel his mate's rapid heartbeat. He squeezed Goten's hand, letting him know that they could do this.

"Uncle Goten! Trunks!" Pan exclaimed as she hugged them both. "It's great to see you both. Mom said you had some news."

"We do," said Goten as Gohan came into the room.

"What do you have to tell us Goten?" asked Gohan.

"Trunks and I are engaged. We're getting married."

"Congratulations!" exclaimed Pan.

"Yes, it's very good news," smiled Videl.

"Gohan?" said Goten.

Trunks looked at Gohan, hoping he wouldn't say anything to break Goten's heart. He couldn't stand to see his mate hurt.

"I need some time Goten. I just—this is serious. I don't know what to say that won't hurt you."

"I understand," said Goten as he watched Gohan leave the room and return to his study.

"Oh let me see the rings." said Pan excitedly as they moved their hands, so she could see the rings. "Wow, they're beautiful."

"Trunks got them made while we were in Rome."

"Of course he did. How romantic of you Trunks," said Videl.

"Well I wanted to express how much I love Goten by having the rings custom made."

"That must have been expensive," said Pan.

"You can't be a price on love," said Trunks as he felt Goten squeeze his hand.


	39. Chapter 39

Ch 86

"All right so have you set a date?" asked Bulma as she sat with her son and Goten.

"We're thinking Christmas, December 25th," said Trunks. "At night."

"Oh I love winter weddings! This is going to be so exciting," exclaimed Bulma. "I love that you're thinking night time. We can put up so many lights. So where are you thinking of getting married?"

"You're backyard," said Goten. "We just want something small and intimate with friends and family."

"That's such a great idea! So I'm guessing you all ready have a guest list in mind?" asked Bulma.

"Yep. Obviously it would be you, dad, Bulla, and Uub. We know Videl, Pan, and Hercule are in. Master Roshi and Baba are coming as well. We just don't know about grandma, grandpa, and Gohan," said Trunks.

"I'll try to talk to my mother and father. There just going to miss out on something wonderful if they don't come," said Bulma."They're being selfish."

"It would be nice for them to celebrate with us," said Trunks, "but I want my wedding to be filled with love and happiness, not chaos."

"I'm still going to try and talk to Gohan. I want him there," said Goten.

"Well there is time," said Bulma. "I'm sure he'll come to realize this wedding is important to you."

"I hope so," Goten said.

"All right so about the food…" said Bulma.

"I want to cook. and I want to make the wedding cake," said Goten.

"Well," Bulma smiled, "I won't stop you. I know how much you love to cook and bake. I'll supply you with anything you need Goten."

"Thank you Bulma," smiled Goten. "I promise everyone will be satisfied."

"Flowers?" asked Bulma.

"I love cherry blossoms, but I don't know how to incorporate them into the wedding," said Goten.

Bulma smiled. "Leave that to me. I love that flower to. It's the one thing my mother never wanted in her garden."

"I really appreciate everything you're doing for us Bulma," said Goten as Bulma smiled and hugged him.

After they went over their wedding plans with Bulma, Vegeta showed up to get the engaged couple back into shape in the GR. The session had been grueling for the couple but worthwhile as the saiyans enjoyed the rush of battle.

"You've both done surprising well today," said Vegeta.

"Um, thanks I guess," said Goten. "I don't know if you're insulting us or what?"

"I think it's just his way of motivation us more to train," said Trunks.

"You never know what's coming next," said Vegeta. "I just want you both to be prepared. Someday I won't be around. I'd like to know you both can protect this planet."

"I don't want to think about death," said Goten. "I know it's a part of life but still I just want to focus on all that's good right now."

"We understand what you're saying father," said Trunks, "but we want to cherish what's good before it's gone."

"Perhaps I was a bit morbid. I didn't mean to be, but it comes with the life I've lived sometimes. I know how good I have it, but it wasn't always this way," said Vegeta.

"You have to take the good with the bad," said Goten.

"Well I think that's enough for today," said Vegeta as he passed the two demi-saiyans, walking out of the GR.

"You think your dad's all right?" asked Goten.

"I think with your mom's passing that he's much more aware of the fragility of human beings. We know my mom's health is perfect, but I think he wonders that at any moment things can change. He's trying to cover his worry, and I wonder if my mom sees it."

Goten smiled. "I wouldn't worry. I think she could very well out live us all."

"In future Trunks' time line she kind of did."

"Do you worry about her dying? I mean this time line is different. Realistically you, Bulla, and Vegeta will outlive her."

"I don't worry. I know it's inevitable, but she's here now. I intend to enjoy the time I have with the ones I love for as long as I can."

Goten smiles. "Sounds like a good plan to me Trunks," he said as they walked out of the GR together. "So, what do you think of no sex until our wedding night?"

"What! That's months from now. Are you out of your mind? No, I think it's a bad idea."

Goten laughed. "I—I was just joking Trunks. You should see your face."


	40. Chapter 40

Ch 87

The early morning was peaceful. The sun had not made its' way up yet as Goten rolled over, so he was facing Trunks' sleeping face. Before he could let out a sigh of contentment, he sensed something familiar coming their way and then he heard the sound of something landing on the ground.

Getting out of bed as quietly as he could, he made his way outside to see a ship had landed on their lawn. He was joined by Vegeta, Bulma, Bulla, Uub, Dr. Briefs, and Bunny. It didn't take long for Trunks to rush out of the house as well, standing beside him.

"That ship," said Dr. Briefs.

"It's the time machine from the future. The Capsule Corporation logo is on the front," said Bulma.

"Yes, but the energy inside is not that of Trunks from the future," said Vegeta.

"Mom," Goten whispered, as a gray haired Chichi came out from the machine.

"Trunks sent me from the future," said Chichi. "He—he's dying and would like to say goodbye before he passes on."

"Oh my god," said Bulma as she felt the tears coming to her eyes. "Of course will come."

"You can't all come with me. I'm afraid I can only bring four with me," said Chichi.

"Don't worry mom," Bulla smiled. "Uub and I will stay."

"All right but stay safe," said Bulma as she hugged her daughter.

"We'll look after them sweetie," said Bunny. "Don't you worry."

"Thanks mom," said Bulma.

The couples went back to their homes to get dressed and ready to go. Goten couldn't stop looking at future Chichi. It had felt so long since he had seen his mom alive, and she brought up feelings he thought he had let go of. She looked and felt a bit different from his deceased mother. This Chichi had lost her husband and her son Gohan at the hands of the androids. She looked like she always carried it with her because of the sadness in her eyes.

"It has to be difficult to see her like that chibi, even though she's not really your mother."

"I've never seen my mom look that broken before, and she probably doesn't know who I am."

"Maybe you'll have your chance to talk to her, get to know her."

"I wonder if that's a good idea Trunks. Should she really know about what she could've had?" he asked as he looked to his mate. He knew Trunks would support him either way.

The Time Machine landed in the future at the Briefs home and everyone got out and followed Chichi inside the house. Seeing brief glimpses of the house, it seemed to be well taken care of and Bulma was happy about that but then something came to her mind that caused her to stop in her tracks.

"Chichi," said Bulma. "Why didn't my future self come back to the past to bring us here?"

Chichi turned to face Bulma. "I—I'm so sorry to say this, but she died of a heart attack a year ago. I came by one day to give my condolences to Trunks, and I've been here ever since. My father lives here as well. We've been taking care of Trunks ever since he got sick. It was ironically the day Bulma died that Trunks found out he had cancer. He doesn't have much time left, but he wanted to see you and Vegeta and whomever you decided to bring with you."

Chichi stopped at Trunks' bedroom door and knocked. "Trunks, I have some people who wish to see you."

"Come—come in," he said as the very first people he saw were his parents from the past.

Bulma was shocked to see her future son in such a fragile state. He was so frail, and he looked tired. His skin was pale, and his purple hair lacked shine. She came to his side nonetheless and sat on the bed, taking his hand in hers. She smiled sadly. "We're here Trunks. We came."

"I—I really appreciate it mother. I—I needed to see you and father before I passed on."

"We wouldn't be anywhere else," she said as she quickly dried the tears coming down her face.

Vegeta sat on the other end of the bed. When Trunks looked his way, he smiled. "I—I'm sure you had better things to do then come all the way here," Trunks smiled.

"No, can't think of a thing Trunks," he smiled as he held his other hand. When he felt Trunks' grip, it felt weak. He could tell Trunks was in some real pain. His blue eyes said don't tell Bulma.

Future Trunks looked from his past parents to Trunks and Goten. Seeing himself alive, well, and happy brought some peace to future Trunks. "It's nice to meet you as a man finally Trunks."

"I'm sorry about your circumstances," said Trunks. "I'm sorry about your mom. That couldn't have been easy."

"No," he said as he looked at Goten. "You look familiar," said Future Trunks.

"I'm Gohan's brother. I understand he was like a brother to you in this timeline."

"It's nice to meet you Goten," Future Trunks smiled as he noticed the similar rings on both Trunks' and Goten's fingers. "You—you're together."

"We're engaged to be married," said Trunks. "He's my best friend. We've known each other for a long time."

"I—I'm glad," breathed Future Trunks. "It would explain Goten's sadness about me dying."

"Sorry I didn't mean—

"I—it's all right Goten. A loved one's death is always sad."

"I know you've seen a lot of it, but I wonder if you had some happiness in your life," said Goten.

"Wou—would it give you some peace?" asked Future Trunks.

"I don't know to be honest."

"After I defeated the androids, my mother and I started to help restore this place to what it once was as well as other parts of the city that needed restoring. Capsule Corporation was successful again, and I was happy to get into the family business. I had a life again, a life of peace, but it didn't feel like enough."

"You never found someone to spend your time with?" asked Goten.

"It never lasted long and besides I always sensed this presence around me that made me feel at peace in some of my darkest moments," said Future Trunks.

"What do you mean by a presence?" asked Trunks.

"Well I'm not sure exactly. I would always see it in battle whether it was this timeline or yours. Sometimes it would say my name and I would feel recharged again, ready to face anything in my way. I never saw its face because it wore a black cloak with the hood covering its face."

"How long have you been seeing this presence?" asked Bulma.

"It was when Master Gohan started training me to fight the androids. I was a teenager then. Sometimes it feels like so long ago. It was hard when my mother passed, but I would see the presence from outside my window. I didn't feel so alone."

"When was the last time you saw this presence?" asked Vegeta.

"Yesterday," said Future Trunks as he felt his eyes becoming heavy.

"Well," said Chichi as she entered the room, "I think we should let him get some sleep."

"All right," smiled Bulma as she kissed his damp forehead. "Sweet dreams," she said as she followed Chichi out of the room.

"You don't have to worry about her you know," said Vegeta.

"I know you'll be there for her," Future Trunks smiled as Vegeta left the room.

Trunks and Goten walked up to Future Trunks. Trunks took his future counterpart's hand and squeezed it. "I'm glad you've had this presence to be there for you."

"Thank you Trunks and you take care of Goten. You hold on tight to him."

After dinner Chichi had shown them to their rooms. It was a rough night for both couples as they thought about Future Trunks lying in bed, waiting to die.

Bulma rolled over in bed, finding sleep was not coming easy to her. Opening her eyes, she lied awake looking at the ceiling. The whole situation with Future Trunks made her think of how unpredictable life could be. He was dying from cancer, not from battle. She thought of her own son and tears fell down her cheeks.

"Bulma, our son is still here."

Bulma looked over to her husband and started to cry as he brought her into his embrace. She felt him caress her back as she started to calm down. "I—I know Vegeta, but I worry about what will happen to our children when I'm gone. I know you'll all out live me."

"Your children will be fine," said Vegeta as he kissed her forehead. "They have their mates, and I will always be there if they need me Bulma."

"Wha—what about you?"

"What about me?" he asked as he looked into the eyes of his wife.

"What will you do when I'm gone?"

"I'll do what I must, but it's something we don't have to think about right now. You need to concentrate on everything you have."

Bulma smiled. "I know you're right."

"Get some sleep woman," he smiled as she snuggled into his embrace.

"Goodnight Vegeta, I love you."

"I love you to."

A few doors down Trunks and Goten were experiencing similar turmoil. Their hands had stayed intertwined ever since they lied down for bed.

"It just breaks my heart to see him like that," said Goten, "and I don't know him, not really. I mean he looks similar to you, but he's not you. Does seeing him lie there make you think of your own mortality?"

"On some level he is me chibi and that's why your heart goes out to him. Seeing him like that makes me realize that a world without you would be really awful. I can't imagine what it's like for him, but I hope he can find some peace when he passes on. Maybe this presence can help him."

Future Trunks woke up from a dream in the middle of the night. He smiled, seeing the presence beside him, holding his hand. "This is the closest you've ever come to me. Th—thank you for being here for me all these years," Future Trunks said as he managed to squeeze its' hand.


	41. Chapter 41

Ch 88

It was early morning as Future Trunks woke up from his sleep. Looking to his bed side, he saw the presence was still with him. It brought him great comfort, and he didn't even know who or what it was. His hand made its' way to the presence and grabbed it for dear life, causing the presence to awaken.

"Th—thank you for staying," Future Trunks smiled tiredly. "You know I'm starting to think you're here to take me to heaven when it's time." He felt the presence's hand squeeze his. "You know I'm right."

"Trunks?" said Chichi as she entered the room with Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten. "Who's your guest?"

"You—you mean you can see it to?" asked Future Trunks.

"Yes, but what is it?" asked Vegeta.

Goten looked at the presence and his eyes widened, realizing what he felt from it was too familiar. "I—I think you mean who Vegeta," said Goten. "It's Future Goten. His energy is similar to mine, but there's are darker edge to his."

The presence revealed himself to everyone to be Future Goten, and he looked at Goten. "At least I know there's a future where happiness exists."

"Wh—what happened to you?" asked Goten. "You look like death."

"I'm not a ghost if that's what you're thinking, but I am dying," he said as he looked to Chichi. "Hello mother," he smiled sadly. "It's nice to see after all these years."

"You're mom didn't raise you?" asked Goten.

"She couldn't be bothered with me when the androids came. She gave me away to people who abused me for years. When I was able to escape as a teenager, I saw Gohan training Trunks to help defeat the androids. It was then on that followed Trunks' life closely. I promised myself that I would keep an eye on him, and I always have. I never had the courage to intervene and help fight because I didn't have the will, and I was never taught to fight."

"The—the past is gone," said Future Trunks. "I—I'm sorry about your life."

"Maybe in another time I would have known what it was like to be happy," said Future Goten as Future Trunks took his hand. "I—I tried my best for you Trunks."

"You've done so much for me," Future Trunks smiled.

Future Goten walked up to the past version of himself and Trunks, seeing their hands intertwined and the rings on their fingers. "You'll both make it," Future Goten smiled. "You're certainly strong enough. I can tell so live and be happy," he said as the couple smiled on the outside but felt the pain Future Goten carried within him.

Trunks, Goten, and Chichi left the room to give Vegeta and Bulma some time with Future Trunks. Chichi went to the kitchen to whip up some breakfast for her guests and Future Trunks while Trunks and Goten settled in the living room.

"Future Goten was quite a surprise," said Trunks.

"Yeah. This timeline really makes you think about how things could have turned out for us."

"They're both dying, and we can only hope they can find some happiness in death."

"That's just depressing Trunks."

"I know, and I'm sure my parents' appearance will help somewhat with Future Trunks' passing. I just wonder what kind of comfort Future Goten has. "I mean if I had to guess, I think it would be Future Trunks," Trunks smiled.

"Trunks, you know that just because we're together in their timeline, it doesn't mean that they have any kind of romantic feelings for each other. You've told me so many times that every timeline isn't necessarily the same when it comes to relationships."

Trunks smiled sadly. "I can hope, right?"

"You know we could ask them if we wanted to, but it just doesn't seem appropriate."

"You're right Goten."

"Trunks, Goten," said Future Chichi. "Breakfast is ready. Do you mind getting your parents Trunks?"

"Oh of course," Trunks said as he disappeared down the hall.

Goten looked to Future Chichi as she went back into the kitchen. He followed her and came to her side. "Um is there anything I can help you with?"

"You're a lot kinder then my Future Son," she smiled, tiredly.

"I can't imagine how hard it's been for you to lose your husband, oldest son, and to take care of Future Trunks."

"Don't forget my youngest son. I'll regret it for the rest of my life. He could have been a better son if only I had decided to raise him, love him, and help him learn to fight the androids. He's resentful and dying. There's nothing left to do then wait."

She was a shadow of what his mother use to be, and it killed him to her this way. He couldn't let it end this way between mother and son. "Don't give up on him. Do what you can while he's breathing. You need to talk to him, try and make him understand. Maybe if you can end things on good terms, his passing will be more peaceful. You'll both have no regrets. I know from experience. Before my mother passed away from cancer, we were able to mend or relationship."

Breakfast was over as Future Trunks had requested to see Trunks and Goten. The couple came into the room and sat by his bedside while Future Goten lingered on the other side of Future Trunks' bed.

"So, how are you feeling?" asked Goten to Future Trunks.

"It's strange. I can feel it coming soon," said Future Trunks.

"Why did you want to see us?" asked Trunks.

"He gets right to the point, doesn't he?" asked Future Goten.

"Yeah, he's not one for patience," said Goten.

"I just want to thank you for coming. I know it must seem weird, looking at someone who looks like you in this state. It has to make you think about you're own mortality," said Future Trunks. "I—It's nice to see what could have been for me in another timeline, and I'm happy," he smiled. "I can rest in peace."

Goten smiled sadly, feeling it wasn't fair for Future Trunks' life to end so soon. When he felt Trunks' hand on his shoulder, he looked at Trunks. "It's all right to be sad chibi."

"You—you really care about him, don't you?" asked Future Goten.

"I wouldn't be marrying him if I didn't," smiled Trunks. "What about you? Have you ever—

"Loved someone. I guess from a far I did. I saw my older brother die at the hands of the androids, and I could do nothing. I wasn't raised with him but the day he died, I knew I loved him as the brother I wish I had. I never told him about me, and I wish I could have been there with him at his end. I was too damaged. When I saw Trunks had found him, I felt my heartbreak for him. He had lost his brother to, and I wanted to be there for him as well. That day I had decided i would be there for him from afar. If he ever met his end from the androids, I would show myself to him and be there during his final moments."

"What about romantic love?" asked Goten. "Did you ever feel that?"

"I've never dated, and I've never been with anyone," said Future Goten. "I—I don't want to talk about this anymore," he said.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry," said Goten.

"You were curious though, weren't you Goten?" asked Future Trunks.

"I—I guess I just wanted to see you have some happiness and peace in the end," said Goten.

"Is that why you talked to my mother about me?" asked Future Goten. "Well no one asked you to you know. Here's a reality check, life doesn't always turn out the way you want and death is the only reward for suffering," he said as he got up and left the room without another word to anyone.

"I didn't mean to anger him," said Goten.

"I've heard his whole story, and he's in a lot of pain. He just doesn't want to drudge up the past," said Future Trunks.

"Well I need to apologize. I overstepped my boundaries," said Goten as he got up to find Future Goten.

"I don't know how much good it will do your fiancée to apologize."

"You won't be able to stop him," Trunks smiled.

"You have a good soulmate Trunks. His heart is the biggest I've ever seen."

"Believe me I know how lucky I am."

"I wish I had been that lucky to find someone special," Future Trunks laughed, "maybe in another lifetime."

"So, you've never been in love?"

"You and Goten are very curious about Future Goten and I's relationship."

"We tried not to be too obvious about it."

"Well I—I don't know where his feelings lie but I love him in a romantic way. Before I knew who he was, he was this presence that made me feel secure, safe, and cared for. I couldn't explain it to my master Gohan and my mother, so I kept it a secret. The connection was strong for me, and his comfort made me keep fighting when I couldn't."

"You don't think he feels the same?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure I would want to know. My time on earth is ending and so is his, so it doesn't matter."

"Maybe it's the one thing that could bring him some happiness before he passes," said Trunks.

"It could mean his hatred towards me, and I don't want him to hate me."

"I don't think he could ever hate you."

"How would you know that for sure Trunks? I want to keep my relationship with him civil, so we can both pass peacefully."

"You know he won't pass peacefully. You too me his mom left him to abuse, and he never got to know his brother or father."

"I'm sorry Trunks, but he's not the Goten that you know and love. He may be too damaged for even me to get through."

Goten found Future Goten outside in the backyard. He couldn't believe how different it looked from the Briefs home in his timeline. It was lacking the life it would have had if the lawn was taken care of.

"You can't force people to be happy Goten. It doesn't work that way," said Future Goten as he turned to face him. "We're not the same."

"I'm sorry. I just—no one deserves what you've been through. I can see it in your eyes that your life has been far from easy, and I just—

"Wanted to make my last moments happy. It's not your concern. Your focus should be on the guy lying in bed. He deserves your attention. I'm not the only one who's been through a lot, but he's a good man. He's done a lot of good things for your timeline and this one as well. I never asked for any of this. I just promised to be by his side when he passed."

"Why do you think he asked you to?" asked Goten.

"He's in pain and needed someone to distract him from it but something tells me you think it's something more then that. What do you know?"

"I don't know anything. You're a good friend to him. For someone who went through hell in their life you've managed to make that guy lying in his bed happy. I just wonder how that is?"

"You're too curious for your own good Goten. I suggest you get out of my face right now."

"I promise I'll keep out of your business. I'm sorry again that I've overstepped my boundaries."

"Are you really sorry? There's nothing that can be done."

"I promise I'll leave you alone forever, but I want you to meet someone first."

"Who?" asked Future Goten.

"I need you to trust me."

"I don't even know you. You may look like me, but I don't see any of myself in you."

"Things could have been different for you. You could have been happy. I just want you to meet someone that would have meant the world to you to have in your life."

"All right fine I'll agree to this but you will leave me alone afterwards."

"Agreed," said Goten as he rushed inside the house to Future Trunks' room to see Trunks walking out of it, closing the door behind him.

"Hey chibi, I can see the wheels turning in your head. What are you planning?"

"I need you to do something important for me Trunks," he said and Trunks agreed to what was asked of him.

Future Goten waited outside in the backyard with Goten as the time machine dropped back down to the earth. The hatch opened and out came Trunks with Gohan.

"Gohan?" said Future Goten.

"Trunks has brought me up to speed on what's going on. It's nice to meet you Goten," said Gohan as he walked up to Future Goten. "I'm sorry about your circumstances and Trunks'."

"You—you're so different from my brother."

"I know you never got to meet him up close. I'm sure he'd be glad to know you looked after Trunks all these years. He probably would have loved to know you existed. Although we may be different, I think he would have wanted you to be happy and loved."

"N—no! This can't be happening," said Future Goten as he felt himself breaking down. "I—I don't want to feel."

"It's ok," said Gohan as he got closer to the demi-saiyan.

"No—no don't!" screamed Future Goten as he backed away from Gohan, but he couldn't fight him as he found himself in his embrace.

"You don't have to hold it inside anymore Goten. You're safe. This is a safe place."

Future Goten broke down in Gohan's arms, holding tightly to the brother he would never know. "I—I hate her she left me to the wolves. I—I was just a baby. Why? Why did she leave me?" he cried. "I didn't deserve the beatings and the rapes to my body and soul. I—I just want to die. I can't take life anymore," he said as he and Gohan sunk to the ground with Gohan holding him tight.

"I—I'm so sorry Goten. I couldn't be there to protect you."

"It's not—not your fault. You didn't know about me. It's—

"Go—Gohan?"

Gohan looked from Future Goten to Future Chichi. "I'm not—

"I know. You look happy," she said as she looked to her broken second son in Gohan's arms. Kneeling down to his level, she felt the tears running down he face. "I'm willing to do whatever it takes to help you son. Anything you name it. I—i love you, and I'm sorry doesn't mean anything," she said as her hand rested on his arm. "Please, I can't let you leave this world without peace in your heart."

Future Goten's tear stained face looked back at his broken mother and he saw himself in her. He looked from her to Goten. "Thank you Goten," he smiled and it was genuine.

"I just want you to find happiness before you leave this world," Goten smiled as he felt Trunks' hand in his.


	42. Chapter 42

Ch 89

The sun rose over the Briefs house as hurried footsteps came to one of the bedroom doors and knocked. Standing back, she came to face to face with a tired Bulma.

"What is it Chichi?"

"Trunks passed away in his sleep some time last night."

Bulma wiped the tears from her eyes. "We'll be in to see him as soon as we get dressed. Please let my son, Goten, and Gohan know," she said as Chichi nodded and left.

Bulma turned away from the door and looked to her husband who got up from the bed, walked towards her, and held her in his arms as she cried. "O—oh Vegeta, he—he's gone."

"I know. I felt his energy fade and then disappear. It was at peace Bulma."

"We—well I guess that's good news. We should get dressed and seem him before we go back home."

Bulma and Vegeta entered Future Trunks' room to see his body. They noticed Future Goten was still at his side holding his cold, limp hand. Future Goten looked up from his dying friend's body when Trunks, Goten, and Gohan came into the room.

"I—I couldn't believe it," said Future Goten. "Last night he told me he was in love with me."

"It's true," said Trunks. "He was afraid to lose your friendship, but I guess he couldn't leave this world without telling you how he felt."

"Well," Future Goten smiled, "I hope I'll see him again someday. I just—I wish I could have told him that I loved him to. He made living bearable for me," he said as he felt his mother's hand on his shoulder. "Mom?"

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's not just mine," said Future Goten as he looked at Bulma, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten, "it's their loss as well."

Bulma came up and kissed Future Trunks' forehead. "Good—goodbye," she said as she left his side.

Gohan took Future Trunks' hand. "It was good to know you my friend."

Vegeta's hand rested on Future Trunks' cheek. You made me proud so rest now in peace."

"Thank you for saving our world. You were loved and admired by all who knew you," said Goten.

It felt uneasy to see his future counterpart in this state, but he pushed that aside. "I'm sorry things had to end this way for you. May you find peace in the next life."

The funeral had been short and simple. Future Trunks was buried in the backyard of his home. Bulma watched as Vegeta and Future Goten had covered the casket with dirt until it became a grave. "Rest in peace Trunks," Future Goten smiled. He looked to his guests. "Well I think it's time for you all to go home. There's nothing more that can be done."

"What about you? Are you going to be—?" asked Goten.

"I'll be fine Goten. My mother's here," he smiled. "I haven't met my grandfather the Ox King yet, but she says he'll be here tonight," he sighed. "I miss him. I love him, but I must go on. My time is up soon anyway. I wish you all happy and healthy lives."

"Well you know now you sound like my Goten," said Trunks as he smiled at his mate. "It was nice to meet you Future Goten."

"You to Trunks," said Future Goten as he threw the capsule for the time machine onto the grass.

Trunks and Goten made their way to the time machine as everyone else said their goodbyes.

"Take care of yourself," smiled Bulma. "Enjoy the time you have with your mother. I'm—I'm glad my future son had you in his life to watch over him."

"Thank you Bulma," he said as she hugged him.

"I know something about coming from a troubled past," said Vegeta. "You're time is ending on this earth, but you have a chance to leave it more happier then when you came into this world. Make every minute count. Do the things you wish you've could have done."

"I will. Thank you Vegeta. Your words were very inspiring."

"You're welcome," said Vegeta before going his wife, son, and Goten at the time machine.

"Well I'm not sure I can top Vegeta's speech," said Gohan as they both laughed. "I wish you the best before your time comes. I'm positive your dad would have loved to be in your life. He would have loved to meet you. He would be proud of you right now."

"I would have loved to meet him to Gohan but you're the next best thing."

"Take care of yourself and your mom. You'll need each other."

"I will. I promise," he said as his mother stood beside him. "You take care of yourself to Gohan. Goten told me about your family, never take them for granted."

"I won't."

Future Goten and his mom stood back, watching as the time machine rose up from the ground and into the clear, blue sky. They waved back at their guests as their guests waved back at them with smiles on their faces. When it disappeared from site, mother and son walked inside the house, hoping that their last moments together would be happy. Future Goten thought of Future Trunks and wished that they had more time together.


	43. Chapter 43

Ch 90

"Wow, that's—that's just so sad," said Bulla as she gripped her tea in her hands, looking at her mother.

"Well he passed peacefully. That's all that really matters," said Bulma before she sipped her tea.

"I'm sure spending time in that timeline really makes you think about what's important in life," said Uub.

"It's true," said Bulma. "It's hard to imagine your children outliving you, and it's something I might have to face in the future. Thinking that I could possibly outlive my children, is the most painful of all."

"Are you talking about Trunks?" asked Bulla. "Mom, you don't know what's going to happen. This other timeline has taught you that but we can't live in the what if's and always looking over our shoulder for bad things to happen. We need to live in the moment and take everyday as it comes. You said they wanted us to be happy, and it's good advice mom," said Bulla as she squeeze her hand in hers and smiled.

"Our daughter makes a good point," said Vegeta. "It's time to move on and that timeline will as well," he said as he made his way to the fridge for something to eat before his workout. "It is never wise to dwell too much on what has happened because it has the potential to consume you."

"I know," said Bulma. "I'm trying to let go and make peace in my own life," she said as she saw her husband sit across from her with many plates of food. She smiled as she found her hand covered by Vegeta's. "So, how was spending time with your grandparents?"

"It was nice," smiled Bulla. "Grandpa gave Uub a tour of his lab and Capsule Corp. They've been bonding. Grandma has enjoyed showing Uub her photo albums of her cruises with grandpa. I have to admit it was fun running Capsule when you were all gone, and grandpa was there to supervise of course. Right now I'm sure they're still sleeping in their room."

"Well," smiled Bulma. "I'm glad you two had a good time with them. Your brother and Goten went right to their house when we got back here."

"Don't worry so much Bulma," said Vegeta. "It's obvious they needed time alone together."

"I don't blame them. It must be hard to see a different version of themselves in another timeline," said Uub.

"Well I don't know about all of you but I'm excited about them getting married. I was so surprised, but I'm really happy for them," said Bulla.

"Me to," said Uub.

"Well I plan to make it the best wedding they ever have," Bulma smiled. "There's still so much to do, and I know it's months away. With everyone's help, I know we can make their day special."

The night brought no sleep for the two engaged demi-saiyans as they lied awake in their bed. The silence gave way to their separate thoughts about the time they spent in Future Trunks' timeline. Although they left that world on a positive note, the sadness still lingered in their minds and in their hearts.

Goten rolled over to face his deep in thought mate who was lying on his back and smiled. "Trunks, I think we've been thinking too long about this. We have to let it go for our peace of minds."

Trunks sighed as he looked at his mate. "I know you're right. It's getting us nowhere. We can't change what happened in that timeline. We have to think about our future."

"Smartest thing you've said today," Goten smiled as he lied his head on Trunks' bare chest, feeling Trunks' arm around him. "Besides I want to concentrate on something happy like our wedding day."

"That's months away, but I am pretty excited. I know our families will be happy for us."

"Do you think Gohan will change his mind by the time it comes around?"

"Anything's possible chibi. Besides I'm sure this trip to Future Trunks' timeline will give him something to think about. I don't think he'd hurt you in that way. I'm optimistic that he'll be there, or Videl and Pan will never forgive him."

"What about your grandparents?"

"Chibi," Trunks said, looking down at his mate resting on his chest. "What happened about not thinking too much?"

"Uh oh sorry," Goten blushed. "Maybe we should try and sleep now," he said as returned off the lamp on his bedside.

Trunks had something else in mind but didn't want to seem insensitive. "Sounds like a good idea." Turning off the lamp on his bedside, he settled in comfortably with his mate in his arms. Before he could close his eyes, he felt Goten's hand on his cheek so he looked right into his mate's eyes. "What is it chibi?"

"I know what you wanted to do tonight Trunks," Goten said as he saw his mate blush in the dark.

"I want to Trunks but not tonight. We're haven't gotten that much sleep with everything that has happened. I would like to be more awake for sex instead of falling asleep half way through it."

Trunks laughed. "That would be funny to see, but I understand chibi. I love you," he said as he kissed him softly on the lips. Goodnight."

"I love you to, goodnight Trunks," he said as he kissed him on the cheek. "I hope you have sweet dreams instead of nightmares."

"With you by my side, how could I have nothing but good dreams?"


	44. Chapter 44

Ch 91

Goten was dissatisfied with the suits in the store, and Bulma could tell as she and Videl had went with him to pick out something to wear for the wedding.

"That's the 10th suit store we've been to," said Videl as the trio took a seat on a bench.

"I'm sorry Videl," said Goten. "I didn't think I was that picky."

"Sweetie, do you even want to wear a suit? Maybe it's just not for you," said Bulma.

"I think you're right Bulma," he sighed, "but I have to wear something nice."

"Yes, but it should reflect you. Now can you think of anything appropriate for the wedding that you would want to wear?" asked Bulma.

"Well," he blushed, "you might think it's stupid."

"Try us," said Videl.

"I always wanted to wear a kimono. They're really comfortable, and they have some nice designs."

Bulma smiled. "That's a lovely idea Goten. I know some places we can look at if you're up to it right now."

Goten smiled. "Yeah, that sounds great Bulma. Thank you."

"Of course sweetie I just want to set up some appointments," said Bulma as she got up from the bench and started to make some calls.

"You know I think it's a cool idea Goten," said Videl. "From what I heard from Bulma Trunks won't be wearing a suit either."

"Really? Then what will he be wearing?" asked Goten.

Videl smiled. "That's a secret Goten. Don't you want to be surprised?"

"Ye—yeah I guess."

"Don't worry it's perfect. Like the kimono is perfect for you, Trunks' outfit will reflect him."

"That's a good thing. I just wish Bulma would let me help pay for the wedding. I bring it up, and she bites my head off."

Videl laughed. "That's really nice of you Goten, but she's been looking forward to her son's wedding forever. She is not about to relinquish financial hold. Be happy your finances will be intact," she said as Bulma made her way back to Videl and Goten who followed her to their next appointment.

Goten was exhausted from his all day trip into the city with Bulma and Videl, but he was happy because he found the perfect kimono for the wedding. He had also found complementary socks and sandals to wear with the kimono. Walking in the door, he saw Trunks on the phone, his face seeming frustrated.

"No! I'm not inviting the press or my employees to the wedding. It's a small intimate gathering of friends and family. I don't care it's me and Goten's special day. I'm not willing to compromise. Well I'm sorry you feel that way. I have to go, bye," he said as he hung up.

"Who was that?" asked Goten.

"My publicist. He thinks it looks good for my image if I have certain people at my wedding, and I told him it wasn't a publicity stunt to spark controversy. I'm marrying for love. I didn't think this wedding would turn into a circus."

"I'm sorry Trunks and of it means anything, I found what I'm wearing for the wedding. It's one less thing to stress over," he said as he made his way into the kitchen to cook dinner.

"I'm happy for you chibi," Trunks sighed. "I just need to find a way to unwind from the day I had."

"Well I promise after dinner that we can have some fun together," Goten smiled.

"Sounds good to me chibi," he smiled as he led the kitchen to change into something more comfortable.

Dinner left the two demi-saiyans satisfied as Trunks elected to help his mate with the dishes after the meal. Goten smiled, knowing very that his mate was excited to be with him tonight. When the dishes were done, Trunks took his mate's hand and led him into their bedroom.

Trunks stood at the edge of the bed with his mate, taking off Goten's clothes while looking directly into his eyes. He smiled when Goten blushed, but he wouldn't look away from Trunks. When Goten was bare, he decided to return the favor and remove Trunks' clothes.

Lying Goten on the bed, Trunks crawled on top of his mate and smiled before leaning in and kissing his mate on the lips. Before he did anything more, he took the time to take in his mate's naked appearance, which made Goten feel embarrassed. "Tr—Trunks," he breathed. "Are you going to do anything or what?"

"Sorry," Trunks smirked, "I got distracted," he said as he left a wet trail down his lover's chest, abs, and then moved his hand to wrap around his mate's member, giving it a good squeeze before he stroked it. His mate's moans triggered his need to be inside him.

After he prepared Goten with his fingers, he entered his mate, feeling his hands gripping his arms. "O—oh god!" he moaned. "I—I forgot how good this feels."

Trunks laughed. "You know I haven't even moved yet."

"We—well what are you waiting for?" he breathed. "Pl—please Trunks," he said as he felt Trunks move inside him at a pace that sent him over the edge. He had never came so hard.


	45. Chapter 45

Ch 92

Goten was nervous as he made his way to his brother's home. He had something to ask him, and he was hoping his brother would be supportive.

"Goten?"

"Hey Videl," said Goten as he landed near the house. "Will Gohan be home soon?"

"Yeah, he should be. Why don't you come in for a while?"

"Sure," he said as he followed her inside the house.

"You seem nervous," said Videl. "Is everything all right?"

"I need to ask Gohan something important, but I don't know how he's going to react."

"Well I'm sure whatever it is, Gohan will be understanding."

"I hope so," said Goten as the front door opened and in walked Gohan.

"Goten, what are you doing here?" Gohan asked as he set his things down and joined his brother on the couch.

"I'll leave you two alone," said Videl as she left the room.

"You know Trunks and I are planning to get married."

"Yes."

"I know you've had reservations about being a part of my wedding day, but I wanted you to be my best man."

"Goten."

"I know it's asking a lot, but I would really love you to be at my wedding Gohan. You helped mom take care of me when I was born, and dad wasn't around. You've always been there for me to talk to, and you're the best man I know. If you can't answer now, Gohan think about it please."

"I don't need to think about it Goten. I'd be honored to be your best man but if Trunks hurts you again, I won't be so forgiving towards him."

"I understand. Thank you Gohan. This means so much to me," he said as he hugged his brother. "So we set the date to Christmas Day."

"A Christmas Wedding, how romantic," Gohan smiled.

"Well it was always Trunks and I's favorite time of the year. It just made sense to us."


	46. Chapter 46

Ch 93

The snow was falling softly onto the Briefs home as family and friends made their way to their seats in anticipation for the Son and Briefs wedding to start. Trunks was standing at the alter, his heart threatening to beat out of his chest. He couldn't wait to marry his mate and at the same time he couldn't believe he hadn't had any say in his wedding attire. The looks he was getting made him uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"I can't believe mom forced me to wear this," said Trunks as he tugged on the collar of his saiyan warrior suit with a long red cape wrapped down his back. "I was almost certain this was your doing father."

"I'm as surprised as you are son and even more surprised that your mother suggested I officiate the ceremony."

"I guess she wanted you to feel more involved in the wedding."

"I would have been just fine being a witness, but this responsibility is something else."

Trunks smiled. "So, any marriage advice?"

"Don't ever take each other for granted. Appreciate the time you have together."

Goten felt the butterflies in his stomach as he looked at himself in the mirror in his black wedding kimono with red and sliver dragons. Sitting down, he put on his white socks and wooden sandals. Standing up once again, he heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Oh Goten you look so handsome," said Bulma as she came into the room with Gohan and Bulla.

"Th—thanks Bulma," he blushed.

"So, are you ready to get married today?" asked Gohan.

"I am," smiled Goten.

'I can't believe this day is here," said Bulma as she started to tear up. "My first baby is getting married."

"Mom, are you sure now is the time to get emotional?" asked Bulla.

"You're right sweetie. I don't want to have to reapply my makeup," said Bulma.

"I wish mom and dad could see this," said Gohan. "I'm so happy for you little brother."

"Me to Gohan. I'm happy to."

"Well that's good and all but it's time to get started," said Bulla as they all made their way outside.

All the guests stood up after Gohan and Bulla had walked down the aisle as best man and best woman. Goten and Bulma stood at the end of the aisle before they walked the path to the alter. The walk felt too long for Goten, but he remained calm on the outside as he looked right into Trunks' excited eyes.

They came to the end as Bulma handed Goten off to her son. She kissed both of the boys on the cheek and took her seat in the front row.

"We are here today to celebrate the life that Trunks and Goten have chosen to live together in the past, present, and in the future. Marriage is by no means something to enter into without serious thought. These two are ready today to take this journey," said Vegeta. "It is my understanding that you both have vows of which you would like to speak," he said to the couple. "Trunks."

Trunks took Goten's hands in his and looked his mate right in the eyes and smiled. "If someone would have said I'd be marrying my best friend years ago, I wouldn't have believed it. My life wasn't an easy one, but you were always there for me no matter what. You made life worth living everyday, and you still do. I love you Goten."

"Trunks I've never felt more safe or protected then when I'm with you. Growing up, I couldn't imagine spending a day without. Your friendship meant everything to me, and it still does. We may be taking the next step in our relationship, but I'll never forget that relationship that kept me afloat all these years. Now we're here as not only friends but mates and soon as husbands. I'm so lucky to have you in my life Trunks Briefs, now and forever. I love you."

"Trunks, do you take Goten to be your husband?"

"I do."

"And do you Goten take Trunks to be your husband?"

"I do."

"I guess there's nothing more to say then you may kiss each other," said Vegeta.

Their lips touched, and it was magic as their arms found their way around each other. They could hear their guests cheering in the background, but they didn't care. All that mattered was each other at the moment. They finally separated for air and smiled.

"Nice outfit by the way," smirked Goten as they walked hand in hand down the aisle.

"It wasn't my choice believe me," Trunks said as he looked his mate over. "You chose yours, didn't you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You look very nice chibi."

"Thanks Trunks. You know you handsome, very regal," he said as he leaned in and kissed him as the snow fell.


	47. Chapter 47

Ch 94

"I—I can't believe we came back to Rome," said Goten as he curled his sweat soaked body up against his husband. His head rested on his chest.

"It felt like the right place to be on our honeymoon," Trunks smiled as he held his husband against his body.

"I have to admit I was kind of startled when we got to the room, and you attacked me."

"It's called sex Goten, and you can't blame me. We're married, and I just had to have you right away," he smiled as he ran his hand up and down his mate's back.

"Well it felt perfect this time around. I don't think you've taken your time with me before, and it felt nice."

"It's a special occasion chibi. We'll never have another honeymoon."

"True," Goten said as he shifted to look up into his mate's blue eyes. "I love you."

Trunks smiled. "I love you to chibi."

"I—I'm beat," said Goten as he lied his head back down on Trunks' chest.

"We should get some sleep," said Trunks as he pulled the covers over their bodies. "I have some surprises coming your way in the next week."

"I can't wait," said Goten as he kissed Trunks' chest. "Goodnight Trunks."

"Goodnight chibi."

Epilogue:

The next week was spent with Trunks and Goten traveling the world and making memories along the way. Goten had certainly been surprised by his husband's extensive travel plans but was excited to see the world.

The trip had been a long and tiring one, but they came back home to their house happy. They had shared with their families the time they had spent in different parts of the world. The next day they went back to their normal lives and their honeymoon became a passing memory.

When Trunks came home from work, he saw his mate asleep on the couch with baking stains on his clothes. He could see how tired Goten was as he covered him with a blanket.

Taking off his coat and shoes, he walked into the kitchen and decided to order some takeout. Coming back into the living room, he sat beside his mate on the couch, waiting for the takeout to arrive. The snowfall caught his attention, and he smiled. He was the happiest he had ever been in his life, and it was all because of the beautiful man sleeping beside him on the couch. He hoped the future would be bright and even if darkness came, they could defeat it together. (End)


End file.
